Finding You, Finding Me
by Original Sister
Summary: Bella catches Edward doing the unthinkable. Heart broken and unable to cope she moves to a town called Mystic Falls where her life becomes involved in a war.
1. Chapter 1

Finding You, Finding Me

Twilight and Vampire diaries crossover

Summary: Bella catches Edward doing the unthinkable. Heart broken and unable to cope she moves to a town called Mystic Falls where her life becomes involved in a war.

Authors note: Hi guys this is my first crossover so I'm sorry if I make mistakes, but I really am going to give it my all. This story starts off between the end of New Moon and Season 2 of Vampire diaries. I don't own the Twilight or Vampire diaries.

Pairing: Bella and Elijah, Stefan and Elena, Damon and Bonnie, Klaus and Caroline

Chapter 1

BPOV

I'm still in shock, about 2 hours ago Edward asked me to marry him, I nearly fainted in that moment, not only because he had just asked me the most important question that a girl could hear in their life, but also because it was just to soon. I had only gotten Edward back after months of him being gone and he just asks me now as if nothing happened in the last few months, just seems a bit odd. I told him to give me a few hours to think about this, but I already knew what my answer was. I can't marry him, I mean I love Edward more than anything but I'm still hurt from what he did, and also because I don't like the compramise he's made, why do we need to get married in order for me to be changed, it just doesn't make sense. At the moment I'm driving towards the Cullen house hold to give Edward my answer and let him down easy, I feel awful but it has to be done.

Not ten minutes later I pulled up in the drive way and hoped out my truck. I walked through the glass door and didn't see anyone. "Hello! Edward!" I yelled but got no answer, where were they? After about fifteen minutes I came to the conclusion that they had gone hunting, so I made my way back to the door. 'BANG!' I snapped back round, what the hell was that? I then heard a slight giggle come from upstairs. "Hello!" I yelled again but got no answer, so decided to investigate and began to climb the stairs.

When I got half way I could sworn I heard moaning after I heard another giggle, my womans intuition was telling me this was a bad idea, yelling for me to turn around and go home, but the other part of me wanted to know what was causing these sounds. I came to a hault outside a room that I wasn't familiar with, my heart started racing as I reached a shaking hand out to the door knob and slowly twisted the door open a jar. 'Don't do it bella, don't do it' my mind was telling me but I foolishly ignored it and peeked through the little gap, and what I saw next shattered my entire world. There lying under the sheets on the bed was a very naked Edward and under him was...

Authors note: Cliff hanger! So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Should I carry on? Leave your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Edward the man I loved was in bed with some unknown blonde woman. They were going at it like wild animals in need for each other, biting and scratching at each others flesh. I felt completely sick and dizzy, how could he do this to me, why would he do this!

Not wanting to see or hear anymore I made a run for it down the stairs, not caring if they could hear the noise my feet were making. But just then I bumped into something solid and looked up to see Emmet smiling down at me, "hey bells what are you...what's wrong?" He asked with a now concerned look on his face, "why don't you go ask your brother, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to explain everything" I angrily spat out before departing from the house.

I quickly got into my truck shoved my keys into the ignition and sped out the drive way, never once looking back. I could feel myself falling apart all over again, the pain that had been with me over the last few months returning at full force, my chest was no better as my breathing got heavier, it was as if there was no air to breathe at all. I didn't notice that I was driving faster than ever, but right now I couldn't bring myself to care.

Just then my phone started vibrating in my jacket pocket. I quickly wiped it out and saw the caller I.D displayed 'Edward' on the screen, I threw the phone onto the passenger seat choosing to ignore the call because as far as I'm concerned he could go walk into the fiery pits of hell if he thinks that I want anything more to do with him ever again. The phone rang another eight times, but still I paid no attention and kept driving with never ending tears sliding down my cheeks.

After what seemed like an eternity of driving I finally pulled up into the driveway of my house noticing that my dads cruiser was parked up too along with a silver Ford Fiesta, who's car was that? And also what was my dad doing home this early? I quickly wiped my eyes to rid the watery evidence from my face then got out my truck and raced up the steps and flung the front door open.

The living room was empty but I could hear voices coming from the kitchen, "Dad?" I shouted whilst closing the door behind me. "Hey bells, in here" he replied so I walked through to the kitchen and to my surprise found my mum and Charlie sat at the table drinking coffee. "Mum what are doing here?" I asked confused and surprised to even see her here, "hey baby I thought I'd come down for a visit since I haven't heard from you in a while. Your dad filled me in on everything" leave it to my dad to tell his side of the story.

"You alright kid?" Charlie asked while looking at my face, damn, it must have been my eyes that gave it away, but I wasn't about to tell them what had occurred at the Cullen's house because I know for sure that this time my dad would pull out his rifle and hunt Edward down like a dog, not that I would mind that idea but it was the fact that I still cared about the rest of the Cullen's and would with all my heart protect their secret and keep it from being revealed.

"Erm yeah, I'm just a bit tired after Jacob and Edward had a slight confrontation, I think its safe to say that I had to stop them from ripping each others throats out" I pretended to crack a joke at that last part to my parents, ok so I told them only half the story of how my best friend the shape shifter and my ...ex vampire boyfriend could without a doubt rip each other apart.

"Oh. Well good for Jake" I rolled my eyes at Charlie's reply, should have known he'd say something like that. "Well I'm just glad your alright" my mum said with a relieved smile, keeping my act up I gave her one back, but in my head I was silently wishing how her words were true.

"Anyway Bell's there's err...something we gotta tell you so you might want to sit down" my dad said clearing his throat at my mum who then had a nervous yet sad look upon her face, ok I didn't like where this was heading. My mum then stood up and placed her hands gently on my shoulders and then manoeuvred me so that I was now sat in her chair. "Bella before we tell you this you have to know that Renee and I have and always will love you more than anything in the world, you are the best thing that's happened to us and we wouldn't take back the time we've spent with you for anything. We love you, never forget that". By the end of Charlie's speech I was in tears again, his words were touching and warmed my heart to no end, but I still didn't like where this was going.

"What were trying to say is..." mum struggled with her words as her voice went shaky and her eyes were now all glassy, what was going on?" You guys whatever it is just tell me, please" I encouragingly said trying to help them. Charlie then took a deep breathe and sighed before he raising his eyes from the table to meet mine.

"Bell's...You're...adopted".

**Authors note: DUN DUN DUUUNN! Poor Bella first Edward cheats and now this.**

**Thanks for reviews guys I was so happy with your reply's you don't even know how much. **

**In the next chapter we will find out how Bella reacts to the shocking revelation and also we will find out just who that mysterious blonde was with Edward.**

**Until next time keep reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

If I wasn't already sat down I would have collapsed as my body stopped functioning, the room formed into a terrifying silence like I'd suddenly walked into a grave yard, you could have a pin drop and everyone would have heard it. This had to be some sort of joke, I was waiting for Charlie and my mum to burst out laughing and shout April fools, but there was no such luck as my dad had a deadly serious look on his face. I barely heard what was being said as the voices were muffled, I was to busy trying to take in this information, this unexpected information might I add.

You ever had one of those moments when you feel as if your soul has left your body after a frightening experience, well that's what I'm feeling right now. I'm not sure how but I managed to pull my head out of the clouds to come back down to earth and return to my body. I suddenly felt someone shaking me and heard what sounded like fingers clicking which snapped me back to reality and glanced at my surroundings to see Charlie waving his hand in front of my face and Renee shaking my shoulders frantically calling my name.

"Bella! Bella please say something!" she shouted getting desperate, it took a miracle to work my mouth again, but somehow I pulled it off. "You have to joking right? You can't really expect me to believe this?" I pleaded because this couldn't possibly be true, they were my parents, and I know it for a fact. "I'm sorry Bell's I wish I could make this easier for you, but you were given up as a baby. One night Renee and I were having night in when a man came to our door and begged us to take you in. He then gave us a letter explaining everything, how your mum couldn't look after you because she was in some kind of trouble and how you had a sister who was born June 22nd 1992. The day after she was born your sister was given to another family. You were born September 13th 1993, we were provided with money and details to stay in contact with your parents, well one of them at least. Your dads name is Jonathan Gilbert, Your Mum's name is Isobel Flemming and your sister's is Elena Gilbert. Elena and her adopted parents Miranda and Grayson were involved in a car accident a year ago, the three of them were in the car when it swerved off Wickery Bridge, Elena was the only survivor. She now lives in Mystic Fall's with her aunt Jenna and her brother Jeremy whom is Miranda and Grayson's fifteen year old son, so technically he's your cousin".

By the end of the story I didn't know what to think, I'm not only adopted but I've also found out that I have a sister I've never met, and an aunt and a cousin whom have been hidden from me until today. So I'm technically still seventeen and Elena was eighteen this year, my heart broke for Elena losing the only parents she knew. "Ok I get that I'm adopted but why have you chosen to tell me now? Why not before? I mean I've been kept in the dark my whole life never knowing that my real family is in a different town" I all but demanded. "John told us not to until the time was right, but we recently got a call from him this week. He wants you to move to Mystic Fall's to be with your family" Charlie explained, leaving me shocked and confused about what to do.

**Meanwhile in Mystic Fall's at that very moment**

Elena's POV

"Why are you only telling me this now?" I demanded because not twenty minutes ago my uncle/father John just explained to me how I have a long lost sister who was living in a town called Fork's Washington with her adopted parents Charlie and Renee Swan. "Like I said if I told you any sooner word would have got out and Isabella would have been in danger, I had to wait until the right time, I was trying to do what was right by you Elena and Isabella" John explained. "Doing what was right? You've kept me and my sister apart all these years and you expect me to understand you were trying to do what was right for us, does she even know?" I questioned if she did know about me, Jeremy and Jenna or if she didn't. "I told Charlie and Renee to not tell her until I asked them too, she hadn't known anything about you and Jeremy, until recently. I told them it was time for her to come home to her family where she belongs, so by chance they'd have told her everything by now".

My hatred for John had just doubled, how dare he demand of those sweet people to keep my sister in the dark about her own family and to just ambush poor Isabella with this type of news was one of the most horrible experience's that she could go through because finding out your adopted takes a big effect on your life, and I would know, when Stefan told me I was adopted it was like being trapped in a corner while walls close in on you. My heart went out to Isabella, I hoped that she was alright, if what John says is true and that my sister was coming to Mystic Fall's it made me even more anxious to meet her. I want Isabella in my life, to console, protect, and love her. She was apart of this family and I will do anything to make her feel welcome.

**Back in Forks **

BPOV

After much needed time I came to a final decision. I was going to leave Forks to be with my family. I would miss Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jacob, the pack, Angela and the Cullen's apart from Edward, I would miss them dearly but I couldn't let my family down, I wouldn't abandon them now or ever. It was funny how all the pain I was feeling before seems to have vanished, well it is still there but the thought of seeing my family makes me feel stronger, I would be a stronger person for them, I'm done being played like a puppet. At the moment I was packing things away into a suitcase and rucksack, Charlie had booked me a flight to Virginia for 9 o'clock tomorrow morning and John…my father would be picking me up from the airport when I arrive.

I wouldn't have time to say goodbye to everyone I knew and loved in town due to all the packing that had to be done, so I wrote out letters to all my friends and asked Charlie if he could kindly deliver them for me, which he had gone to do an hour ago. Even if they weren't my real parents Charlie and Renee would always be part of my life, they raised me like their own and I would forever love them for all that they'd done for me.

By 11 o'clock I was putting the last of my essentials in my bag when I heard the window slide open, I was relieved that Charlie was fast asleep and Renee was sleeping on the couch downstairs. Turning round I saw Edward standing there with a desperate yet possessive look in his eyes, "Bella please don't leave, you have to let me explain. What you saw today was nothing" he said trying to reach out to me, but I backed away as if he was some sort of contagious disease. "Yeah you're right it was nothing. Because you mean nothing to me anymore Edward", he looked taken aback by what I said and started shaking his head frantically. "No, no Bella I can explain, Tanya was just a distraction from the anger I've felt over leaving you. I swear she means nothing to me" god now he looked and sounded like a mad man, I was disgusted. "Releasing your anger by having sex with another woman may have been a normal thing back in your day Eddie but where I come from its called cheating on your girl, now if you'll excuse me I have to get a goodnights sleep because I have an early flight in the morning, so why don't you take your cheating scumbag womanizing self out of my house and get the hell out of my life, because I'm no longer your puppet".

Once again he looked taken back by my words, well that's because I'm no longer the weak Bella that would obey to his every command like some trained dog. Sure seeing him here brought that pain in my chest back again but I pushed it away and stood my ground. He must have known he wasn't going to win this fight because he slowly walked back to the window and just before disappearing he turned back to face me, "I love you Bella, I won't give up on you" he words were a whisper in the air that travelled to my ears. Tears welled up in my eyes as I starred at the window I would no longer see him coming through everyday, my heart felt like it was breaking all over again.

'Come on Bella be strong think of your family' with that thought said I pushed the pain away, it was time to let go. Mystic Fall's was where my new life would begin and my family were the reason I would fight.

**Authors note: Go Bella! Lol. Did you like having Elena and john in this chapter? Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks again guys for all your reviews, I'm going to update every chance I get so prepared cause chapter four is on its way. I also noticed a few spelling mistakes on my last chapter and I corrected them, so I'm sorry about that, I'll watch out for them in future.**

**Next chapter Bella arrives in mystic falls, how will everyone react to her? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

The next morning I was up and about by 7 o'clock and got myself showered and dressed before placing the last remaining items in my suitcase. I then smelt something delicious travel through the air, I followed the eroma downstairs and was suprised to see mu... Renee was up already making breakfast. Geese I'm still not used to that, to me she'll always be my mum but I guess it'll sink in within time.

"Morning baby thought I'd make you your favourite, blue berry pancakes just the way you like them". She placed the plate full of pancakes on the table, I then smiled and thanked her before tucking into my fantastic breakfast.

An hour and a half later myself, Charlie and Renee were at the airport where I'd gotten my ticket and was now at gate 11 waiting to be let on the plane. We were exchanging our last goodbyes as Renee put it, but I specifically told them that I would come back and visit during the holidays, Charlie said it wasn't nessasary and to just enjoy my new life, but me being me I didn't listen.

"Hey we got a suprise for you" Renee said with glee, she reminded me of Alice when she bounces up and down like a kid hyper off coffee. She glanced at Charlie who had his hand in his pocket and then pulled out a square red box and presented it to me. I gentley took the box from his hands and slowly opened it, my eyes lit up at what I saw. Inside the box was a white gold heart shaped locket on a gold chain, along the front were little circular patterns with some crystal blue diamonds. It was completely and utterly beautiful, and also seemed very expensive.

"Look on the inside" Renee said pointing at the locket. I took it from its box and eased it open, my breath caught at the sight that was beholded. There in the right side of the locket was a picture of myself, Renee and Charlie from when I was younger and on the left side next to the photo were the words 'Forever family' cleverly carved in.

Tears were now leaking from my eyes. Ok I take it back this was beyond the most beautiful amazing heart touching gift I had ever received. Renee then took the locket from my hands and moved my hair across my shoulder to fasten the chain around my neck so the locket was now resting perfectly on my chest. "Thought we'd get you one last parting gift, so when you wear this we'll always be with wherever you go" she explained with adoration.

I gave them both a huge hug and thanked them not only for the beautiful necklace, but also for being in my life. Just then my flight was called out announcing it was time to board. This was it, I gave both Charlie and Renee one final and kiss on the cheek telling them how much I loved them and would miss them as the three of us broke down sharing one more moment together as a family.

It was then time for me to go so we released each other as I walked over to my terminal showing the steward my ticket. I then looked back and gave my adopted parents one last wave before walking towards my future.

Elena's POV

I was so excited yet nervous at the same time, my sister was going to be arriving in a few hours. I told everyone including Jeremy, Jenna, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline the shocking news yesterday and I think its safe to say that they all had the same reaction, literally, when I finished explaining there mouths were hung open, I wish I had a camera because it took a few minutes for them to say anything.

They were all willing to help me make her feel comfortable here, well I wouldn't vote Damon's type of welcoming cause god know's he'll do anything to get fresh meat into his bed, which I had warned him about, I precisely laid it out and warned him that if he did anything to upset Isabella I would never forgive him.

I'm currently waiting at home along with Jeremy whom kept staring out the window waiting for any sign of our sister and Jenna who was finishing making up the spare bedroom that would now be Isabella's. John had gone to pick up Isabella from the airport, he said her plane left Forks earlier this morning, so we should be expecting her soon. I'm a complete nervous wreck.

I had decided that maybe it was best to not tell Isabella about our current involvement in the supernatural world because I just couldn't burden her with it, not my little sister. Yes John had told me that Isabella was a year younger than me, not that I see much of an age difference but either way I would have to make sure she was safe and protected, especially now since Elijah and his witche's were in town, he did however give me his word that he would help protect my loved ones, so I'll have to talk to him about that.

Twenty minutes later was still walking back and forth when from out of nowhere I heard "Elena! There here!" Jeremy yelled, I ran to the window and saw it was John's car pulling up. She was here, Isabella, my sister was here.

BPOV

After what I think was a 3 hour and 45 minute flight, I wasn't to sure cause I fell asleep, my plane landed at the terminal. Once I was off the plane I picked up my belongings from the carousel and walked to the front entrance of the airport where my father would be waiting.

I stepped through the automatic doors, but then came to a stop when I heard a voice call my name. "Isabella?" I looked to my right side to see a blonde haired man who judging by his age looked to be in his mid 30's, hey it was just a guess.

"Yes" I replied, the man seemed to be in shock as he looked at me in aww. "My god, you look just like your mother" he whispered but I manged to hear it. "D-dad?" I asked hesitantly struggling to get the words out, he then nodded his head and brought me into a gentle hug. It was a bit awkward at first, but I'll get used to it, he is my father after all. We stayed like that for a few more seconds before he brought me to arms length and lightly kissed my forehead.

He then grabbed my bags and motioned me over to a black mercedes car where I got into the passenger seat while he placed my things in the trunk of the car before getting in and drove us to my new home.

Through the rest of the journey we took the time to catch up, John asked me about my life and how he wanted to know every little detail, so I proceeded to tell him everything, of coarse leaving out the part of how I was invovled with vampires and shape shifters.

So we spent some time bonding with one another, I learned about him and how he was on the council, but even more about Elena and Jeremy, how they were doing really well in school, how my sister was a loving caring person and how Jeremy seemed to be maturing into a grown man. It was great to know about my family, make's everything worth while.

We soon came to a pleasant charming looking neighbourhood where the weather was fantastically warm and sunny, 'well this certainly beats Forks' I joked to myself. John drove up a few more blocks until we came to a stop outside a beautiful house. "Welcome to the Gilbert residence" my father said with a smile before getting out the car.

My stomach started churning, I was more nervous than ever, what if they didn't like me? Would they turn me away? My train of thought was interupted by John as he opened the car door for me. "Are you ready?" He asked and all I could do was nod and got out the car, I went to retrieve my bags but he beat me to it.

Just then the front door of the house opened and two people stepped out in a scurry. I gasped. The first person was a girl who looked no older than me, she had long brown straight hair. The other person was a boy who was a little taller than the girl but still very young, he had short brown hair.

They walking down the steps towards us as John came up beside me with my things. "Ah here they are" John announced motioning towards the two teens with his chin held high.

As soon as they got close enough John started speaking again. "Elena, Jeremy I would like you to meet Isabella. Isabella this is Elena and Jeremy" I hadn't taken my eyes off them, even when he introduced us. I just couldn't believe I was actually meeting them for the first time.

"Hi Bella, it's...just...so great to finally meet you in person" Elena said politely with tears stinging her eyes, and mine too. "Its great you too Elena, and you Jeremy. Being here with you both now I... I'm home" my voice broke and out of nowhere Elena and Jeremy both launched themsleves at me, engulfing me into a warming family embrace. Yes, I was home.

**Authors note: awww tearful ain't it, family reunion at last.**

**So what did you guys think of this chapter, let me know your thoughts.**

**I didn't have Jenna in this chapter because I wanted Bella to meet Elena and Jeremy first, but don't worry she will meet her aunt in the next chapter. Now some people are wondering how Elijah and bella will pair, well can't really answer that cause that's a suprise, but all I'll say is this. Elijah and Bella will be meeting soon so get excited because you're in for a treat.**

**In the next chapter Bella will meet the gang.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

After our emotional family reunion Elena and Jeremy led me inside the house that was now my home, John walked behind us with my bags in hand. I then noticed a strawberry blonde woman coming down the stairs whom I guessed was my aunt Jenna.

"Hi, you must be Isabella right?" She asked politely, might I add she was really pretty. "Just Bella" I replied with a smile, "well Bella you probably heard it already but I'm your aunt Jenna, but just call me Jenna" all of us except John who just smiled let a laugh at this point.

"It's great to finally meet you at last, make yourself right at home, anything you want or need don't be afraid to ask". She had to be the coolest aunt ever, so polite, caring and had a good sense of humour. I was definitely going to like it here.

"Thanks Jenna" we both smiled before sharing a hug, "Bella come see your room" Elena said pulling me excitedly up the flight of stairs to a room on the left side of the corridor. She opened the door and revealed a beautiful room that had creamy white walls, a comfy looking double bed covered with chocolate brown covers that had circular patterns on them, a creamy white carpet, a nice wardrobe, a set of draws with a big mirror on top, a perfect seating window with white netting and brown curtains, a desk with a chair beside it, and on the wall was a set of shelves that had held a lamp. It was perfect.

"So what do you think? Do you like it?" Elena asked unsure of my reaction. "Like it? I love it!" I squealed like a child on Christmas day, and if I wouldn't look completely stupid I would honestly be jumping up and down on my new big bed. Elena smiled and laughed at my reaction before showing me another room in the corner that was a cupboard, it was very spacious, and a handy place to store any items of mine.

Just then I remembered that my bags were still downstairs, " I'll just go get my..." I was cut off by Jeremy as he walked in with my stuff, "too late I got it" he said with a smug grin on his face as he placed my bag and suitcase at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks, you didn't have to that" I said gratefully, "no problem sis" I smiled at how he called me sis, he maybe 15 years old but to me he was an adorable funny little boy, makes me even more protective of him.

After that the three of us sat on my bed as we discussed about our lives. I learned how Elena had a boyfriend called Stefan whom by the sounds of it was a proper gentleman, which I'm glad to hear. She told me how he moved down here to visit his uncle who died from a tragic accident, and his brother Damon whom Elena described as a selfish womanizing jerk who has a case of bad attitude, hmm glad she warned me about that one.

They told me everything, about their parents and the car crash, their friends Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, their history teacher Alaric whom was in love with Jenna, 'wit woo!'. They explained about school life, Jeremy's encounter with Vicky, which by the way I was upset with him about but couldn't stay mad for long as he said how he regretted getting involved with her in the first place and that he was sorry. He then explained about his girlfriend Anna who died tragically, that broke my heart as I saw how much it pained Jeremy to talk about her. I gave him a hug and kissed the side of his head.

They told me every last detail of their lives, and vice versa, not including my encounter with the supernatural that would earn me a one way ticket to the straight jacket house, and would also be one heck of a scary bedtime story.

Elena and Jeremy then offered to help me unpack, I told them they didn't have too but they were just as stubborn as me, if not more. Elena and I worked on putting my underwear and clothes away while Jeremy arranged my shoes, laptop and other essentials asking me where they'd go and I kindly asked him to put certain things into specific places.

Not even an hour went by and we were already done, that's team work for you. The three of us were slouched out on the bed when we heard a knock come from downstairs. Elena left the room to see what was up and a few seconds later I heard a set of different voices, "that's the cavalry now" Jeremy said with sarcasm dripping from his sentence.

Some of the voices got louder but then stopped. "Better go see what's up" Jeremy said and I nodded back in agreement, he then slid off the bed and walked out the room.

The voices started again and I wondered what was going on down there, something was obviously up. A minute later I heard footsteps and saw Jeremy appear in the doorway "is everything alright?" I asked curious about what went on but also concerned for my brother and sister. "Well Stefan and Damon are here so Elena sent me to come get you, she thought it was best to introduce you all", he said and I sensed that he was hiding something I could tell. "Oook but what was with all the yelling?" I truly wanted to know because it sounded like a war was going on, "long story short Damon and John have a bit of a history and don't really see eye to eye" he said trying to give me the bigger picture. I understood and left it at that as we both left the room and descended down the stair case.

Jeremy whispered in my ear telling me to watch out for Damon and I nodded my head in response before we entered the kitchen where the two guests were waiting. I saw a raven haired man wearing a blue shirt, leather black jacket, black trousers and black shoes, and the other guy who had dark copper like hair wearing a grey hoodie, blue jeans and black shoes standing with his arm around my sisters waist as she leant her head on his shoulder.

As I stepped into the room with Jeremy the two men turned in my direction, I noticed the raven haired man had pretty ocean blue eyes and the other guy had dark green eyes. They seemed to be in a state of shock, the kind of reaction my father had when we first met. "Wow doppelganger much" huh?

At the corner of my eye I saw Elena roll her eyes at raven mans comment, yep I nicknamed him. "Bella this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore, Stefan this is my sister Bella" she gestured to the man next to her who then stuck his hand out for me to shake, which I did. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, welcome to Mystic Falls" he politely said and smiled, wow Elena wasn't kidding when she said he was a complete gentlemen, "thanks, it's nice to meet you too Stefan".

Elena then pointed to the raven man, "and this is his brother..." she was then cut off by the raven guy as he stepped forward and took my right hand in his "Damon Salvatore at your service. And I can assure that the rumours are true" he said as he kissed the back of my hand, I turned my head to Elena and rolled my eyes while he wasn't looking which caused her and Stefan to nearly burst out laughing. This guy had a major big ego that needed to be deflated and soon before it filled up this entire world.

"It's nice to meet too Damon and judging by the certain rumours I've heard, they are definitely true" I said playing his game. "And what rumours might that be gorgeous" he tried use the seductive voice on me which was a total and utter fail to me, but he didn't need to know that. "Oh you know the one where it's said that you're a childish behaving womanizing little creep who will hump anything that has two legs and a set of breasts" oh how I wish I had a camera right now, the look on his face was priceless.

Elena, Stefan and Jeremy burst out with laughter and gripped onto what was closest to them as they started to struggle to keep themselves on their feet, John was laughing silently to himself while standing in the corner of the kitchen with his arms crossed. "You just got owned" Jeremy said pointing at Damon still laughing and holding the side of his rib. I smiled at my victory.

"Hmm feisty and has spunk, you and I will get along just fine" he said as he snapped out of his mutilated state, "should I take that as a complement?" I asked. "Coming from me, yeah you should" again with the grin, he really did think too much of himself. "Well at least I know my daughter can protect herself when it comes to putting you in your place Damon" John said with smug written all over his face. "Yeah that maybe true Johnny, but the real question is how will it take before she puts you in yours hmm?" Damon snapped back, what they have against each other I'll never know.

"Alright that's enough, this stops now" Elena ordered getting between our father and Damon before fists started flying. "You two are not about to do this in front of Bella, Damon be the bigger man and walk away" she said glaring at him with a slight meaningful look which caused Damon to relax his shoulders and back down. Phew glad that was settled.

Elena's POV

All of us excluding John, Jenna and Jeremy who had homework to do headed out because I offered to show Bella round the town and the first stop was 'The Grill', so Bella and I took my car while the boys rode behind us in Damon's car. I still couldn't believe how Bella threw Damon's precious ego back at him like that, which certainly was the funniest moment I had ever witnessed, the look on Damon's face, he reminded me of a little boy who had his ice cream snatched. And although I hate to admit it John was right, Bella could handle herself when it came to putting Damon in his place.

I glanced quickly at Bella because she was so quiet just sat there starring out the window at the sights. "You ok" I asked keeping my eyes on the road but still managing to steal quick glances at her. "It's just so different you know, this place is so different from what I was used to in Forks" she said sounding as though she was hypnotised by the town, "good different or bad different" I joked making her laugh, "definitely good different, I mean I liked the peace and quiet in Forks but not to the point where it was pretty much a dead town. Sometimes it would kind of make you feel depressed, especially the weather, the rain was non stop", god that really did sound like a miserable place to be, "well I know where I won't be taking my holidays any time soon" we laughed and joked all the way to the grill.

BPOV

As soon as we got to the Mystic Grill Elena parked up outside and we were out of the car with the boy's right behind us. When we got inside I saw that the place seemed friendly as people were laughing and smiling and just having a good time. Elena led us over to the bar where we ordered three cokes for me, her and Stefan while Damon ordered Bourbon on the rocks.

"Here's Bonnie" Elena gestured to a dark skinned girl with black curly hair whom was walking toward us with a dark skinned boy with short black hair. "Hey" the girl known as Bonnie said looking at Elena but then turned her attention to me, "hey guys this is my sister Bella, and Bella this is my best friend Bonnie and her friend Luka, who's just moved into town with his dad" I shook both their hands, "hey, its nice to meet you" I told them and vice versa. I noticed Damon's eyes softened as he starred at Bonnie, but soon changed as he sent Luka a scourging glance. My my seems like someone is the jealous type.

I, Elena, Bonnie and Luka sat down at a table while the boys stayed at the bar. We soon got chatting, getting to know each other and having a good laugh, Bonnie was a really sweet girl who was easy to get on with, makes me so glad that Elena has her as a friend. Luka was a funny and mature kind of guy, but I kind of get this feeling that he's not all what he cracks up to be.

"I still can't believe you never knew each other existed, all these years that have been lost. It's so unfair" Bonnie said in a sad tone of voice, I gave her a thankful smile for her comment. "Trust me I'm more than upset and angry about never knowing of my true family, but what's done is done. You can't change the past, all that matters is here and now" just as I finished my sentence Elena raised her glass "to here and now" she spoke as the four of us tapped our glass's together in a toast.

Elena then put her glass down and started waving at someone, I followed her gaze and saw a perky blonde girl who was making her way over to us until she bumped into a muscled guy with short dark blonde hair. "That's my other best friend Caroline and that guy talking to her is Matt" she whispered, "as in your ex, the one who works here" I asked her curiously, "yeah, he's now currently going out with Caroline", I don't think Elena would ever stop ceasing to amaze me, the way she was so accepting was incredible.

Caroline and Matt both came over and again Elena introduced us, Matt didn't know about how I and Elena were related so she had to give him the short version of the story. Once that was done he told me how fantastic it was for me to be with my family and hoped I would be happy here, I then thanked him before he said a quick goodbye as he had get back to work. I liked Matt, he was a sweet and charming guy, and I'm surprised Elena let him go. Luka then excused himself explaining how he had to get home because his father needed him, he told Bonnie he would see her tomorrow, and then said goodbye to me and Elena before turning and leaving the grill.

Caroline then sat with us and started asking me questions about myself, which I answered and then she started talking about what things there were to do in MysticFalls, where to visit, what goes on, just anything and everything. Elena had told me before how Caroline was voted Miss Mystic Fall's and right now I could why, because to me Caroline reminded me of them beautiful enchanted princess's from the stories, she was a bright person with a great personality, but she really could talk for he whole nation if she wanted to. Apart from that she was a nice person. It just makes me happy that my sister has great friends who will always be there for her. And so would her family.

Third person POV

When Luka got home he saw his father sat at the table reading a book, Jonas looked up from the book and brought his attention to his son. "How did it go today?" he asked Luka while taking off his reading glass's, "yeah it went good, but I got some knew information that I think Elijah's going to be interested in".

**Authors note: What's Luka going to tell Elijah? **

**Should Bella and Elijah meet in the next chapter? Leave your thoughts and reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

The next day had gone by pretty fast, I had enrolled at school as Jenna had rang up yesterday to tell them I had transferred from Forks high, so I will be officially starting on Monday as today was Friday. At least this time I wouldn't have to be alone on the first day cause Elena, Jeremy and the rest of the gang would be there with me.

I had become great friends with Bonnie and Caroline in the time we had spent together getting to know each other, along with Matt who had come over to the house after work yesterday to find out more about the long lost sister situation.

We spent time swapping stories and having a good laugh, he was so open and honest about everything. I was sad for him when he explained about his sister Vicky who died tragically. I know Elena told be about her doing drugs, but she didn't deserved to die so young. He also told me how he first felt about Elena and Stefan, how he was jealous and mad at one point but soon moved on and wished Elena happiness. Matt truly was a great guy.

Speaking of Elena she told me last night how she and Stefan had planned a weekend away at her adopted parent's lake house, so she would be leaving after school today. She wasn't to sure at first because she was worried about me for some reason, but I assured her after the fifth time that I'd be fine and to have fun on her trip.

A few hours later Elena and Jeremy were home, Elena went up to her room to check she had packed what she needed and Jeremy was busy listening to his music. I was sat on my bed in the middle of reading my Pride and Prejudice book when I heard a knock at my door, which I left open.

I looked up from my book to see Jenna standing against the doorframe, "hey, what's up" I asked placing the book down. "Well I was just on my way to have tea at the Historical Society that Carol Lockwood arranged. She's the towns Mayor if you didn't already know" she explained, but I got the feeling that there was more she had to say. "Aannd" I dragged out the word slowly, urging her to carry on. "Well here's the thing, I'm not sure how, but apparently everybody now knows about you. Carol rang me up a few minutes ago and asked me if you would be interested in coming today". Once she finished explaining the words 'everybody knows about you" went round in my head.

"W-when you say everybody…" I stumbled with my words as I hoped that Jenna wouldn't say the next words I thought she would, "Everybody as in all the council members" she assured me, well that's not too bad I suppose. "Err yes sure I'll go" I didn't really want to, but I'd go for Jenna's sake. "Are you sure, cause trust me once Carol starts she won't stop" now that was familiar. "No it's fine, it'll be a new experience for me" I said trying to convince myself that everything would be fine.

Jenna then looked through my clothes and helped me pick something to wear. She took out a blue tank top, black skinny jeans and chose a pair of blue flats, 'thank you Alice' I thought as her shopping skills had paid off. There was a sudden knock at the front door so Jenna went down to answer it while I went to the bathroom to change. I emerged a few minutes later deciding to leave my wavy hair brown down so it spilled over my shoulders. I quickly ran my brush through it before picking up my phone from the bed and left the room. On my way down stairs I saw Stefan holding a travelling bag in his left hand while watching with a smile as Elena hugged Jenna. They mumbled something that sounded along the lines of 'be careful and stay safe', or something like that.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs Elena pulled away from Jenna to come over and hug me. "Are you sur…" that was when I cut her off because I knew what she was going to say "Elena! Stop worrying about me, I'm fine. Really. I've got Jenna, Jeremy and the rest of our friends here, so I won't be alone. Just go relax and enjoy yourself" I encouraged her like any loving sister would. She pulled back to bring me at arms length, "I'll always worry about my little sister" she said with a serious voice before we both smiled and hugged one last time before she and Stefan walked to their car. Jenna and I waved to the lovers as they drove off before she went back inside to tell Jeremy where we were going and then we got into her car and headed off.

Elena's POV

"Am I selfish with wanting to go away while all this stuff is going on?" I asked out loud, "Elena your not selfish, the whole point of point of this weekend is getting away from the stress of what's going on. Bella's right, you need to enjoy yourself because when it comes down to it you have a life of your own you need to start living it". I knew he was right, but when it came to the people I loved, I would always feel selfish. I would always be worried.

BPOV

We were now at the Historical Society and as we got inside I instantly stuck beside Jenna like a magnet. We walked through to a very posh and well decorated room where everybody was gathered. "That's Carol Lockwood over there" Jenna whispered in my ear as she nodded her head over to a woman with wavy brown hair that was stood talking and smiling to a guy that had his back to us. "She looks alright to me" I whispered back, "you'll see" she said and left it at that.

Just then I felt this slight ache in my chest, 'that was weird' I thought but pushed it away and carried on walking with Jenna, we got to the table where the tea and coffee was and made ourselves a drink, "I'll introduce you Andy Starr, she's the T.V reporter for Mystic Falls" Jenna said with excitement which caused me to smile in response, "you know a T.V reporter?" I asked, "Yep, me and Andy are old college friends" she said taking a sip of her tea. I was impressed, not only did she know the town Mayor but she also knew a T.V reporter, what a life she must lead. That pain in my chest came back again and got worse by the minute, but I did my best to just ignore it and hoped that it would go away.

To her word Jenna introduced me to Andy Starr the minute she walked in, we got acquainted and talked about ourselves. Andy kind of reminded me of Caroline, except without the constant nagging. She was very intelligent and knew her goals in life. We were having a good laugh about Jenna and Andy's days in college when that stupid pain came back along with a niggling feeling that was banging at my head. "What did I tell you Bella, she's still talking to the same guy from before" Jenna said nodding her head towards Carol again. I turned round to look and this time the man didn't have his back facing us. As I looked at his face it felt like the air had been knocked from my lungs, and the pain in my chest was stronger than ever.

I couldn't move, I tried but I couldn't, my body wouldn't let me. My heart raced like there was no tomorrow. "I think that's Elijah Smith" that was all I heard before everything else drowned out. I felt someone shaking me but all I could see was him, the most beautiful man I had ever seen, "Elijah" I whispered and in that moment I saw him turn towards me, his eyes found mine and that was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

**Authors note: Cliffy! So Elijah and Bella have finally seen each other, but what's happening to poor Bella. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Did you like this chapter? Leave your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

I wasn't sure what was going on but the next thing I knew was that I felt a cool breeze hit my face, my eyes started to slowly open only for a bright light to blind my vision, so I squinted my eyes to get a look at my surroundings.

Taking note that I was outside lying on the ground had me very very confused, but the next thing I saw really got me. I looked round to see where I was and saw what looked like a village, WHAT THE...! I quickly scrambled up off the ground and glanced around to see people walking round in old period clothes. 'Well Dorothy I think it's safe to say were not in Kansas anymore' I thought to myself, that's when two men passed by, one carrying a bucket full of water and the other carrying A dead dear over his shoulder! Its official I've gone insane, I've gone completely insane.

Just then I heard the sound of laughter and turned to see from a distance two children playing together, one was a boy with brunette hair and the other was a little girl that had long brunette hair down to the middle of her back.

I don't know why but they all of a sudden had my full attention. I watched as the boy chased the little girl around, and when he caught the girl he picked her up and spun her around in his arms. The scene was very sweet, especially when the little girl gave the boy a peck on the cheek causing him to blush bright red. Why did this seem so familiar, I could swear I… "Bella" huh? I was cut off from my thoughts by a voice. "Bella, can you hear me?" the voice called out. And just then the world before me faded away.

"I think she's coming too" I heard a voice echo as I made my way out of the dark. My fluttered eyes open but my vision was a bit blurry so it was hard to make out where I was, but after a few seconds everything came into focus. I glanced round to see Jenna and a load of other faces starring down at me in concern. "Bella thank god, are you alright?" Jenna asked in desperation, "yeah, what happened?" I asked because the only thing I remembered was a pair of brown eyes and that was it.

"Your body went rigid, you stopped breathing, we tried snapping you out of it but you just fainted. Do you not remember anything at all?" she asked and I thought for a minute and then remembered the pain in my chest from before that was giving me trouble was now gone, surprisingly. "I just remember getting this headache and feeling dizzy", ok so I didn't tell her the whole truth because I know she'd either start fussing or preferably think I was mad if told her that I had this huge pain in my chest that felt like my heart was on fire had now vanished.

"I think it best that you take her home and make sure she gets some rest" I heard a soothing British voice suggest. I glanced round to see who the voice belonged to and saw a guy with short brown hair that was parted at and dressed in an expensive looking suit bent down next to me. It was those familiar pair of eyes from before, the beautiful man who had my heart doing a marathon. I made a move to get up off the ground, but not before the man whose name escapes me stretched out his hand for me to take. Without hesitation I grasped his oh so soft hand that felt so perfect in mine, his eyes never leaving my face as Jenna took my other hand and both carefully helped me up.

"Let's get you home. Err thanks for inviting us Carol" Jenna said, "no problem, are you sure she's gonna be ok?" Carol asked, "yeah she should be fine" I heard Jenna reply, with my vision still locked onto the man as we starred deep into each others eyes and in that moment I'm sure he could see my very soul, and I his. 'What was happening to me?' I asked myself trying to figure out why he was making me feel like this. "Come on Bella lets go" came a voice from behind me as I felt an arm wrap round my waist pulling me away from the man. I looked up to see that the arm belonged to Damon. When did he get here? Not that I cared right now because all I wanted was to stay with this mysterious man whom now had an angry expression plastered on his face, but why?

Anger soon turned to desperation though as the man looked as if he was playing a game of tug of war with himself and once Damon pulled me out the room with Jenna following close behind till I could no longer see the mans beautiful face, I had to literally control myself from breaking free of Damon's hold on me to run back into the mans arms.

I reassured Damon that I was fine and I could walk on my own, but he gave me the straight answer of he wasn't taking any chances. We got to Jenna's car and he gently placed me in the passenger seat while Jenna hoped in the driver's side. He then told us he was going to stay a bit longer but he'd come check on me afterwards, I told that he didn't have to, that I was alright but he explained how he had promised Elena and Stefan that he would watch over me while they were away. With that said he went back inside as we drove off.

I didn't know whether to be angry at Elena for sending a body guard to look after me or not. I know my sisters heart was is in the right place because she just wants to protect her family, but she was treating me the way the Cullen's always did, like I'm some sort of fragile glass that could easily break. I didn't want that again, I don't want to be sealed up and wrapped in cotton. I just wanted to have a normal life without burdening anyone. I still couldn't believe I fainted in front of everyone like that, 'great first impression Bella, you were invited to your first event by the Mayor and what should happen? You fall flat on your back' I thought mentally beating myself up for the embarrassing show I put on.

My mind wandered off thinking back to that dream, it was the most peculiar dream I'd ever had because not only was it strange that I even dreamt of such a place, but it also felt very real, it was like a strong case of daja vu. I started thinking of that little boy and girl, how sweet and innocent they looked. They seemed like brother and sister yet as I watched them the bond of their relationship said otherwise, 'oh come on Bella it was just a dream get over it already' I told myself. Something in my head wanted to protest but I paid no attention. It was just a dream. A silly dream.

It wasn't long before we got back to the house and got inside to see Jeremy coming down the stairs. "Hey, I thought you were at the Historical thing" he said with a surprised yet confused expression, "we were but Bella wasn't feeling too great and passed out" she told him and me being glad that she didn't go into to much detail about it. "What! Are you alright? Do you need anything?" he rambled getting panicked, I thought it was precious how he was so concerned for me, but I didn't want him to fuss.

"I'm ok, just need to rest my head. But do me favour, please don't tell Elena about this. I don't want to spoil her weekend" I asked them and they nodded in reply. I knew the minute Elena found out what happened today she'd be back here in an instant and I didn't want that, my sister deserved to have her fun without any worries on her mind. After that I went to my room and laid down on my bed snuggling into my soft pillow.

Damon's POV

Damn it! That son of…My neck was bleeding badly but was slowly healing after Elijah stabbed me with a pencil when I tried challenging him, big mistake. Rule number one don't ever try challenging an original vampire because it will have consequences, especially when you confront them alone. I thought back to earlier when I arrived to find Bella lying on the floor after Carol told me how she just passed out, and when she came to I didn't miss the very intense moment Bella and Elijah shared together.

That really did have me on edge, something was seriously going on there. I didn't know whether or not Elijah was trying to compel Bella, or if I was missing a very important piece of the puzzle I was putting together in my head. Well whatever the reason I was going to find out one way or another.

BPOV

When I woke up I noticed that it was now dark out, I reached into my jeans pocket for my phone to see what time it was, but to my surprise my phone wasn't there. So I checked my other pocket but it wasn't there either. What the? Where was it?

I looked around the bed to see if it had dropped out my pocket but it was no where in sight. Oh great. I decided to check Jenna's car because it could have slipped out in the passenger seat. Just then there was a knock at the front door and seconds later I heard it open. I left my room and heard Jenna talking to whoever was at the door.

"Oh here she is now" I heard Jenna say as I got half way down the stairs and saw her talking with...I gasped. Standing in the doorway was the mystery man from before. "Hi" I managed to say keeping my eyes on him as I descended down the remaining steps. "Hi, we weren't properly introduced before, I'm Elijah" he said and stuck his hand out which again I instantly grasped felt a spark as our hands connected.

"I'm Isabella, but just Bella" I said with my eyes glued to his face the whole time. He then took my hand and a placed a gentle kiss on the back of it that made me shiver in pleasure, 'ok Bella calm down' I told myself. "A beautiful name to fit such a rare exquisite beauty as yourself" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at his words, I'm sure I was close to melting as my legs were already starting to feel like jelly. I hadn't noticed that Jenna had left the room.

"So err what brings you here, Elijah?" I asked nervously, "well just as you left before I noticed that you dropped something, and I wanted to return it to you" with that said he reached into the inside of his top left jacket pocket and pulled out my phone and handed it to me. "Oh my gosh thank so you much" I said being so relieved and grateful that he had found it but even more grateful that he was kind enough to return it. "Your welcome. I hope you are feeling much better now" he asked with a question in that sentence. "Much better" I said with a smile, just him being here makes me feel better.

"Well I must be off, but I do hope to see you again Bella" he asked with that look of desperation in his eyes, "I hope so too Elijah. And thank you again for returning my phone, I really appreciate it" I said silently wishing that he didn't have to go. He kissed my hand again before departing from the house.

I was so caught up in my own dream land when I heard someone clear there throat. I looked round to see Jenna with a grin on her face, "what?" I asked innocently, "I saw that. You like him and don't try to deny it because guilt is written all over your face" she said smugly with hands now on her hips.

"I really don't know what you're talking about" I said walking passed her to go in the kitchen. I didn't hear the next thing she said as my thoughts were fully on Elijah.

Third person's POV

He couldn't believe it, after all this time, all the searching, he had finally found her. He had spent so many years of loneliness trying to track her down, it had put him in a difficult situation that he had to drop everything to come and deal with this doppelganger situation. But he saw now that it was worth the trouble.

He didn't know all the details of how exactly she came to be, but he would soon find out. For now all that mattered was that she was here and if he knew one thing it was this. He had lost her once, he would NOT. Loose her. Again.

**Authors note: So there's a lot of tension going on between Bella and Elijah. Can anyone figure out what's going on yet?**

**To answer some peoples questions about what's happening between Bella and Elijah all I can say is that I'm gonna have to keep leaving you hanging cause all will be revealed soon enough. **

**Did you like this chapter? Leave your reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning I got up and took a nice warm shower and after that I felt refreshed and ready to start a new day. I blow dried my hair leaving it down and threw on a white spaghetti strap tank top, blue skinny jeans and white peep toe sandals. I then went downstairs to the kitchen where my father was drinking a cup of coffee watching the news when he saw me enter the room.

"Morning, are you alright?" he asked with a concerned expression, "err yeah I'm great. Why do ask?" I asked him. "I over heard about what happened yesterday at the Historical Society", oh joy, well he was going to find out one way or another. I mean I fainted in front of a whole crowd of people including council members and of coarse the Mayor, it was bound to have people whispering. "It was nothing, I just wasn't feeling too good, that's all" I said trying to stop him from making a big deal out of it, "well as long as you're alright" he said with a questioning look and I just nodded my head in return. I then pulled out a bowl, a spoon, some cereal and the milk from the fridge and then sat down to eat my breakfast.

Not long after I finished and John had left the room Jenna and Jeremy wandered in to get their breakfast while I washed up. "So what are you guys doing today" I asked them as I finished cleaning and went to the fridge pour myself some orange juice, "well later I'm going to this dinner party tonight Damon's having at his place" she said. "Really? I bet that's going to interesting for you" I said laughing at the end of my sentence, "oh you have no idea. I wouldn't be going if Alaric hadn't roped me into it" she says with a love struck expression, which I just smile at, it made me happy that she was happy.

"What about you Jeremy?" I ask as he munched away at his cereal, "the usual really, homework, video games, music, girls", I then threw the kitchen towel at him because of that last bit. "God you are such a teenager" I said and we all laughed. Just then Damon Salvatore walked in, "ooo what's the big laugh about? Anything I want to know?" he asked. "We were just talking about girls" Jeremy said with a cheeky smile causing me to slap him upside the head, "no we weren't, we were discussing what plans we all have today. And by the way how did you get in?" I asked out of curiosity seeing as he had just barged right in.

"Well one your door was unlocked and two I've always been welcome here. Isn't that right Jenna" he asked looking across to my aunt who just rolled her eyes, "sadly yes" she said in a dull voice that nearly had me laughing. "So how are you today Bella? We won't having to be calling 911 at anytime soon will we?" he asked with that annoying grin that I just wanted to slap off his face. "Ha ha very funny Damon, how would you like it if you passed out in front of a whole audience" I asked, "hmm I wouldn't know because I've had plenty of woman pass out when I walk into the room" he really did love himself to much. "I've got news for you Damon, the only reason those woman passed out is because they've never seen such a big lying sack of crap and I'm not talking about your ego".

Jenna then choked on her drink as she and Jeremy and burst out laughing while Damon just stood there trying to think of anything to say, but nothing came out. Bella 2 Damon 0. "Aww I think you broke him Bella" Jenna says through her laughter, "I think it was the best thing for everyone don't you think" I said with a huge smile on my face before my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and it revealed a message from Elena.

**Bold writing Elena **– normal writing Bella

**Hey how are things going, are you alright? How is everyone? Xx**

Hey things are great, Damon's here with me, Jer and Jenna. Xx

**Really, what's he doing there so early?**

No idea but it at the moment were just having a good laugh about Damon's ego lol

**Lol hahaha wish I was there to see that xx**

I wish that too, how's everything going with you? Xx

**Great, it's just so nice to be back here. It was hard at first what with the memory of my adopted parents, but I'm ok now. Stefan's helping me to relax.**

I'm sure he is, spare me the details please.

**Omg shut up.**

Lol but seriously I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You deserve it. Xx

**Thanks Bells, Stefan and I are gonna go for a walk around the lake but I'll text you later. Love you sis. Xx**

Love you too, have a good time Xx

I then placed my phone back into my pocket, "who's that?" Damon asked. "Elena, she was just asking if everything was ok here" I told him, "and what did you tell her?" he asked. "I simply told her that things were going great because I'm having a marvellous time deflating your ego" I calmly said while everyone else besides Damon laughed while watching his reaction.

Jenna then left the room as her phone rang and Jeremy went into the living room while Damon and I stayed talking in the kitchen, "So what's this dinner party all about?" I asked changing the subject, "ah I see Jenna told you about that. Well I was just planning on having a little get together with, Alaric, Jenna, Andy and John" if I had a drink I would have chocked on that last part. "My dad, you're inviting my dad? But you guys can't stand each other. From what I've seen and heard anyway" I said. "Yeah well I've come to the conclusion that it's best to let bygones be bygones and move on" he said sounding like he had suddenly grown into maturity. But who was he kidding, himself? No, something was definitely off there.

After our little talk Damon left saying he had to go home and prepare some preparations for tonight and when he said this I was instantly dreading what that meant. My gut instincts were kicking in, but for what reason I don't know. I decided to go for a walk to calm myself down before I really did pass out again, the fresh air would do me good. I told Jenna where I was going before leaving the house.

Elena's POV

I was praying that tonight would go according to plan because in Damon's head his superior idea would go off without a hitch, not that I was convinced. The minute he told us how he planned to dagger Elijah had shivers running down my spine, this was surely crossing a very dangerous line, but if I was going to protect the ones I love then this had to be done.

I just dreaded and panicked that if tonight went wrong it for any reason then we would be dealing with a very angry and vengeful original. So Damon had better hope that he pulled tonight off because my family and friend's lives were counting on it.

BPOV

I was sat down on a bench in the towns square just admiring the scenery and loving the feel of the suns warmth on my skin. "Bella" I heard someone call and looked behind me to see Elijah stood there in all his glory, this brought a genuine smile to my face at the sight of him. "Elijah, hi" I said in shyness, "good evening, are you well?" he asked like the gentleman he was. "Yeah I'm good, how about you?" I asked as he sat next to me on the bench, "I'm very good, thank you for asking" he said in that smooth British voice of his.

We started talking about anything and everything, he asked about my life, so I told him about everything up to now. He was intrigued with how I was adopted but said he was sorry that I had to learn such a thing after spending half my life with the people I thought to be my parents only to discover that they weren't. He then told me about his life and explained how he also had a family that was once perfect until they all went there separate ways after their mother tragically died and his father was a complete monster that wouldn't care less if they lived or died. It was horrific how such a loving family could be torn apart like that. He didn't really give me any names of his family but it didn't matter because just learning about them was enough for me. I also got the feeling that he was holding something back. That there was more than to what he was telling me.

As he ended his story I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms Elijah and comfort him, but instead I gently took his hand in mine and stroked his soft skin with my thumb. He smiled at me for this gesture as his hand closed around mine. "Bella I just wanted you to know that you're the only person I've ever told about my family, I haven't spoken about them in such a long time. Never shared the memories with anyone, until now." he said softly, and I felt truly touched and honoured at the fact that he allowed himself to open up and talk about a subject that I now knew hurt him. "Thank you for sharing it with me Elijah, if your mother was here right now she'd be proud of you" I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Thank you Bella" he said with such emotion as he cupped the side of face with his hand and I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into his touch that felt more than perfect. I opened my eyes again I saw that his face was now only inches from mine. We starred into each others eyes and slowly leaned in, the world around us seemed to disappear. I felt his intoxicating warm breath against my face, his lips were now hovering over mine as they were about to brush..."Bella!" we froze, WHAT! "Bella" I heard the voice shout again from afar and Elijah and I both pulled away.

Ok whoever this was I was going to absolutely kill them for ruining this perfect moment. I turned round to see Bonnie standing in the distance waving me over, in return I raised my hand to say one minute. "Well I must be off as I have a dinner to attend tonight and have a few things to do before then, but it really has been more than wonderful talking to you Bella. I wish to spend more time with you that is if you will allow me to do so" he asked politely, ever the gentleman. "Of course" I said with a smile and vice versa, we then swapped phone numbers and bid each other goodbye.

I walked over to Bonnie and she looked slightly worried, but why? "Hey, what was that all about?" She asked and I was a bit confused to what she meant. "What was what?" I asked her, "that, you and Elijah" she asked motioning her hand to where myself and Elijah were just sat, "you know Elijah?" I asked while wondering how she knew him.

"Yes he's a friend of Lukas dad, but why were you with him?" well that explained it. "Err I lost phone yesterday at the Historical Society and Elijah found it and was kind enough to bring it back to me. And today we just bumped into each other and got talking, that's all" I told her, not that Bonnie looked at all convinced, I didn't quite understand why she was so bothered about it but we just dropped the subject and went to the grill for something to eat where we hung out for some time.

Elena's POV

I was sat on the couch with Stefan as he was telling me the story of his ripper days when all of sudden my phone rang, I glanced at the screen to see it was Bonnie and pressed the answer button.

_Italic writing is Bonnie _– Normal is Elena

"Bonnie hey what's up?" I asked

_"I think we have a problem"_

"Why what's wrong?" I asked going into panic over drive.

_"I was on my way to grill and I saw Bella with Elijah in the town square"_

"Why? What was she doing with him?" I asked her now worried about my sister, what would she be doing with Elijah in the first place.

_"I asked her that myself and she said that she lost her phone yesterday and Elijah found it and brought it back to her and today she just bumped into him. But Elena I have a feeling that there's more to it than that"._

"What do you mean?" I asked wanting to know exactly what she meant.

_"They were about to kiss Elena right before I interrupted"_

To say I was in shock was an understatement, Elijah was going to kiss Bella? I looked at Stefan who looked just as shocked and worried as me because I knew he had heard the entire conversation. He then took the phone out of my hand to speak.

"Bonnie is Bella with you right now?" he asked franticly.

_"Yeah were at the grill, I'm just outside at the moment, why what's going on?"_

"We'll explain later, I'm gonna ring Damon, but just make sure you don't let Bella out of your sight" he said in a commanding way.

_"Ok I won't"_

She then ended the call as Stefan then rang Damon on his phone and put it on loud speaker. It kept ringing until he finally picked up.

_"Hello brother"_

"Damon it's me, we have a problem" Stefan said and continued to tell Damon what Bonnie had told us.

BPOV

Bonnie and I were on our way back to my house as it was getting late, Bonnie had asked if it was alright to come over for a while as she didn't want to be alone, which I was more than ok with because earlier she had told me how she and Luka had gotten into a fight and were no longer friends. I was extremely sad for Bonnie because the way she spoke about Luka she seemed very close to him, and now that jerk had hurt her feelings. It wasn't long till we arrived and Bonnie pulled up behind a car that was parked up in front.

Once we got inside I saw a middle aged man with short brown hair standing in the living room talking to Jenna, "hey your back, I was wondering where you'd gotten too" she said sighing with relief. "Hey Bonnie, erm Bella this is Alaric Saltzman and Alaric this Bella" she said introducing us as we both shook hands, so this was her fancy man. "It's nice to meet you Bella, Jenna's told me all about you" he said politely, "it's nice to meet you too, Elena mentioned you were a history teacher at her school" I said smiling at him in politeness, "yeah that's right" he said smiling back, "well I'll be starting there on Monday and at least I already know one teacher and he just so happens to be my aunts boyfriend" I joked and we all laughed and talked before the two of them had to head off along with my father who had made an appearance by rushing down the stairs quickly biding me and Jeremy farewell. I really was happy for Jenna, she and Alaric made a perfect couple.

A few hours later Jeremy, Bonnie and I were sat watching the T.V in the living room waiting for our food as we had ordered pizza when suddenly there was that strange feeling that again telling something was not right.

Damon's POV

John, Jenna, Alaric, Elijah, Andy and I were sat round the table eating the dinner I had proudly made sharing stories until came the time to take Elijah down. After Stefan told about what happened with Elijah and Bella with that near kiss I was more determined than ever to make sure this plan worked. There was no doubt that he was compelling Bella and whatever he had planned for her had to be stopped here and now. I was going to get him alone after dinner and use the dagger that was currently hidden away. Just then my phone rang, I took it out my pocket and saw it was Stefan, "excuse me a minute" I said leaving the room for some privacy.

"Hello brother" I said.

_"Damon you need to get over to Elena's now!"_

"Why what's going on?" I asked knowing that something was seriously wrong.

_"Jeremy just called, he said someone just broke into the house!"_

"Damn it!" I hissed as this would happen now interrupting my plans. "Alright I'm on my way" I said about to hang up.

_"Wait Damon! There's something else"_

Why was I not looking forward to the next thing he was about to say. "What" I said waiting for his answer.

_"They took Bella..."_

**Authors note: Dun dun dun duuuuuunnn! Oh dear what's going to happen now? Who took Bella and why? Will Elijah come to her rescue? Stayed tuned.**

**Did you enjoy this chapter, what do you thinks going to happen next? Leave your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Damon's POV

Damn it! And Damn it again! This had to happen now didn't it. I hurried back into the dinning room and saw everyone had finished eating their meals and were now in deep conversation. "Excuse me ladies but if you don't mind I need a quick word with Alaric, John and Elijah" I said in a state of emergency but was polite about it.

"Not at all I think I need another glass of wine anyway" Jenna said sounding a little tipsy as she and Andy left the room, when I was sure they were out of hearing range I turned to face the guys. "Ok enough of the games, what did you do" I angrily hissed at Elijah, "I have no idea what your talking about" he said putting on the innocent act.

"Oh don't give me that crap. What have you done with Bella" I hissed at him again only to see a worried expression on his face, huh? "What! What do mean what's he done with Bella?" John asked frantically. "What I mean John is that Stefan just got a phone call from Jeremy who said that someone broke into the house and kidnapped Bella" and at those words John leapt up and raced out the house and when I turned my eyes back to Elijah I found nothing but an empty seat.

BPOV

God my head hurt, what happened? The last I remembered was going the front door, and then that was it. I tried to move my arms and legs but found that I couldn't and as I focused my vision I saw the reason why. I was tied to a chair. What the hell? I looked at my surroundings and saw I was in some kind of cave. I then heard footsteps approaching from outside until the metal door swung open to reveal two figures, both male. One had dark brown hair and the other was a dirty blonde.

"Well would you look at that, sleeping beauty has awakened" the brown haired man said causing the two to laugh. "Hello there beautiful, your probably wondering why you're here, am I right" he asked and I nodded. "Well I'll level with you, I'm going to ask you a simple question. Tell us the truth and the chances are you will live to see another day, but if you screw with us then there will be consequences" he in dark threatening manner, so I just nodded in reply wondering what they could possibly want.

"Good, now. Where can we find the doppelganger?" he asked but I was dumb founded to what he meant. "I don't know what you're talking about" I said, "ahhhhhhhh!" I let out a huge scream as the other man had pulled out a gun and shot my right shoulder. "You shouldn't tell lies sweetie. I'll say again, tell me where the doppelganger is?" he asked but I just didn't have a clue what he was going on about, "I don't know what you mean" I said through the pain, "ahhhhhhh!" I screamed again as he shot my left leg and tears were running down my face from the pain.

Elena's POV

Stefan and I were now back to at house after the phone call from Jeremy and Bonnie about the break in and Bella being kidnapped, we grabbed our things and left the cabin as quick as possible before getting in the car and speeding down the high way, there was absolutely no time to lose, not when my sister was in danger.

We got back within the hour and its now been at least two and a half hours since Bella's went missing. Damon and John were here while Jenna who Alaric had to convince to stay over at his place because we didn't want her coming home and finding out about this whole situation.

I was waiting for any news on Bella as Bonnie was at this moment trying to find her by using the locater spell. I was pacing frantically back and forth when Bonnie spoke. "She's at the Lockwood cellar" she announced and with that said Damon and Stefan told us to stay here as they ran out in vampire speed. I was about to tell Stefan before they left that I wanted to go as well but there was no time for arguments so I stayed with my family and desperately prayed that my sister was alright.

BPOV

By now I could feel my life slipping away, the man kept repeating the question over and over but I just gave him the same answer. I had been shot four times in both my shoulders and my legs and then my arms were sliced with a knife. I couldn't take anymore, I was loosing too much blood and was slowly loosing consciousness.

"Well looks as though she isn't going to talk" one of the guys said but I couldn't tell who as my vision was blurry and my eyes were getting too heavy to keep open. "Yeah you're right, it was worth a shot" I heard the other voice joke as both men laughed. "Let's just put her out of her misery" one of them said, "now hold on, after all that I've gotten quite thirsty, and it would be a shame to let something so sweet as this one go to waste" what was that supposed to mean? And yet again I heard them both laugh but then stopped and fell into silence. "What was that?" one of the guys asked, "I don't know I'll go check it out" the other man said as I heard the metal door open and close.

Not to long after a scream was heard from outside, "Terry!" the man shouted to his friend who didn't reply. "Terry you out there!" he shouted again but still no reply. "Who are you?" I heard him ask whoever was there. "I'm Elijah, now who are you and what are doing here" Elijah? No he couldn't be here he was going to get hurt. "I'm sorry….W-we were sent to collect the doppelganger for Klaus" Klaus? Who was Klaus? And why all of sudden did the man sound petrified. "Well then you have not only made the mistake of venturing into this town, but you also made the greatest mistake of torturing someone I truly care for" he finished his speech followed by a tearing noise and a loud thud.

I then felt my arms and legs being freed from there restraints and then felt pair of arms lift me up, "Bella! Bella can you hear me!" Elijah pleaded but I was just too weak to respond. "I'm here now my darling, your going to be alright. Just stay with me" the voice of my saviour said as I then felt something warm started to flow down my throat before I let go of consciousness and slipped away into the dark.

Elena's POV

Another half hour later we were all still waiting for Damon and Stefan to return with Bella, we'd heard nothing from them since they left and I was seriously starting to freak out. Jeremy, Bonnie and John were sat in the living room while I was in the kitchen drinking yet another glass of water trying to calm myself down. Just then I heard the front door fly open.

"Oh my god!" I heard Bonnie yell and ran to see what was wrong. Standing in the hallway were Stefan and Damon without a scratch on them which I was relieved about, but then gasped at what I saw next. There standing behind them was Elijah holding a very unconscious and blood covered Bella in his arms. I snapped out my shocked state and ran towards my sister, "oh my god Bella!" I half yelled. "She's going too be alright Elena, I fed her my blood" Elijah said as he then moved to the living room to lay her down gently on the couch.

"What happened to her?" John asked Elijah who was now bent down besides Bella as the rest of us gathered round her. "I found her in the Lockwood Cellar, two vampires had tortured her. She was barely alive when I got there" he said with his voice sounding distant as his concentration was on Bella. The way he looked at her was like...no it couldn't be. Could it?

"How do we know you're telling us the truth hmm? How do we know that you didn't set this up and arrange for someone to kidnap Bella?" Then faster than anybody could blink Damon was being held up against the wall by Elijah who now looked extremely ticked off.

"You dare suggest that that I would carry out such vulgar behaviour towards Isabella" he said growled at Damon with his voice carrying venom, "wouldn't...put...it passed...you" Damon said struggling to breathe. "Now hear this Salvatore, you can judge me all you want but when it comes to Isabella, do not ever question my loyalty. Do you understand" he asked Damon who nodded his head as Elijah then realised him leaving Damon gasping for air.

"Ok so you saved her, I get that. But what I don't get is this sudden loyalty and compassion you have for Bella, what's with that?" Bonnie asked as she was just as confused as the rest of us, "That is my business and my business alone" Elijah told her as he went back to Bella's side and held her hand in his.

BPOV

I was sitting on a sunny hill side watching the beautiful view and listening to the sound of water that quietly passed by in the stream feeling so free and at peace. Just then I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see Elijah standing just a few feet away. I smiled and shot up from my sitting position and ran straight into his arms where we just held each other.

He then shocked me by pulling back taking my face into his hands then gently kissed me, and I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. We stayed like this for a good few minutes to my disappointment as I wanted this moment to last forever before he pulled away with my eyes still closed as I took in what just happened. "I told you I wouldn't let you go" my eyes then snapped open to see not Elijah but Edward in his place.

I gasped hoping that this was some sort of sick joke, he couldn't be here, "Edward, no, how did you find me?" I asked not believing that this was happening, "I will always find you love, your mine Bella Swan, we belong together" he said, but by god he was deluded. "No I don't belong to you, I am not some pet to keep you entertained when you get bored. I hate you Edward Cullen and I am no longer in love with you. I've moved on" I strongly told him trying to detach myself from his hold, but he wasn't letting go.

"If I can't have you, then I'll make sure nobody else can" he said sounding like a crazy psycho. I then heard a laugh come from behind and glanced round to see Victoria watching as I struggled against Edwards tight grip. "Finish her Eddie, show the little human what she's worth" she ordered and with that he tightened his grasp on my upper arms and went directly for my neck.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

I screamed as I tried to fight against the pair of arms that held onto me, "Bella it's me! It's alright your safe now! It was just a nightmare" I heard the voice say as I realized that the person holding me was Elena. Wait a minute Elena? When did she get here? 'Or for that matter how did I even get here?' I asked myself as I noticed that I was in my room and it was now morning.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked and that's when I had suddenly realised that the pain from my body was gone. I went inspect the wounds on my shoulders, only to find that there was no damage. Huh? What the? "Bella what's wrong?" Elena asked as I then checked my legs and arms to find nothing, not even a speck of blood. Had some miracle occurred while I was unconscious or something or had I gone completely mad because it was as if nothing had happened.

"Err nothing. When did you get home?" I asked her still confused about what was going on. "Got back this morning. Jeremy said that you passed out the couch last night after watching a few movies so he and Bonnie helped put you to bed" she said but if that was true then how come I couldn't remember. I couldn't possibly have dreamt up the whole thing up from last night, it was too real. "Is anything wrong?" she asked and I was pretty much wondering that myself. "No err I was just thinking about something…but erm I'm gonna go for a shower, is everyone awake?" I asked changing the subject. "Yeah Jeremy and John are downstairs and Jenna slept at Alaric's last night" she said and I smiled at that last bit.

She then left the room as I went to my draw and pulled out a red v neck t-shirt along with some black knee length leggings and then chose my black flats. While in the shower I took the time to think about that dream I had of Edward and Victoria, it freaked me out the way he said 'I will always find you love', it was so possessive and the thought of him coming to find me and claim me back like I was some kind of pet was a nightmare on it's own. After I finished my shower and got dressed I came out the bathroom to dry my hair. It was funny how energetic my body felt today, it was like I was full on adrenaline, it was weird yet felt great.

Once I was done I tied up my hair in a pony tail and left my room. I was about to make my way downstairs when I over heard something. "I can't do this anymore, we need to tell her the truth" I heard Elena say but who and what was she talking about? I then heard another voice that I think was Damon's, "Elena" he half shouted. "She needs to know Damon" Elena told him and I now wanted to know what was going on.

I slowly and quietly walked down a few steps to see not only Elena, Stefan, John and Damon gathered in the living room, but also there was Bonnie who was sat next to Jeremy on the couch and Elijah who was stood next to the window with his hands in his jacket pockets. I made sure that they couldn't see me as I watched and listened in on their conversation.

"No she doesn't, your not the authority here Elena, you don't make the rules. We've already got enough people in town who know about us, were not adding another person to the damn list" Damon he stated but Elena didn't back down, "she's my sister Damon, look at what's already happened. She'll always be involved whether you, myself or anyone else likes it or not" she finished. What did she mean I was involved? Involved in what? "I agree with you" Stefan said standing next to Elena with his arms folded over his chest.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's Saint Stefan to the rescue once again" Damon said like the sarcastic childish boy he was. "I have a more perfect solution to deal with this situation and all it involves is a little eye contact and then problem solved" he said in ignorance and before I had time to question what he meant I saw Elena tense up, "don't you dare Damon" she warned him for whatever he was about to do. "Oh I would" he said with a smile and what happened next came close to giving me a heart attack. I saw Elijah disappear from beside the window and move at inhuman speed so he now had Damon up against the wall by his neck.

What. The. Hell!

**Authors note: Oh dear the cats out of the bag, how will Bella take it? Find out in the next chapter.**

**I know there wasn't much of a surprise in this chapter with the whole kidnapping with Bella because it turned out to be Klaus's men, but I didn't want to give to much away as there will be more surprise's to come so don't worry. Keep leaving your reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

I had to be hallucinating, there was no way that I just saw that happen. "You touch or go anywhere near Bella and I will gladly end your miserable existence" Elijah threatened Damon before he dropped him to the floor. I gave out a gasp and that's when he looked up and saw me. "Bella" he chocked out and with that Elena and everyone else saw me too. "Bella" Elena gasped as I then retreated and ran back to my room not believing what I had just witnessed, "Bella wait!" I heard her yell but didn't pay attention as I quickly slammed my door shut and locked it.

I heard footsteps outside my door and then came the repeated knocking "Bella please open the door" she pleaded but I didn't dare, "Go away!" I shouted just wanting to left alone. "This is ridicules let's just knock the damn thing down" I heard Damon say and I backed away from the door just in case, "Damon would you please shut up she's probably scared enough as it is" Elena told him in annoyance.

A few minutes later I was sat on my bed when I heard the sound of footsteps retreating and not a moment to soon come another knock at my door. "Bella I know what you saw came as a shock but if you let me in I promise I'll explain everything. I told the others go downstairs, it's just me now" she said and I decided that it was best to just get this over with.

I got up from the bed and approached the door to unlock it then opened it and saw Elena stood there with a relieved yet worried expression. I motioned her to come inside and once she did I closed the door again and we both then sat down on the bed. "Ok I know this looks bad but I can explain this whole thing" she assured me, "you can explain why I saw Elijah move faster than anybody could blink and pretty much nail Damon to the wall" I calmly said raising my eyebrows and awaited her explanation.

"Yeah, but I'll start by asking you this question. Do you believe in the supernatural?" She hesitantly asked and oh boy did I believe alright. "Yeah, I do" I answered and she seemed slightly relieved. "Well then you better get comfortable because this is gonna be one heck of a story" she said and proceeded to tell me everything.

Elijah's POV

I couldn't get the image out of my head, the way Bella looked at me after she saw what I had done, that petrified expression that was placed upon her beautiful face all because of me, and I loathed myself for it. The last thing I wanted was scare her, but I just couldn't contain my anger when that pathetic Salvatore boy dared to even suggest manipulating my Isabella I snapped, the mere idea of him messing with her head made me want to rip him to pieces.

My thoughts then went back to last night when I had found Bella tied up covered from head to toe in blood just minutes away from death. Words could not express what I had felt, the minute I heard those two animals discuss drinking Bella's blood I instantly let my instincts take over.

I dreaded to think what would have happened had I not shown up when I did, the mere thought of loosing Isabella again would have been the end of me, I could not face that pain again. I doubted Klaus did know about Bella, but if he did and I find out he sent his petty followers to harm her, then hell have no furry the minute he steps foot in this town I would show him what a true monster I could be.

If there is an important lesson to learn from me it is that 'if anyone should dare to cross me by harming my Isabella in anyway possible then there shall be no where you can run or hide from my wrath'.

BPOV

To say I was totally shocked was an understatement, after nearly two hours straight Elena had finally finished explaining everything and I mean everything, from discovering Stefan and Damon being vampires, Bonnie being a witch, Katherine being her doppelganger (Now I knew what that meant), Caroline getting turned into a vampire, the werewolf curse, Tyler Lockwood being a werewolf, the moonstone, Elijah being an original vampire, the Klaus situation, just everything right down to last detail.

After that I wasn't sure what to think or say for that matter. A part of me was angry at the fact that I hadn't been told all this from day one, but I didn't necessarily agree with that part of my brain as I realized that it wasn't Elena's secret to tell and she was only trying to protect me, so I couldn't really stay mad at her.

"So, there you have it I suppose" she said trying to lighten the mood while looking uneasy, but I honestly didn't know what to say. I gave it a minute for it to all sink in, but just as I was in deep thought a light bulb flicked on in my head. "So me being kidnapped wasn't just some crazy thing I made up in my head was it? It really did happen" I asked her and she sighed, "yes, and the two guys that tortured you were vampires" she said with her voice filled with sadness.

Then something got to me, "how did you know that?" I asked her with a confused expression. "Elijah, he was the one who saved you and killed those guys. He gave you his blood to heal and brought you home" she explained and I was taken aback, I recalled hearing Elijah's voice that night but I thought I was just hallucinating from lack of blood loss. My heart rate picked up at the realization that Elijah had truly been there and saved my life. Elena explained to me earlier how vampire blood can heal and I now I knew why I had woken this morning with no injuries. It all finally made sense.

I then changed the subject to discuss something else that worried me to no end and that was this sacrifice thing. "So let me this straight, this guy Klaus wants you because you're the key to breaking the sun and the moon curse" I said narrowing my eyes at her. "Yeah, and in order for the curse to be broken the doppelganger has to die. And that's me" she said whispering the last part, the very thought of loosing Elena killed me inside and out. "Your not gonna die Elena, there has to be another way" I said pleading with her, "there is no other way" she said sounding as if she had completely given up hope. "Then we'll find one" I said with determination taking her hand in mine as I vowed right here and now that I would fight for my sisters survival even if she didn't like it. I wouldn't let her die just to break some stupid curse.

After that we ended our private discussion and left the room to go back downstairs where everyone was waiting, Jeremy and Bonnie were still sat on the couch, Stefan was sat on the other chair leaning forward with his chin on resting on his knuckles, Damon was leaning on the far wall looking bored, John was pacing back and forth seeming slightly frustrated and Elijah who I was surprised to see was still here was by the window looking upset. As soon as they all saw us their eyes went back and forth between Elena and me looking as though they were going to ask the same question. "She knows you guys, I've told Bella everything from the start up to now" she said glancing round the room, I noticed how Damon didn't look at all happy with Elena.

"Well there's another Gilbert to add to list of idiotic vampire slayers" Damon mouthed off, and just then I remembered that I had a score to settle with him, so I walked right up to the childish vamp and when he wasn't expecting it I drew back my arm gave him one hell of a right hook which had stumbling. "That's for Jeremy, Elena told me what did to him and how you chose to take out your anger by snapping my poor innocent brother's neck all because Katherine didn't love you" I shouted at him and suddenly the wind was knocked out of me as Damon had slammed me against the wall at vampire speed only to be thrown off and pinned to the floor by Elijah.

"Did I not warn you Salvatore that If you ever placed your filthy hands on her I wouldn't hesitate to kill you!" Elijah yelled looking prepared to rip Damon to shreds, I immediately intervened, even though I did want Damon to suffer for what he did to Jeremy and also what he did to poor Caroline as Elena had mentioned he had physically abused her when she was still human. He deserved to live with his conscience.

I slowly approached the two even though I heard voices from around the room telling me not to and that I was going to get hurt, but I paid no attention. As I got close enough I carefully placed my hand on Elijah's tense shoulder hoping to calm him down before he did something really stupid. "Elijah, look at me" I gently said as he turned to face me with a burning rage in his eyes. "He's not worth it, let him go. Please" I pleaded and with that I stared into his eyes turn softer and he hesitantly removed his tight hold on Damon's neck to straighten himself up.

Damon got up off the floor just seconds after Elijah backed off and cracked the side of his neck, "so this is this way it is from now on? Any harm comes to poor Bella and her knight in shining armour comes to her aid" he said sarcastically and I was about to say something when Stefan beat me to the punch, "Damon for once in your life will you just shut up! Bella just saved your skin, the least you can do is be grateful" he yelled and I was glad there was at least one mature Salvatore here who knew when it was time to call it quits.

"Grateful! Ha! Yeah I'm totally grateful that she punched me, rubbed the past in my face and to top it off the big bad original vampire attacked me all because of her" Damon seethed in an angry childish way. "Well to be honest Damon you deserved it, because for one Bella has a right to be angry for all that you've done and two you attacked her knowing that she could have been seriously hurt so I'd say that you rightfully earned what was coming to you" Elena said setting him straight.

John then walked forward till he was up in Damon's face, "just to make things clear, if you ever place your hands on my daughter again I swear that the minute your back is turned I won't hesitate to drive a stake through your heart" he threatened Damon who just scoffed. "Yeah you keep telling yourself that John but we both know that I'd rip that ring off your finger and snap your neck in no time" he said and I knew what that he meant about my fathers immortality ring.

"Damon if you could just stop with your cocky attitude for one minute, there's something I need to tell all of you" I said and by that something I meant the chapter of my story that had never been revealed. "Ok so like Elena's already said I know your secret and I want to firstly say that I'm absolutely shocked, but rest assured I'm not afraid of any of you. Secondly I would never tell anybody about this because given the fact of what I've been told it doesn't change the way I care for each and everyone of you" I said glancing at the three vampire's in the room who apart from Damon smiled at my speech along with everyone else.

"And lastly I have a secret that's not quite mine to share, but you all deserve to know the truth" I said and saw they all now had a confused expression upon their faces. "What do you mean?" Jeremy asked and I sighed, "well let's just say that you might want to get yourselves comfortable, because this going to be a long story" I said and proceeded to tell them.

"To start off do any of you know what the Cold Ones are?" I asked looking at Stefan, Damon and Elijah," yes I know exactly who they are" Elijah said with an expression of recognition. "What are Cold Ones?" Elena asked still confused, "Cold One's are a more dangerous breed of vampire, they have a much stronger bloodlust then ours. Their skin is pale white and ice cold, their speed and strength is no greater than ours, so we could easily over power them.

Their eyes change colour depending on what their diet is, for example the vegetarian kind has yellow eyes meaning they feed on animals, and the human drinkers have red eyes. Their bodies are made of marble, they have snake like venom running through their bodies that can help them to heal but it's highly dangerous as it covers their teeth and if their kind bites a human then they either change that human by letting the venom spread or kill them" Elijah finished and boy was I impressed by his knowledge.

"Oh my god" Elena said and I couldn't quite blame her, "but Bella how did you know about the Cold One's?" Stefan asked and I swallowed a lump in my throat, "like I said this is gonna be a long story" I said and continued on to my story.

Third persons POV

Back in Forks the Cullen's had never felt more incomplete or angry in their lives as they had found out a few days ago that Edward had been having an affair with Tanya Denali that had started two days after they had left Forks and Bella behind. Carlisle and Esme were disgusted with Edward and how he could betray poor Bella like this, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie wanted nothing more than to rip their brother to shreds for what he had done. Alice blamed herself for not telling her family about Edward, yes she had known about the whole thing but she just couldn't bring herself to come forward with the truth as she knew it would destroy not only her family, but it would of torn Bella apart too. She loved Bella like her own sister and couldn't stand to see her lose herself because of Edward's selfishness.

Charlie had dropped by a few days ago and had given the Cullen's a letter from Bella explaining how she had discovered she was adopted and left for a new life. And also mentioned how she discovered Edward's affair, and how she loved them all and would miss them very much except for Edward of coarse.

By the time this over the Cullen's were heartbroken, Bella was gone and wasn't coming back. Yet again Carlisle and Esme had lost their daughter and Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie had lost their sister. Alice screeched and screeched at Edward for hours on end telling him how it was all his fault that she had lost her bestest friend and sister, Rosalie had attacked Tanya, Emmet beat his brother to a pulp and Jasper had difficulty containing the Major given everyone's anger including his own.

After that Carlisle and Esme had told Edward to leave after he had explained that he only slept with Tanya because couldn't have Bella in that way as she was human and she would eventually come crawling back on her knees begging him to take her back. Both of them were horrified with Edward's new personality and they were sad to lose their son but there was no justifying what he had done.

At the moment Esme was doing some gardening while Carlisle was at the hospital, she noticed how Bella's departure had taken a great effect on her family, Alice was no longer her bubbly self, Emmet stopped playing his video games and stayed up in his room all day, Jasper no longer had confidence in himself, Rosalie hated herself for never giving Bella a chance, Carlisle felt like he had failed as a father and Esme herself had flash back's of the day she had lost her baby because losing Bella brought back that pain.

They all just hoped that wherever Bella was right now that she was happy and was leading a great new life the way she deserved.

BPOV

"I'm gonna kill him" Jeremy said as I finished telling them about the Cullen's, the wolves, James, Laurent, Victoria, The Volturi, all of it and ended with my discovery of Edwards affair. And…well let's just say that none of them are happy with what went on during my stay in Fork's. "Jeremy calm down" I said as he was absolutely angry with Edward, "calm down? Calm down! Bella he broke your heart, twice! And you expect me to be calm about he's done to my sister!" he shouted while pacing the room, I couldn't get a word into any of them as they all started there own debate.

"Your not gonna kill him because I am" my father said, "I will dance on his ashes" Elena said in dark manner, "I'll make sure he literally burns in hell" Bonnie said threw her teeth, "he won't be super fast when I tare both his legs off" Stefan growled, "when I get my hands on Mr Cullen I'll show him what a true blood thirsty vampire is capable of" Elijah hissed, and by that point I had heard enough.

"Guys! Please stop! He's not worth it. Ok yes Edward Cullen is the lowest of all scum bags and I'm not saying he doesn't deserve to suffer for what he's done, but we've already got bigger problems as it with Klaus coming to town and I don't want any of you get distracted by trying to get revenge on my past" I said pleading with them to not go on some sort of Brave Heart mission. "Bella he needs to pay" Elena said placing her hands on top of the couch, "and trust me Elena he will, but right now all that matters is protecting you from Klaus" I said.

"You have got to be the craziest girl I have ever met. Hanging out with a bunch of Cold ones while your human was a suicide waiting to happen, any vampire could tell you that" Damon said looking at me like I was insane and ok maybe I was but I was in love with Edward at the time and loved his family, they would never of hurt me on purpose.

POV?

So they have parted have they, well that spoilt my fun a little, but no matter because now I have the upper hand to finally claim my prize once for all. And this time nobody was going to stop me.

**Authors note: So the secrets are out in the open, who do you think the mystery POV belonged to? **

**In the next chapter there will be more Bella and Elijah time hint hint so watch out. Did you like this chapter? Leave your reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

A few hours later Stefan, Damon and Elijah had left right before Jenna had arrived home after being dropped off by Alaric. I asked Jenna if everything was ok because she seemed pretty upset but she clearly stated that she was alright and just had a bit of rough morning, so I decided to leave it for now and let her be.

Elena came to talk to me after dinner to make sure I was alright with this new turn of events because she seemed so sure I would freak out, but I simply told her I was fine and that I wasn't gonna go running anytime soon. I am quite surprised that nobody had told Jenna about this secret or that she hadn't had her own suspicions. I came to the conclusion that nothing in my life would ever be normal, and I didn't know if that was either a good or bad thing.

I had gotten my stuff ready for school tomorrow and was now sat at my desk emailing Renee from my laptop as we had kept in contact with each other regardless of her not being my real mother. I told her all about my new life here and how I've settled in quite fast, she then told me the latest news of how Charlie had started dating Sue Clearwater, which had shocked me at first but I was very happy for him and hoped that it worked out between them. Just then my phone rang and I picked it up from the desk to see the caller I.D was Jacob.

**Bold is Jacob **– normal is Bella

"Jacob hey" I said.

**"Bella where the hell are you! What's this Charlie's on about you leaving town!" **

He yelled "Jacob I thought Charlie gave you the note" I said bewildered to his attitude.

**"Oh yeah I got that, but what I don't understand is why you didn't bother to tell me in person!"**

What was his problem? "Jake it was a last minute decision, I needed to leave as soon as I could" I said.

**"You're with him aren't you? You and Cullen left town didn't you!" **

Ok that was it! "Jake not that it's any of your business but Edward and I broke up after I found him cheating on me!" I half yelled and there was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds before he spoke again.

**"He did what!"**

He yelled again, "yes I caught him in bed with some other girl right after he asked me to marry him. So apart from finding out I was adopted do you see now why I left town so fast?" I asked him with a bit of sarcasm mixed in with my tone of voice.

**"Bella...I'm sorry I just didn't know what to think". **

"Yeah well that's the problem Jake, you always think with your fists and never your head" I said and then hung up, I felt bad about it but I just couldn't speak to him right now. He did have a point about me not saying goodbye in person but it honestly was a last minute decision.

Just then I got the strangest feeling like there was another presence in the room, so I averted my eyes to look across my left shoulder and there sat on the window seat was Elijah. I would have asked myself how he got in but I figured he had come through the window seeing as it was open, and dare I say he was sneakier than Edward. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked him politely, "please excuse my rude entry, I was coming to pay you a visit when I heard slight distress in your voice" he said sounding a bit nervous as if I was gonna yell and scream at him for being in my room which I found extremely cute.

"That's ok, I was just talking to my friend Jake the shape shifter I told you about" I said and he nodded "he's kind of being a jerk at the moment, not that I can blame him but he just needs time to calm down" I said and got up to sit on my bed, but not before turning my laptop off. "Bella I wanted to apologise for what you saw earlier, if I hadn't of been so irresponsible by letting my anger get the best of me you wouldn't have found out like that. It was never my intention to scare you. Forgive me" he said with his voice sounding so smooth and gentle. Elijah was without a doubt the sweetest caring compassionate man I had ever met in my life and I felt honoured to know him.

"Elijah it's alright you did nothing wrong, and besides I'm truly thankful you stood up for me like that when Damon was gonna try to compel me. So thank you for that, and by the way you didn't scare me, I was just in shock and got a bit dramatic, but I'm fine now" I said assuring him that all was well and that he didn't have anything to be sorry about. "Thank you Bella, but I shall always carry my regret with me" he said and a smile made its way to his beautiful face, and with that we began to stare at each other intently.

His eyes were so captivatingly familiar, they held a mystery that drew me in which made me all the more determined to uncover. 'What was the secret behind Elijah Smith?' I thought to myself. "He didn't deserve you" I heard him say, "what do mean?" I asked as I was oblivious to what he meant by that sentiment. "Mr Cullen, he didn't deserve you. I pity the fool for letting such an enchanting beautiful woman like you go, but I'm glad he did because if not then I wouldn't of had the greatest pleasure of having you in my life Bella", oh god my heart felt like it was gonna jump out my chest.

"I'm glad I met you too Elijah" I said smiling at him and vice versa. "Well I must be going, but before I do I was wondering if I could take you somewhere tomorrow Bella" he asked looking slightly nervous, "sure, I mean I have school tomorrow but we could go after that" I suggested. "Would five thirty be good?" he asked and I nodded, "that's perfect" I said while smiling. "Then until tomorrow" he said and then lifted my right hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it sending shivers down my arm.

He was then gone in the blink of an eye and I was left sitting on my bed with a huge grin on my face before I changed into my pj's and went to bed.

Third person's POV

Down in the tomb Katherine was not happy not one bit, John had promised to get her out of this damn prison and to do that Elijah needed to die. John had told her of Damon's diabolical plan to get rid of Elijah by supposedly daggering him yesterday, so what was taking so long. Either something had gone horribly wrong or he and the rest of the gang were taking their sweet time.

But time was not something Katherine had, Klaus was drawing near and she needed to get out of Mystic Fall's before he arrived. If Klaus found her he would surely rip her apart for all she had done.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face as I was truly excited to be starting at my new school with Elena, Jeremy and all my other friends, but I was even more excited because I had a date with Elijah in a few hours, which I was totally nervous about. I peeled away the covers and went to pick out my outfit for today. I ended up choosing a white tank top, a red short-sleeved button up cardigan, black leggings and black flats and then went for a nice warm shower.

After that I came back into my room and blow-dried my hair. Once that was done I grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs, but on the way I bumped into Jeremy in the hallway who was checking out his hair in the mirror, 'he's such a guy' I thought to myself. "Morning" he said as he spotted my reflection in the mirror, "hey morning Jer" I replied giving him a smile. "You looking forward to the crazy jungle life also known as school" he said sarcastically and I just rolled my eyes and giggled, "come on it can't be that bad" I said and he turned round to face me. "Trust me it is, you'll be asked to get involved with all sorts of things, get mixed in with different people and the list goes on" he said amusing himself. "Well it's a good thing that I'll have you and Elena there to save me, and I'll be there to stop my little brother from hitting on any girls" I said amusing myself this time and walked downstairs laughing at Jeremy's expression.

I got to the kitchen and saw Jenna drinking what I assumed was coffee along with my father who had his back to me as he was sat at the table reading the paper. "Morning" Jenna said and with that my father turned round to face me, "Morning Bella" he said placing the paper down. "Morning" I replied and went to the cupboard to get the cereal, grabbed a bowl and spoon along with the milk then sat across from my father to eat my breakfast. "You looking forward to school today?" he asked taking a sip of his drink, "yeah it should be great" I said taking a bite at by cereal. "You'll do great Bella, I know you will" Jenna said giving me a confident smile, "thanks Jenna" I said and smiled back.

Five minutes later Jeremy came down for his breakfast and I started to wonder where Elena was. "Hey Jer is Elena up?" I asked just as he started tucking into his cereal, "she stayed at Stefan's last night" he said with a little awkwardness due to the fact that my father was in the room and as Elena had explained John didn't like the Salvatore's one bit, so he surely wouldn't want to know that his daughter stayed the night in Stefan's bed. Oh god I'll shake that thought off.

Just as I finished my breakfast my father spoke again, "err Bella could you walk with me to the door?" he asked and I questioned why he would ask me that but just nodded, we then left the kitchen and approached the front door until he stopped and turned to face me. "I know your probably wondering what's going on but I assure you its nothing bad. I just wanted to wish you good luck at school because I never got the chance to with Elena and that was my entire fault. I've made mistakes in my life, but the one I will always regret was missing the chance to watch my two daughters grow up into mature young women. I'll never forgive myself for all the pain I've caused you and Elena, but I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to right the wrongs and be the father that I should have been all along".

As he finished his speech tears made their way to my eyes, I knew that he had done wrong by keeping Elena and I apart since birth, it had truly hurt me when I found out that I had a family I never knew about and that I had been lied to my whole life. I was more than angry with him, but I was willing to give him a chance to be my father even if Elena wasn't. Because I believe that everyone deserves a second chance in life.

"I can't forgive and forget what you did to me and Elena so don't expect me to. But I believe that you're sorry and I'm willing to move past it and give you a chance to be my father. If you promise me something" I said and he nodded almost immediately, "no more lies, if were going to be a family then I don't want any us to be kept in the dark" I said and he looked a little unsure of my compromise, "I can't promise you that I won't do things to keep you, Elena and Jeremy safe, but I will try and give you the truth from now on. I promise" he said and I could see the honesty in his eyes, it may not have been the promise I was hoping for, but it was good enough.

"Ok, well I better get my bag and..." Just then he cut me off, "before you do anything there's just one more thing" he said and dug his hand into his trouser pocket then pulled it back out to reveal a small square green box rapped in a thin white nylon bow. "This is for you" he said and extended his arm to present the box to me, I gently took it from him and undid the bow. Once that was off I lifted the lid and to my surprise I saw a pair of keys in the middle of some soft fabric, I then took them out and looked up at my father with a confused expression.

But he then opened the front door and guided me outside the house and up where a black Mercedes Benz CLS Class was parked, yes I knew my cars. I was in aw of the car before me, "do you like it?" I heard my father ask, "it's beautiful" I said as I couldn't stop staring at the car before me. "Well I'm glad you do, because it's yours" and with that I snapped my head back to my father in shock, he got me a car! An expensive car might I add.

"B-but why would you…" I struggled to finish my sentence because I was still surprised, "call it a way of making up for all the birthdays I've missed" he said and then smiled. I started shaking my head and went to hand the keys back, "no it's too much I can't accept this" I said but he gently grabbed my hands, "Bella you can accept this, I want you to. Please" he pleaded and I sighed, even though I wanted nothing more than to tell him to take it back because I hated people spending money on me I couldn't be ungrateful, because after all I did say I was giving him a chance. So just this once I'll accept his gift. "Ok, but no more expensive presents" I told him, "you really do have your mothers stubbornness" he said playfully and we both laughed as we walked back to the house.

Just as we got to the door Jeremy came outside, "hey you ready?" he asked looking between my father and I with a look that said 'what's going on here then?' which made me laugh. "Yeah I'll just grab my bag" I said and rushed back into the house and got my bag from the kitchen and right before I left I kissed both aunt Jenna and my father on the cheek as they wished me luck on my first day.

Jeremy and I then started walking down the path when he spotted the car, "that is a sweet ride" he said which caused me to go all smug. As we got to the end of the path I stopped at my car, "what are you doing?" he asked looking confused, "I'm giving you a ride to school" I said unlocking the car. "This is your car!" he said with his mouth wide open, "yeah, it was a surprise gift from my dad. He said to consider it a way of making up for lost birthdays" I said as I gestured for Jeremy to get in the passenger side, which he did in no time at all.

The inside of car was better than the outside, the leather seats were gorgeous and the system was incredible. I put the key into the ignition and the car started with a smooth purring noise that got me squealing like a little girl, Jeremy switched on the radio as we set off with the car running smoothly down the road. When the song Billionaire by Bruno Mars came on the radio Jeremy sang along with it and I just shook my head in amusement at my happy go lucky little brother. Like a disease that was past on I started to sing along to the chorus which caught Jeremy completely off guard as he seemed quite shocked, hell I was shocked in myself too.

Soon enough we arrived at the school and as soon as I found a parking space I pulled up and got out with my bag in hand. I stood there for a minute and looked around, this place was livelier than Forks High that was for sure, "you ready for this" I heard Jeremy ask. "As ready as I'll ever be" I said and hooking my bag strap over my right shoulder then locked my car as we began walking towards the building.

As we went along I noticed Bonnie and Caroline heading our way and waved as they saw me, "hey guys" I said smiling at them, "hey are ok, Bonnie told me everything" Caroline asked sealing me into a huge hug, in that moment she reminded of a mother worried for her pups which I found it very heart warming. "I'm fine Care" I told her as she pulled back and gave me a concerned expression, "really I'm ok" I said relieving Caroline of her concern. "Well I'm glad that Elijah got to you in time" she whispered as we were currently among other students who could or would probably ease drop on our conversation.

"Speaking of Elijah what was going on with him yesterday? I mean one minute he's this big scary original who never lets his guard down, and the next he's signed up to be your personal bodyguard" Bonnie said looking at me as the four of us continued on walking. "I'm not entirely sure about that, but what I do know is that he saved my life and that has to tell you something" I said, "it seems off to me, he wouldn't just save your life without wanting something in return" Caroline said getting lost in her own train of thought, "well were just gonna have to keep our guard up at all times" Jeremy said going into defence mode. But they honestly had no reason to panic because I knew Elijah wouldn't hurt me, I don't know how I knew but for some reason I just did.

With that conversation over Jeremy guided me to the school office along with Bonnie and Caroline where I picked up my timetable and locker number from Mrs Clarke the receptionist. I then took a minute to read my schedule.

(**Authors note: except for Alaric I don't know any of the teacher's names so I'm making them up**)

**9.00 – History – Mr Saltzman **

**10.00 – English – Mr Davis**

**11.00 – Biology – Mrs Connelly**

**12.00 – Lunch**

**13.30 – Maths – Mr O'Brien **

**14.30 – Physical Education – Ms Fobray **

**15.40 – Finish**

Hmm well seemed pretty straight forward, though I wasn't to keen on P.E cause I'm known to be the accident-prone girl. I found out that I had History with Bonnie, P.E with Caroline and then the four of us had lunch together. Well at least I won't be alone in some of my class's. I then went to find my locker with the others right behind me, 'hmm ok my number is 112, so 98, 105, 110, 111, here we go' I said to myself and using the piece of paper that had my combination written on it I unlocked the door and placed my stuff inside just in time for the bell to ring. The four of us said a quick goodbye before Bonnie and I went one way while Caroline and Jeremy went the other.

We got to class and saw Alaric setting up at his desk while other students took their seats. Alaric then looked up from what he was doing to see us walking in, "good morning Mr Saltzman, this our new student Isabella Gilbert" Bonnie said politely "it's good to have you with us Miss Gilbert" he said shaking my hand, "why don't you take the spare desk by Mr Donovan over there" he said pointing to where I saw Matt at the end of the row with the empty desk on his left.

Bonnie and I then went to take our seats and on the way Matt and I smiled and gave each other a wave before I sat down. Just then Elena and Stefan wandered in throwing an apology glance at Alaric who stood facing the class waiting to start the lesson as they both sat down. "Well good morning class, today we have a new student with us, Miss Isabella Gilbert. Would you like to stand Miss Gilbert" he asked and I unwillingly rose from my seat with all eyes now on me, "I trust you'll treat Miss Gilbert well and make her feel welcome here" he said and with that he aloud me to sit back down, which I thanked god for because I really didn't like the attention.

The rest of the school day went by quite fast, the classes were great, Elena was pretty much in nearly every class with me, apart from Maths that is. P.E went surprisingly well as Elena and myself did some jogging on the racing track while Caroline was with her cheerleading group. Lunch was amazing as Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline, Matt and I met up and spent the remainder of our time swapping stories, telling jokes and just having fun.

When the school day was over Jeremy told everyone besides Matt who had to go work to come check out my car. This confused Elena, as she knew I didn't have a car before, but the moment she spotted my car her and the others began admiring it. Elena commented by saying my car was beyond cool and that I had amazing taste, I then explained how it was a gift from our father and went on to telling her about the conversation he had with me this morning. Once I finished explaining Elena stood there both shocked and surprised by John's words.

Caroline then asked if we would be going to the grill later as a band would be playing there tonight. Bonnie and Elena said they would be going, Jeremy said he had homework to do and Stefan said he would be busy later, which left me. I wasn't sure if I should just tell them the truth about my plans with Elijah tonight or just lie my way out. Oh the heck with it, "I can't come because…I'll be out tonight" I said choosing my words wisely even though I felt like an idiot. They all looked at me in suspicion but decided to leave it at that before we all left to go to our own cars. Elena told Stefan she would see him later as she decided to ride with Jeremy and I, they then gave each other a passionate kiss before parting.

Once we got home Elena and Jeremy exited the car and went on ahead while I locked up my car and placed the keys in my trouser pocket before walking into the house. I glanced at my watch and noticed the time was now 4 o'clock, so I had an hour and a half to get myself ready. I was about to head up the stairs when I heard someone call out my name, I turned round and saw my father a few feet away from me with a nervous expression on his face and behind him was a very angry looking Elena.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking back and forth between my father and Elena, as it didn't take a genius to know that something was up. "Nothing, it's just that...there's someone here that I want you to meet" he said looking a bit unsure of himself but still managing to sound confident. "Erm ok" I said wondering who this mystery person could be.

He then disappeared into the kitchen and in his absence I looked over at Elena and gave her a look that said 'what's going on?' but before she could do or say anything my father came back into the room with a woman walking right behind him. "Bella, I would like you to meet Isobel. She's your mother".

Authors note: Oh snap! So Isobel has arrived, what do you think Bella's reaction will be to meeting her mother?

**Hello my readers I'm so sorry I'm late updating this chapter I was just making plans for up coming chapters and planning some big surprises. So I'm sorry about that. I know this chapter is probably not the best one but don't worry because it's all happening in the next chapter as we will have plenty of Elijah and Bella time to look forward to, and of coarse we have Klaus's return. So hold onto your seats because it's all about to go down. **

**Leave your reviews for this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

Well I think it's safe to say that I did not see this one coming. Taking a good look at Isobel I could without a doubt see the resemblance between us, the facial features, the hair and the eyes. "Bella are you ok?" I heard Elena ask, "It's nice to finally meet you Bella" Isobel said with glee in her eyes, "I wish I could say the same" I replied knowing how rude I sounded, but what else was I meant to say? 'Hi mum it's so nice to meet you after all this time lets have some tea and biscuits while we catch up'. I know our father was no peach pie but our mother had given us up without as much as a second thought.

"I don't blame you for being angry Bella" that was an understatement "but you have to know that what I did was to protect both you and Elena" she said trying and reason with me, but I wasn't buying it. "You call giving us both away like we were the devils spawn protecting us? Did your so-called protection plan also involve keeping two sisters apart with neither one knowing that the other existed?" I asked sneering at Isobel.

"It wasn't like that you have no idea how difficult it was for me to do what I had to do back then. You can't possibly begin to know much I wanted you both in my life, but with Klaus on the loose I wasn't about to be selfish. If I didn't let you both go I would have gotten in to deep, and I couldn't let that happen" Isobel finished glancing back and forth between Elena and me. "Ok I understand your motives of trying to keep Bella and me safe, I get that. But what I don't understand is why you're here, I'm guessing it's not just to have a late family reunion" Elena said scolding Isobel.

My father then stepped up, "Isobel has information on Klaus" he said causing me and Elena to look at each other, I know she didn't trust our mother and neither did I for that matter, but if she knew something about Klaus then we needed to know. "Alright, were listening" I said and we then decided to move our conversation to the living room with Isobel sat on the chair, myself and my father sat on the couch while Elena remained stood up.

"Since I the day I left town I've been doing everything I can to try and track down Klaus because I came up with the theory that if I could find him first then we actually stand a good chance at keeping Elena alive. But unfortunately Klaus only makes his presence known when he wants and because of this I've been unable to locate him" Isobel said watching Elena as she paced around. "Rumours have already been passed round that a doppelganger exists, if this information manages to reach Klaus then it won't be long before he comes out of hiding" Isobel said and me and Elena then glance at each other before turning back to John and Isobel.

"Well thank you for that little piece of information, but if that's all you have to say then you can see yourself out" Elena said folding her arms, "there's something else" Isobel said grabbing Elena's attention as well as mine. "You see Elena maybe the Petrova doppelganger but if Klaus were to find out about Bella as well then she'd be in as much danger as you Elena" Isobel said and I was now incredibly confused and Elena didn't look any better, "what do you mean?" I asked wanting to know about this sudden revelation.

"While you may not be a doppelganger Bella you still inherited Petrova blood from Elena, which means Klaus could also find a way to use you as well" she said to me and at that moment I didn't know what to think, not only was Elena's life on line, but now there was 50/50 percent chance that mine was to.

"And your only just telling us this now" Elena snapped back at Isabel who had a sorrowful look in her eyes, "it wasn't meant to come to this, non of this was supposed to happen. We thought that by keeping you and Bella apart that you could both grow up to lead normal safe lives, but unfortunately that plan shot straight to hell the moment Elena got involved with Stefan and Damon" Isobel said looking at Elena like she was to blame, which she wasn't and I wouldn't allow her to think it.

"Hey don't you dare pin this on Elena this isn't her fault, if anybody's to blame it's you two" I said pointing at both Isobel and John, "if you'd have both just told us the truth earlier then we would have been prepared for what was gonna happen, but instead Elena and I have had to discover the truth behind the lies because our so called parents were to spineless to own up themselves" I seethed at them before storming out the room and went straight upstairs not wanting to hear anymore.

Once I was in my room I instantly wanted nothing more than to go back downstairs and claw at Isobel's face, she made me sick to my stomach. I could understand now why Elena made out like Isobel was a complete bitch, it's because she was in fact a bitch, how dare that woman try to pin this all on Elena when she was the one who left us to while she ran off like a coward. Isobel wanted us to grow up and choose our own path, well Elena chose hers, she loved Stefan plain and simple, and you can't help whom you love.

Noticing that the time was twenty to five I went to my wardrobe to choose the perfect thing to wear for tonight. I went through the variety of dress's curtsey of Alice Cullen until I picked out a black velvet v-neck halter dress, I then picked out a pair of black flats and went for a shower.

Elijah's POV

Bella Bella Bella every beat of my heart called her name, she was all I could think about every minute of everyday. Over the past few days I've been having a hard time controlling myself around Bella because lately the intensifying pull I felt between us was getting stronger, just looking at her made me want to caress her beautiful face in my hands and kiss her with so much passion, I wanted to feel her soft delicate skin against my own.

I knew if I wanted to keep Bella in my life I was surely going to have to confess and tell her everything, but the question is how would she react once I tell her the truth? Would she turn me away? Would I lose her forever? No I couldn't think like that, I instantly pushed that thought from my mind and changed the subject.

My mind went back to when Bella told the story about her encounter with the cold ones, when she explained what that foolish Cullen boy had done to her I instantly had trouble containing my anger, that pathetic boy dared to treat my Bella in such an atrocious manner. All I wanted was to find this Edward Cullen and make him wish he were never born, but that will have to wait because right now all that mattered me was Bella.

BPOV

I was just finishing up with my hair as I'd decided to curl it, the dress had fit my body perfectly, the bodice hugged my curves in all the right places while the bottom of the dress just flowed out and stopped just above my knee. I then completed the outfit by wearing my locket and decided to take a white cardigan just in case it got cold afterwards.

It was now twenty past five and I was officially a nervous wreck, I got that butterfly feeling in my stomach and it was making me feel queasy. Just then there was a knock at my door, "come in" I said and the door opened and Elena stepped in the room. "Hey Bella I just came check on yo..." she trailed off as she stood there starring at me, "what's wrong?" I asked confused to why she cut herself off like that. "Nothing it's just…you look great" she said while smiling which caused me to smile as well, "thanks" I said grateful for her complement. "Is Isabel still here?" I asked hoping to get the answer I was looking for, "no she left five minutes after you left the room, John's gone out and Jenna should be back from shopping soon" she said and I just nodded my head.

"Where did you say you were going again?" she asked with a curious yet humorous expression, "I didn't" I said and smiled back at her. "Your going on a date aren't you" she said teasingly, "I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no" I said teasing her right back. "No you gotta tell me" she begged then took my hands so we were now sat on my bed, "Elena I'm not saying a word" I told her determined to keep my mouth closed about Elijah. "Please Bella pleeaase" she begged again but this time using the puppy eyes, "Elena there's no way…that's…gonna work…I'm not…alright fine I'll tell you" I groaned in defeat to my sisters evil manipulating power.

"So come on confess, who is your mysterious suitor?" she said putting on a posh voice, which caused me to giggle, "suitor? Really? What is this the middle ages or something?" I said and we both laughed together. "Ok before I tell you who it is you have to promise me that you'll let me explain before you get upset" I said as I knew for sure that the moment I tell her that I was seeing Elijah tonight she would no doubt lose it. "Why would I get upset?" she asked with a confused expression, "well lets put it this way you'll be very surprised by who it is" I said and suddenly her expression changed, "it's not Damon is it?" right then I wondered if it was possible to choke on air as I was absolutely taken back by her question. I gave Elena a look that said 'are you serious?' because a small part of me wondered if she was, "ok so it's not Damon" she said looking and sounding partially embarrassed. "Then who is it?" she asked getting impatient, at this point I took a deep breath and got ready to drop the bomb.

"Alright it's E…" just then I was cut off by a knock from the front door, I glanced at my watch and saw it was five thirty on the dot. "He's here" I said to myself and before I knew what was happening Elena had shot up off my bed and ran from my room. Realising that she'd probably heard me I grabbed my cardigan and phone off the bed and took off after her, being careful not to fall flat on my face. "Elena don't you dare!" I shouted to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "oh I would" she replied while laughing and glanced over her shoulder to me as I reached the bottom of the stairs before yanking the door open to reveal a very handsome Elijah.

"Elijah?" Elena said looking confused as she was caught off guard by his presence, "Good evening Elena" he greeted her before his vision landed on me, "Isabella, you look immaculate" he said with his eyes raking up and down my body, which caused the heat to rise in my cheeks. "Thank you Elijah" I said sounding like a shy little girl, "what's going on?" Elena asked looking slightly confused and I was mentally thinking how I should have told her sooner but stupidly I didn't. "Elena its ok, Elijah kindly asked me last night if he could take me out today and I agreed" I said but Elena still didn't look very pleased with my explanation.

"Bella I don't..." Just then she was cut off by Elijah who decided to intervene at this point, "I can assure you Elena that I have nothing but good intentions towards Bella, I would never let any harm come to her" he said looking at me the whole time in adoration which sent my heart racing. I noticed how Elena still didn't look totally convinced, but I didn't know what else I could do to make her believe that I'd be fine. So giving up I took my queue to leave and was about to walk past Elena when I stopped and looked from my sister to Elijah, "could you give us a minute" I asked him politely to which he nodded and I watched as he walked away from the house before I turned back to Elena.

"Bella what are doing?" she whispered due to Elijah's super hearing, "what do you mean?" I asked her keeping my voice down as well, not that I saw much point because Elijah would still hear us. "I mean what's going on between you two?" She asked motioning her hand between Elijah and I, "nothings going on, Elijah just asked me last night if I could go out with him today, that's all" I said trying to ease her stress.

"You can't trust him" she said and I was a tad annoyed by how she could just jump to conclusions, not that I blame her, but still you can't judge a book by its cover. "Elena he saved my life, defended against Damon, and has been nothing but kind to me, what's not to trust? You obviously don't see the side to Elijah that I do" I explained to Elena who looked as though she was struggling for words, but I honestly didn't know what else to say. "Look we'll talk about this when I get back, I'll be fine Elena I promise" I said giving her hand a gentle squeeze before walking out the door.

I saw Elijah standing in front of a dark blue Volvo S40 with one hand in his trouser pocket looking extremely sexy. With each step I took towards him my heart pounded harder against my chest nearly making it difficult for me to remember to breathe. As I neared him it took everything I had not to throw myself into his arms, but that amazing on his beautiful face wasn't helping, not one bit. "I'm sorry about that" I said apologizing about Elena being difficult, "oh it's perfectly alright it's normal for your sister to become protective of you, especially since you are in the company of an original vampire" he said sounding as though he was belittling himself.

"But that's not fair people shouldn't judge you because of what you are, it's who you are that counts" I said looking at him as I saw an enchanting smile make its way onto his face which made my stomach flutter, "thank you Bella" he said before playing the part of a gentlemen by opening the passenger door and offering me his hand, which I didn't hesitate to take as he helped me into the car. He then got into the drivers side and we set off towards our destination, wherever that may be.

Elena's POV

I was still in shock, not only did Bella come to Elijah's defence, but she was also going on a date with him as well. No something was seriously wrong with this picture and I knew what it was. Bella had been compelled, it was obvious because the way he looked at her was one clue but the moment she jumped to Elijah's defence gave it all away.

I then knew what had to be done, it wasn't going to be easy, but it was the only way to save Bella. So with that I took my phone out my pocket and called Stefan.

Third Person's POV

He couldn't believe it, how was it even possible? After all this time she had returned, the one person who had always loved him and protected him against the evil in his past had come back. Well one thing was for sure he was gonna to have to keep a close eye on her and to do that he would have to take care of some unfinished business.

BPOV

We were half an hour into our road trip and Elijah and I had gotten to know each other a little more and surprisingly we both had a lot in common, we have the same taste in music, we both adore classic stories, we both have a passion for writing and the list goes on. I went on to asking Elijah about where he originally came from and to my surprise he told me that Mystic Falls was where he and his family grew up, "century's ago when I was still human Mystic Falls was originally known as 'the new world'" he said and I noticed when he mentioned about being human his expression changed for just a slight second and I wondered why.

"What's it like for you? Being a vampire I mean" I asked him curiously, "well when I was first turned I didn't know what was going on, one minute I was human and the next I awoke to find that every part of my body felt stronger and more powerful. My senses were heightened as well, it was like I'd been asleep my whole life and was only then seeing the world for the first time. I felt completely free. But when the blood craving kicked in that's when an uncontrollable feeling came over me and it made me want nothing more than to drain the life over every living soul that crossed my path. So you see I was and still am a monster that shouldn't even exist. I should have died a long time ago" he finished and in that moment something in me snapped.

"Stop the car" I said and Elijah gave a confused expression, "are you alright Bella?" he asked but I didn't answer his question, "Elijah just pull over right now!" I demanded and he immediately pulled up on the side of the road. I wrenching the door open and got out the car with Elijah getting out his side too. "Bella are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, but again I didn't answer as I was angry as hell at him for his choice of words him and what I did next caught him off guard. I walked straight towards Elijah and slapped him so hard across his face that it made a loud cracking noise.

"How dare you say such things about yourself, are you completely stupid! I don't ever want to hear you say another word about you dying ever again! You can't possibly understand the amount of pain that cause's me just to hear you even speak those words. And I may sound selfish right now but you being a vampire was the best thing that could have happened, because it brought you to me. You think you're a monster, well let me tell you Elijah a monster wouldn't make me feel so alive, a monster wouldn't make my heart pound in my chest every time I see your face, a monster wouldn't make me feel a passionate sensation when you touch me, a monster wouldn't make me feel weak when you smile. And further more a monster wouldn't make me feel so much love that I hold in my heart for you. So you see you are not and never will be a monster, I won't ever believe it".

Just as I finished my speech my brain had finally caught up with me and I realised what I'd just done. I had practically declared my love for Elijah, not that non of it wasn't true because believe me it was, I just didn't understand what came over me, the amount of anger I felt towards him was unreal, it was like I was whole different person. I looked away from him with tears in my eyes, I was sure he was now going to think I was utterly insane as I had just embarrassed myself in front of him by letting my mouth run away from me.

"Bella, look at me" he asked as I felt him nearing me but I just shook my head "Bella please look at me" he pleaded and again I refused and just then I felt his hands on my waist and before I knew what was happening he span me around to face him and his lips were then planted on mine. I felt fireworks exploding within my body, everything around us was now non-existent, it was just Elijah and I. I threw my arms around his neck and started running my fingers through his soft elegant hair, I felt his arms tighten around my waist and press me even closer to him so were chest to chest. As I felt his hands roaming around my back I felt him leave traces of raging heat behind, I was on fire. The kiss then deepened as our tongues starting battling for dominance and in the end Elijah won.

I never wanted it to end this moment was too good to be true. It was weird because the kiss felt so familiar, his every touch was familiar to my body, but it was impossible because I'd never met Elijah before, and yet I feel as though I'd known him my whole life. We pulled back after a few minutes to come back for air and once we got our breathing under control I managed to speak again, "that was…" I trailed off as I couldn't find the words to describe what just happened. "Extraordinary, incredible, passionate, amazing, enchanting, sensual" he said helping me out with my choice of words which made me giggle.

"I think incredible and amazing would suffice" I said and we both laughed and placed our foreheads together. "Did you really mean what you said before" he asked looking at me with fires of passion burning in his eyes, "every word" I said while smiling at him and he then brought his hand up to gently caress the side of my cheek, "Bella you can't possibly begin to know how much all of that meant to me, I admit that I've done the most unspeakable things in the past but the first time we met I wanted nothing more than to be better for you. You make me want to be a better man without even trying" Elijah said with so much tenderness in his voice that it made me want to cry.

We then shared another passionate kiss with our arms wrapped around each other. Suddenly out of nowhere Elijah gave out a loud gasp like he was choking on air, "Elijah!" I shouted as I saw the amount of pain he was in. As his body began to fall I managed to catch him and lower him to the ground, "Elijah" I cried out with tears escaping my eyes as I watched in horror as his beautiful face turned to a sickly grey and shrivelled up.

While clinging on to Elijah's body I noticed and felt something sticking out of his back and I looked up to see the culprit responsible and to my surprise I saw Alaric standing over us. "Alaric?" I said as I was shocked and confused to why he had done this and what he was even doing here. "Hello Isabel" he said and gave me a dangerous looking smirk before everything went black.

**Authors note: Dun Dun Duuuuunn! Oh dear Bella and Elijah are in trouble now, what will happen to them next? Look out for the next chapter because this is where the fun begins.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Leave your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Damon's POV

After a phone call from Elena telling us that Bella was most likely in trouble yet again because Elijah had possibly compelled her Stefan and myself devised a plan to save the damsel in distress. Elena suggested that we dagger him as it was the only way to guarantee that he would cause no more trouble for us. So we decided that the moment Bella and Elijah arrived back at the Gilbert residence John would dagger Elijah while I distracted him because apparently if I used the dagger on the original vamp it would kill me, I thanked Rick for that heads up.

Right now Stefan was with Elena while I was sat at home drinking some of my precious Bourbon waiting for my brother to call the minute he spotted Elijah so we could put our plan into action. Just then there was a loud knock at the door, my eyebrows knitted together as I wondered whom this could be. I went to answer the door and when I opened it there was none in sight, just as I was about to close the door again I spotted something that shocked the hell out of me.

There lying on the porch was Elijah with a dagger in his heart. What the hell? Is it ok to say that I'm very confused right about now. I pulled out my phone and rang my brother keeping my eyes on Elijah to make sure this wasn't some sort of hoax.

**Bold is Stefan **– Normal is Damon

"Damon what's up?"

"Hey brother, you know the plan we came up with to dagger Elijah, well I don't think we'll be needing to go through with it after all" I said.

**"What do mean?"**

He asked sounding confused, not that I blamed him. "Well I was minding my own business when all of sudden there was a knock at the door and I looked outside to find Elijah lying on our front door step with a dagger in his heart" I said telling him the full story.

**"What?" **

"Yep and the questions we must ask ourselves is who daggered Elijah, where they got a dagger from, and why they dumped his body on our door step" I said while dragging Elijah's body into the house as I planned to lock him in the cell downstairs.

**"Wait, Damon if Elijah's with you, then where's Bella?"**

That was a good question, where had our little Bella gotten to?

BPOV

I woke up feeling all cosy on my nice comfy bed, I snuggled into my pillow when my eyes fluttered open to find that I wasn't in my own bed. I shot up and looked at my surroundings, where the hell was I? I then noticed a man sat on the other side of the room reading through some kind of book.

While his back was to me I took this opportunity to try and escape. I quietly slid off the bed and slowly made my way over to the door keeping my eyes on that guy the whole time. Once I reached the door I placed my hand on the door knob and carefully twisted it, to my surprise I found that the door was unlocked. I carefully opened it keeping my eye on the man at all times, when I managed to open the door without him noticing I started to back out the doorway and...Just then I knocked into something and turned round to find that I couldn't get out because some sort of invisible wall was blocking my exit.

I then heard the sound of laughter and turned round to see that mystery man was now looking my way, "you didn't really think it was going to be that easy did you?" He asked with a smug grin on his face. "Who are you?" I asked as he laid down his book, "the names Alex and if you haven't already guest it by now, I'm a witch", I suppose I should have seen that one coming. "Let me guess you did a spell that would stop me from leaving" I said with a question in my sentence. "Just a harmless invisible barrier" he said like it was no big deal, "but what do you want?" I asked folding my arms.

"Your asking the wrong guy, I'm just strictly following orders" he said and I then got confused, "orders from you?" I asked. "From me" I heard a familiar voice say and I turned round in time to see Alaric walk in. "Alaric what's going on?" I asked wanting know why on earth I was being kept prisoner, "hello to you to Isabel" he said and it didn't go unmissed how he called me Isabel.

I then noticed something in his eyes, there was darkness behind them, "my names Bella you know that" I said getting very suspicious. "Ok Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked and I was confused by his question, "I'm fine why I wouldn't I be?" I asked watching as he hung up his coat on the rack. "Well my friend Alex here had to knock you out before because you were kind of in the way of things, sorry about that" he said like it was something that could be pushed aside.

"Alaric seriously why did you bring me here?" I asked and just then he started to move closer to me but I slowly backed away, "you're here because your safety matters to me Bella. You see things are about to get very messy around here and I can't have you being in the middle of it all. So the only way I can guarantee your safe is if you're properly guarded" he said producing a slight smile, and I was more confused than ever.

"I still don't understand" I said and Alaric then sighed before walking a little bit towards me again. "It's very simple Bella, I need you to be safe until the sacrifice is over with" he said and once those words left his mouth I knew then that this wasn't Alaric, no Alaric was known to be a gentle and kind soul, and this person who I was seeing in front of me was someone entirely different.

"What's a matter Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost" he said in a teasing like manner and just then something clicked in my head and I put two and two together. The kidnapping, the witch guy, the mysterious look in Alaric's eyes, the weird behaviour, the mention of the sacrifice, it all added up to one thing, but I hoped to god that I was wrong. "Klaus?" I said whispering his name and that's when I saw a grin makes it way to his face, "clever girl" he said and I stood frozen not knowing what to do next as there was nowhere for me to run because I was trapped here.

"How is it possible?" I asked with my voice shaking as he began to circle me, "well now that's a good question, you see with my actual body being stored away for now I came up with a plan to have a witch place my soul into a host's body and your friend Alaric just so happened to be the perfect choice as I can use him to gain information without anybody being any the wiser" he said and I was completely shocked to say the least. "So you've just swooped in and taken over a poor innocent mans body without him getting a say in any of this" I sneered at him without making eye contact, "oh come on hardly anybody in this world is innocent, we all have skeletons in the closet Bella" he said whispering the last part in my ear.

"Please just let Alaric go" I pleaded with him as he now stood in front of me, "believe me I'll be more than happy to once my body arrives, but until then were just gonna have to be patient" he said and tapped my nose with his finger before walking over to the kitchen. "Oh and err don't worry about Elijah he's in good hands, for now" he now had my full attention as I snapped round at the mention of Elijah. "What do mean? Where is he?" I asked getting worried for Elijah's safety, "he's somewhere where he won't be able to get in my way, honestly the guys a buzz kill" he said pouring himself a drink.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded nearly yelling as I felt the anger rise in my body, "if you must know I daggered him and left him at the Salvatore residence, cause lets face it there gonna need someone to blame for your sudden disappearance and Elijah just so happened to be the perfect target, he's an original vampire that nobody trusts so it's a win win for everybody" he explained getting a kick out of all this. Just as he took a sip of his drink something in me snapped and ran straight towards him only to be stopped and held back by that Alex guy.

"Klaus I swear if anything happens to him or the people I love I'll personally enjoy putting you down like the dog you are!" I yelled thrashing around in Alex's strong hold. "You see Bella its like I said nobody is innocent we all have a darkness within us, and your anger just proved it. But I repeat what I said before I'm not here to hurt you Bella, I'm here to protect you" he said but didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth, "the only thing I need protecting from is you" I seethed through my teeth.

Just then I heard my phone ringing and I looked round to see where it was coming from, I then saw Klaus pull my phone out his pocket and he looked at the screen. "Well would you look at that Elena's calling, but your not gonna be speaking to her anytime soon" he said ending the call and placed the phone back in his trouser pocket. "Now I think that it's been quite a long day so why don't we call it a night, I have to be up early for work tomorrow and I have to meet my precious doppelganger" Klaus said with a smug grin and I began thrashing again as he mentioned meeting Elena. The very thought of him being anywhere near her made me sick, I feared for Elena's life, especially now that Klaus was in town.

"Oh Bella no need to be like that I have no intention of hurting Elena, especially since I need her for the sacrifice" he said with smug written all over his face or Alaric's face I should say. "If you lay one finger on her I swear to god I'll kill you" I sneered at him and he then walked towards me and stopped just inches from my face, "but how will you do that when pretty soon I'll be completely unstoppable, once the curse is broken I'll be the most powerful hybrid this worlds ever known and nothing and none is going to get in my way" he whispered and then gently pressed a light kiss to my forehead, "sweet dreams Bella" he said with a smile before I slipped into unconsciousness.

Elena's POV

The next morning Bella still hadn't returned home and I was beyond worried, Stefan had told me last night of how Damon found Elijah on his doorstep and had some how been daggered with no Bella in sight. I didn't know what to do, Jenna had asked where Bella had gotten to so I made up a story and told her that Bonnie had been having a bit of a hard time lately so Bella had gone and slept over at her house. John was getting suspicious as well but I just ignored him.

As soon as I got to school Stefan and I informed Bonnie and Caroline of what was going on, Bonnie said she would help by doing a locater spell while Caroline couldn't grasp how Elijah had just turned up with a dagger in his heart.

Myself, Stefan and Bonnie had arrived in history class five minutes ago and were currently awaiting Alaric who seemed to be running a bit late, which was unlike him. Tonight was the 60's dance but I wasn't sure whether to go or not because with Bella still missing I didn't have time to fool around while my sister could possibly be in trouble.

Just then Alaric came walking into the room carrying his brief case, "good morning class" he said placing his brief case down on the desk, "so what are we learning about today" he said sounding more like he was asking us. I noticed how his gaze then landed on me and he continued staring at me for a few seconds until someone spoke up causing him to tare his gaze away from me. 'What was that all about?' I thought to myself but just shook it off for the time being.

Damon's POV

I had just woken up after accidentally falling asleep on the couch while I caught up on some reading. I was just about to pour myself a drink when suddenly my ears perked up at the sound of running water, that caught me off guard because I knew nobody else was in the house and Stefan was still at school. I immediately ran to the cellar and grabbed a stake before going to investigate.

I followed the noise that led straight to my room. I quietly entered my room and approached the bathroom where I heard the shower running, but the question was who was in there? I went to open the bathroom door when it flung open to reveal...Elena?

"Hey Damon" she said while smiling and just then the light bulb flicked on in my head, there was no way, it couldn't be. "'Katherine?" I asked and she then smirked, "did you miss me?" She said and I stood there speechless. What the hell was going on here?

Elena's POV

During lunch myself, Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy gathered in an empty class room as Bonnie was going to do the locater spell. Jeremy watched the door while Bonnie set up laying down a map and lighting a candle. "Ok everything's ready I just need a bit of your blood" she said to me and I then took a pin and hissed in pain a little as I pierced my finger and allowed the blood to drop onto the map.

Bonnie then started chanting the words of the spell and we waited to see the out come. After a couple of minutes nothing had happened to our confusion, but the whole time I noticed that Bonnie seemed to be in slight distress as the expression on her face said it all. Suddenly blood started dripping from her nose and it was then that I begun to panic, "Bonnie" I said giving her a shake but she didn't stop. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" I yelled trying to snap her out of it, suddenly she gasped and stumbled backwards and would have fallen over if Stefan hadn't caught her in time.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Stefan asked as he carefully set her down on a chair. "I can't find her" she blurted out and Stefan and I looked at each other in confusion, "what do you mean?" I asked her. "What I mean is that we may have hit a brick wall, literally, as soon as I tried to find Bella it was as if something was blocking my path" she said.

"How about not something but someone" Stefan said and I saw how he looked to be deep in thought. "What do you mean?" Bonnie asked this time, "It's gotta be Jonas" he said and this caused Bonnie and I to glance at each other, "think about it if Elijah did kidnap Bella then he would of made sure he had his witches take care of things if anything happened to him" Stefan said and I realised that he had a point. "Do you think they could be hiding Bella?" I asked Bonnie who looked as though she was in her own train of thought. "It would explain why I can't track her" she said and with that said we made a plan to confront Luka tonight at the 60's dance, which Bonnie was going to convince him to come to and get him to tell us exactly where Bella was.

Third Person's POV

'Sisters! How could they be sisters?' Klaus thought as he had just learned after doing some research that his doppelganger and Bella were actually related by blood, but how? It didn't make sense, how could Bella be a part Petrova if she had no descendants that were from that blood line. This was a mystery he was defiantly gonna have to solve, but one thing was for certain he was going to be keeping a very close eye on Bella because while she may not be part of the sacrifice there was no doubt she could prove to be of some use for his plans in the near future and also Klaus wanted no needed to keep Bella protected for reasons he would never share with anyone other than himself.

Last night Klaus happened to notice a scar on Bella's wrist that he recognised straight away, it was a bite mark of a Cold One. Over centuries Klaus had come into contact with many of their kind and knew how malicious and rabid they were when it came to blood lust. So if Bella had been bitten by a Cold One how on earth had she survived?

He would have to figure that one out later, but right now he was on his way to the Salvatore's because he had gotten a call from Damon Salvatore who had apparently arranged a group meeting.

Elena's POV

I didn't think that this situation we were in could get any worse, but I was so wrong. As soon as Stefan and I arrived at the boarding house we got the shock of our lives when we saw Katherine sitting on the couch in the living room.

I couldn't believe this was happening, how in the name of god had Katherine managed to get out of the tomb? This really wasn't what we needed right now, not with everything that was going on around us. Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and I were stood in the living room waiting for Alaric who Damon had called because we needed an emergency meeting.

Not to long afterwards there was a knock at the door and Damon opened it to reveal Alaric, "hey sorry I'm late had papers to grade. What's going on?" Alaric asked as he walked into the living room and looked around at all of us. "Bella's gone missing" I said and Alaric then turned to face me, "what? When did she go missing?" He asked with a confused yet worried expression. "Last night, she went out with Elijah to supposedly go on a date but she never came back" I said and was then interrupted by Damon.

"And to top it all off I just so happened to find a very dead and daggered Elijah on my doorstep last night, though who daggered him is a mystery by itself" Damon said and Alaric looked more confused than ever. "Wait so if Elijah was daggered then what happened to Bella?" he asked and that right there was the million dollar question. "We don't know, there are no leads as to where she disappeared to. But we do have a idea of who might be behind it" Stefan said.

"I tried to do a locater spell to find Bella, but it didn't work, it was like I was being blocked by another power" Bonnie said and just then I noticed a concerned look on Damon's face before it quickly disappeared, what was that all about? "So we think Luka and Jonas are the culprits behind Bella's disappearance, because after all they're Elijah's witches so he could have instructed them to hide Bella from us and shield her from my power" she said and as if right on queue Katherine made her entrance.

"Ooo what's going on here then gang? Are we going to solve a mystery?" She asked amusing herself, "absolutely none of your business" I snapped at her as she then turned to face me. "When it comes to your sister Elena I make it my business" she snapped back and I was in awe of what she had just said. "How do you know about Bella?" I asked feeling confusion while she sighed then in frustration. "Because I was the one who named her. I was with Isobel the night she gave birth to Bella and on that very night John and Isobel told me their plans to give to her up for adoption. And so they practically begged me to watch over Bella and make sure she was protected from danger. So I agreed and from that day on I've been protecting Bella, well that was up until the moment I was put in that damn tomb" she explained and I was completely and utterly shocked by what she had just told us.

"I'm sorry but what I fail to believe is that you've actually been protecting Bella all this time because John and Isobel kindly asked you to and you didn't expect any payment in return. Yeah right" Damon said with a little sarcasm in his sentence, "you'd be surprised how well you don't know me Damon. I didn't do it because Johnny boy and Isobel asked me to, I did it because I wanted to" she said before walking off leaving us all shocked.

BPOV

I was sat on a chair in Alaric's living room reading a book that I got off the book case to pass the time. For the last three hour I've been thinking of ways to escape, but what was the point? I was stuck in here thanks to Alex whom was at this moment pouring himself a coffee.

Just then Alaric...I mean Klaus walked through the door looking rather happy with himself. "What's with you being all smiles?" I asked closing the book and turning my attention to him, "well apart from meeting my precious doppelganger, finding my treacherous Katerina Petrova, playing the part of this boring school teacher tremendously, and everyone blaming your kidnapping on Elijah I'm pretty much having a good day" he said with a smirk that I just wanted to knock off his face, which I knew I could never do because then I'd just be hurting Alaric.

"Which reminds me I'm going to be attending a school dance tonight and I'm going to be needing some help" he said to Alex who then stood to attention. "What do want me to do?" He asked handing Klaus a drink, "I need you to take out the Bennet witch" Klaus instructed and that immediately got my full attention, he was going to kill Bonnie? "I can't she'll sense me coming from a mile away, your gonna have to do it" Alex said. "In this body are you serious I could easily be killed" Klaus said, "not if I put a protection spell on you and then all you have to do is keep getting her to use her power until she eventually runs down" Alex said.

"So all I have to do is provoke her until she die's" Klaus asked and I swallowed a big lump in my throat as I saw Alex nod his head, "no witch in this entire world could handle that much power, it'll kill her" he said and Klaus just smirked in response.

"Leave Bonnie out of this she's done nothing wrong!" I half yelled as I stood up from the chair, "sorry Bella but as long as that witch bitch is alive she'll be an annoying little liability that stands in the way of me and my plans, and all my liabilities must be taken care of before the day of the sacrifice" Klaus said in dark threatening like manner. "Well seeing as I'm a liability your gonna have to kill me first because I'm not about to stand by and let this happen" I said with venom practically dripping from my words as I stood up to him.

"Don't be absurd Bella I'm not gonna kill you" he said looking at me as though I had just said the most stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "Why? What's so special about me?" I asked motioning my right hand at myself, "a lot of things but I haven't got time to be explaining that at the moment, so if you'll excuse me I need to get prepared for tonight" he said and walked passed me approaching the wardrobe.

When I saw Klaus throw his coat down on the bed it gave me an idea, it was a long shot but hopefully it would work. I walked over to the bed then sat down and while Klaus was busy complaining about Alaric's wardrobe and Alex had his back turned I slowly reached into the coat pocket and searched for what I was looking for, but found the pocket was empty. I then tried again in the other pockets keeping my eyes on Klaus and Alex at the same time.

'Come on come on...Jackpot!' I thought as I slowly pulled out the phone from one of the pockets and quickly hid it underneath me and not a moment to soon as Klaus turned round and made his way over to the chest of draws. "Doesn't this guy have anything decent, where does he do his clothes shopping in charity shop?" He complained and just then he pulled out a sling shot with a confused expression on his face.

"What does this guy do for a living?" I wasn't sure whether he was asking me or just talking to himself. "Alaric's a vampire hunter" I said before getting up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom holding my stomach with the phone hidden in my hand that was tucked under my arm. "Where are you going?" Klaus asked looking at me suspiciously. "Does a woman have to explain herself to you about everything? I have very bad cramp's so I was just gonna take a shower if that's ok with you? Or would you like me to write you a report about my womanly private business? " I said putting on a frustrated act feeling kind of stupid with that comment but it was the best I had.

"My apology's please carry on" he said with an awkward yet still suspicious expression, so I turned away from him and quickly walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I then switched on the shower so the water would cover up my voice as I started ringing the only person I could.

Elena's POV

I was busy getting myself ready for the dance when I got distracted by all types thoughts that were spinning in my mind. I was mostly worried for Bella, I regret not stopping her from going with Elijah that day, if I had just gotten through to her she would be at home right now where she belongs.

But it wasn't just that, ever since Bella moved here her life has been threatened over and over and it's all my fault I should never have let her get involved in this life, especially after what had happened between her and those other vampire's back in Fork's. I just prayed that wherever Bella was right now that she was alright.

I still wasn't able to believe what Katherine had told us, I couldn't believe that she had helped to keep Bella safe her whole life. I knew Katherine wasn't to be trusted because she was known for being the best liar of all time, but the way she spoke and the look in her eyes held the truth.

Just then I was snapped out my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing, I picked it up from my dresser and saw it was...I gasped the caller I.D was Bella. Without hesitation I answered the phone.

**Bold is Bella **- Normal is Elena

"Bella?" I said waiting for a response.

**"Elena"**

I heard her whisper, "Bella thank god where are you? Are you ok?" I said never been happier to hear my little sister's voice.

**"Elena I don't have much time so it's important you listen to me"**

Once she said that I was more worried than ever, "Bella what is it what's going on?" I asked trying my best to stay calm.

**"Don't go to that dance tonight Elena, you and Bonnie are both in danger"**

That threw me off guard, "what do mean were in danger?" I asked in confusion.

**"Klaus is here Elena, he's planning to kill Bonnie at dance tonight, he knows she's a witch and he's going to try and use her power against her"**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, "Klaus is here?" I asked not wanting it to be true.

**"Yes, but Elena there's something else you need to know"**

She said and I wasn't sure if I could take anymore bad news, "what is it?" I asked waiting for her to continue.

**"It's Alaric, Klaus is..."**

Suddenly she was gone and there sounded like there was some kind of struggle on the other end. "Bella! Bella what's going? Bella!" I yelled but the phone had gone dead, so with that I immediately called Stefan to tell him what had just happened.

BPOV

I was dragged out the bathroom by Klaus as he had snuck up on me in the bathroom and pinned me to the wall before taking the phone out of my grasp and smashing it for good measure. "You really are a spit fire Bella, I was almost convinced by your lies but the thing you should know about me is that I'm not so easily fooled, and when someone tries to betray me I tend to get upset. Very upset" he said spinning me around to face him for the last part of his sentence as I saw how displeased he was.

"I'm not afraid of you Klaus I've faced danger before and I've starred death right in the face, so if you think that your threats are going to scare me then I've got news for you, they don't" I seethed at him as I stood my ground to this man who reminded me of a spoiled little brat who thought he could get his own way by bullying others that were weaker than him.

"I didn't wanna have to do this Bella because I thought you could be the good girl that you are and cooperate, but seeing as your putting me in a difficult position you've given me no choice" he said before leaning in to place another gentle kiss on my forehead and just then I felt a pair of hands placed themselves at the sides of my head and that was all I knew before my whole world blacked out.

**Authors note: Oh o what has Klaus done to Bella? Will the gang be able come up with a plan in time? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Hey guys did you like this chapter? I know there wasn't alot of action but I can promise you that it's about to go down in the next chapter, so hold onto your seats the battle is about to commence.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elena's POV

"I can't believe this, I cannot believe this" Damon said as I, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy were gathered at the boarding house after I rang both Stefan and Bonnie telling them we needed to meet up at the boarding house immediatly.

Once we all met up I told them about the phone call I got from Bella and let's just say that everybody was completly thrown off gaurd by the news of Klaus being in town. At the moment we were coming up with a plan to destroy Klaus and Bonnie was voting to be the one to kill him, even though I told her about Bella's warning how Klaus planned to kill Bonnie tonight. Myself and the others were trying our best to talk her out of it, but Bonnie was determined to go through with it.

"Bonnie I'm begging you please don't do this you can't go up against Klaus" I pleaded with her, "I'm strong enough now Elena I have enough power to take him down" Bonnie said and I was about to speak when Jeremy cut me off. "Yeah but this is not just some everyday vampire you come across, Klaus is an original vampire, he's the real deal" he said looking worried for Bonnie and I didn't blame him. "Jeremy's got a point I mean what if Klaus was to…" Damon then cut himself off as he ran at vampire speed towards Bonnie but didn't manage to touch her as she raised her hand and flung him to the other end of the room, much to Damon and everyone else's surprise.

"Well that was impressive" Stefan said as I saw Jeremy nod his head in agreement. "It doesn't matter that he's this big bad original vampire I can kill anyone who comes at me" Bonnie said and just then I thought up a crazy idea. "What if we undagger Elijah" I said knowing what was to come next as I watched Stefan and Damon's reactions, "I'm sorry come again" Damon said in a disbelieving yet sarky way and I sighed in response. "I'm just saying that maybe he could help us, he did after all want Klaus dead just as much as us" I said, "No that is the worst idea ever and I'll explain why because the minute we undagger Elijah he's going to go on a rampage and probably kill us" Damon said jumping to conclusions as always.

"He might not, I mean I think he'll be more upset with Klaus than at us seeing as though he was the one who daggered Elijah in the first place. So there's no doubt he'd be on our side and help us destroy Klaus" I said folding my arms over my chest, "Yeah and when we do get him on our side he'll end up stabbing us in the back, literally" Damon said with his sarcy attitude again. "I'm with Damon on this he can't be trusted Elena" Stefan said giving me a stern look.

"But think about it Elijah knows Klaus he knows what he's capable of and if were lucky he may just know how to kill him. We need him, by working together we have a chance at taking Klaus down" I said trying to convince them. "Wake up Elena there's no way Elijah is gonna work with us and there's certainly no way that we can trust him. Who's to say he's not been teamed up with Klaus all this time and has been trying to manipulate us to think otherwise" Damon said and I sighed in fustration.

"The guy does seem a bit of a mystery I mean who knows what he's hiding" Jeremy said speaking up for the first in this conversation. "Jer he saved Bella's life once who's to say he won't do it again" I said pleading with my brother to understand, "oh wake up Elena your living in a fantasy world, you really think that the moment you wake up Elijah that he's going to go all hero and rescue the damsel in distress? Cause let me tell you that is not how it will go down. Elijah. Cannot. Be. Trusted" Damon said speaking to me like I was two year old child as he separated each word.

I looked round at Stefan to see if he'd help me out, but I knew he was siding with Damon along with everyone else. I knew I wasn't going to win this argument so I just threw up my hands in defeat. "alright fine we'll stick to the plan, but if anything goes wrong tonight..." Just then Bonnie cut me off, "Elena trust me I know I can do this" she said with a pleading expression, "I do trust you Bonnie I just don't want you to get hurt" I said placing hand on her arm in a sign of comfort.

"I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, but what I can promise you is that after tonight you'll rid of Klaus for good" she said and with that said we all agreed to the plan and then Bonnie, Jeremy and I left to get ready for the dance. I just prayed that Bonnie could actually pull this off tonight because if anything goes wrong I don't think I could bare the consequences.

Third Person's POV

Back in Fork's the Cullen's were having a very difficult week, they had found out that new born vampires had been terrorizing Seattle. The Cullen's had managed to catch and destroy a few that had been skulking around Fork's wishing to cause trouble. They had no leads on who had created the new borns, Alice had been watching Victoria's every move and had also kept an eye on the Volturi.

One night Jacob Black had paid the Cullen's a visit and asked them if they had been near Charlie's house because aparantly he had caught the scent of a vampire in Charlie's house when Billy and himself had gone to pay the chief a visit. Carlisle had explained how non of his family had seen Charlie nor been near his house since Bella had left. At first Jacob wasn't so convinced because of his hatred for the whole family because he blamed them for his best friends departure.

Once they came to the conclusion that someone was looking for Bella the Cullen's and the wolves came to an agreement that they would do whatever it took to protect Bella and Charlie and find out who was responsible for the new borns.

Alice had been keeping an eye on Bella's future but a few days ago she had mysteriously dissapeared from Alice's vision. She had tried her best to find Bella but there was no such luck, it was like she had just been removed from existence. Alice then informed the rest of the Cullen's of this strange happening and they immediatly started to worry for Bella, they tried to convince themselves that there had to be some logical explanation for this but they all knew Alice rarely lost sight of anyone's future so something was very very wrong.

Back in Mystic Falls at that very moment Klaus stood staring down at the beautiful Bella Gilbert as she laid in a peaceful slumber, he felt truly awful for doing this to her but if this was the only way to keep her out of trouble then so be it. Others may think that he was doing this to cause trouble but that wasn't true, they didn't understand, they could never understand. If there was one thing Klaus knew it was that he could never hurt Bella in any way shape or form.

He then looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was nearly six o'clock he needed Alex to do this protection spell before he went to this stupid dance. Klaus then leaned down and gave Bella another soft kiss upon her forehead, "I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry" he said gently stroking her cheek before walking away.

Elena's POV

It was now seven o'clock and Stefan, Jeremy, Damon and I had just arrived at the dance and we were currently waiting for Bonnie to arrive while keeping our eyes open for any signs of Klaus. I came dressed as a sexy hippie much to Stefan's delight, not that he wanted me to come to this dance in the first place because Bella's warning had made him get over protective.

Don't get me wrong I will always appreciate how protective Stefan is of me, it's one of the things that I love about him but he just has to learn that I wasn't some kind of china doll that needed to be wrapped up in cotton and hidden away to be kept safe, this was my life and I would make my own decisions.

Jeremy then excused himself to go grab a drink while I tried to get Stefan to dance with me, to my great surprise I didn't even have to beg him because he led me straight onto the dance floor. "Are feeling ok?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him, "I'm fine why do you ask?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Well usually I have to beg you about a thousand times get you to dance with me, what's gotten into you all of sudden?" I asked him feeling confused myself. "Well I've been thinking about what you said before and you were right, this is your life and I have no right to try and stop you from living it the way you want. So no matter what happens I want to make sure that I make each moment with you count" he said and I felt myself getting emotional, this was exactly why I loved Stefan so much, he maybe quite stubborn half the time, but he had a big heart.

We then shared a passionate kiss before pulling away and looking at each other, "I love you" he said so tenderly that it made me weak at the knees, "I love you too" I said and we then began dancing the night away.

BPOV

Darkness, that's all there was for me to see, a never-ending darkness that went on and on. I felt so cold, yet there was nothing to make me feel cold. What was happening to me? And why was I here? "Hello!" I yelled hoping that there was someone out there who could help me escape and find my way back. "Hello! Somebody help me!" I yelled again but still there was no response, I was alone, trapped inside this darkening isolated world.

Third Person's POV

Down in the cellar of the Salvatore residence Elijah lay in his own deep sleep as he found himself wandering through a dark realm, not that he knew how he got there in the first place it was all very confusing. One minute Bella and himself were kissing passionatly and the next he woke up in this dark lonely prison.

He guessed that someone must have daggered him, he knew for sure that it wasn't Bella because there was no way she would ever do such a thing, in that he believed. Just before he blacked out though Elijah was certain he heard Bella screaming out his name, he prayed to god that she was alright, if anything happened to his precious Bella while he was in this state he would never forgive himself for not being there to help her.

Suddenly out of nowhere Elijah heard a desperate cry echoing through the darkness, it was very faint which made it difficult to tell where it was coming from so he listened closely.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" The voice rang out and Elijah managed to make out that it was indeed a woman, but the voice sounded so familiar so he listened again. "Someone help me! Please!" the voice yelled out and in that moment Elijah's senses came to life as he knew exactly who that voice belonged to as he would recognise Bella's voice anywhere and right now she was calling out in distress. So without waiting another second Elijah sped towards his angel as he followed her voice through the darkness.

Elena's POV

I was in the middle of going into a panicked state because not ten minutes ago Klaus had sent me a message by having a song dedicated me, and no not in the romantic way at all. Stefan and Damon had gone on the look out while Bonnie who had arrived a half hour ago with Luka stayed with me as she guarded me just in case trouble occurred.

Bonnie had managed to get Luka alone before and question him about whether he or his father had anything to do with my sisters kidnapping, but Bonnie then told us that Luka seemed surprised with what she said and then seemed extremely panicked as he said that his father made a promise to Elijah that if anything should happen to him Luka and his father must ensure that Bella was kept safe and stayed under their watchful eye no matter what.

To say I was shocked was indeed an understatement, not only because Luka and his father had been asked to protect Bella, which they had some how failed to do if that was the case, but also because Elijah himself had told them to protect my sister without me even asking him to. I wasn't sure what to think by that point because it didn't make any sense why was Elijah so interested in my sister, what was his motive?

After that Luka had dissapeared from Bonnie's sight and we were now currently waiting for Stefan and Damon to return. I have no idea where Jeremy had gotten to but I needed to find him right now and get him out of here because with Klaus hiding in the shadows there's no telling what could happen.

Just then I noticed how Bonnie suddenly tensed up, "what's wrong?" I asked as she got a troubled expression on her face. "Nothing, it's fine" she said brushing off whatever was bothering her.

"Elena" I heard someone call and I turned round in time to see Alaric rushing toward us through the crowd of students. "Alaric what's wrong?" I asked as he looked a bit distressed, "Damon sent me to come get the two of you and get you somewhere safe" he said and in the back of my mind I sensed that something was off.

"I need to find Jermey" I said and was about to walk off when Alaric gripped my arm. "Stefan's already gone to find him but we need to go, now" he said and it seemed as though I didn't have a choice here so Bonnie and I followed Alaric as he led us out of the dance.

Bonnie's POV

I'm not sure what it was but I had been getting this really weird vibe all evening and as the night went on it had been getting stronger, it was like there were a hundred witches all coming at me at once, I had never felt anything like it before. I normally would have sensed another witch coming but this feeling hit me like a massive bolder and I didn't want to tell Elena because I didn't want my problems to concern her.

As we followed Alaric down the corridors of the school I couldn't help but feel that there was something not right here, but I wasn't sure what it was. "Alaric where are we going?" Elena asked as she was just as confused as I was, "just a bit little further" he said but for some reason his tone of voice changed like he was enjoying this.

After walking a few more feet we came to a stop in another empty corridor. "Alaric what's going on? Where are Stefan and Damon" Elena asked and just then Alaric gave out a slight laugh, "god your to easy Elena, not like your sister though she was the smart one" he said and his words had me confused and Elena didn't look any better.

"What are you talking about?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. "Well put it this Elena unlike your sister you seem to only use your eyes instead of your head" he said as he got a creepy look on his face as he started stalking toward us.

"He's been compelled" Elena said sounding as though she was just guessing. "Nope why don't you try again" he said still walking toward us and that's when I took a protective stance in front of Elena because if there was something wrong with Alaric then I wasn't going to let him hurt her.

"What's going on?" I asked him as I got ready to use my power, not that I wanted to harm Alaric but he was slowly pushing his luck. "What? Can't you take a guess, huh? No? Ok well how about this. I. Am not. Alaric" he said and that's when everything came crashing down as Elena whispered one deadly word. "Klaus".

"Suprise" he said with a big cheesy grin, "b-but how it can't be possible" Elena said in denial as she then took a step back, "oh relax Elena I'm not here to harm you I'm simply hear for two things. One was to warn you that the sacrifice will be going ahead as planned and the other was to take care of a certain witch problem" he said in a dark manner as he starred down at me.

Suddenly he ran straight toward us but I used my power to throw him backwards and as he quickly got up to charge at us again out of nowhere he started clutching his head and screamed in agony before dropping to his knees. By that time Elena and I made a run for it and as we did I starting questioning what had just happened, Alar...Klaus had just had some sort of aneurism without me even using my powers.

We kept on running until we bumped into Damon who I've never been gladder to see at this moment in time. "What the hell the happened? Where did you two go?" He asked looking worried yet confused at the same time. "Klaus has stolen Alaric's body" Elena said frantically, "What?" Damon said with his face scrunched up as he looked even more confused.

"He's possessing him somehow" I said and I watched as Damon's eyes went wide in shock. "go find Stefan. Now!" He half yelled to Elena before she ran off, Damon then turned to me as he knew what was about to happen next. "Are you sure you can do this" he asked with a worried look in his eyes, which for some reason made me feel all warm inside.

"I can do this Damon, I know I can" I said reasurring him that I would be fine. He then nodded still seeming unsure of himself and that was very unlike the Damon I knew who was known to be a complete and utter jerk, but that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was saving Alaric and getting rid of Klaus.

Bella's POV

I was wandering round through the dark after I had spent what felt like half an hour or more crying out for help, not that it did any good so I just decided to give up. Being in this place really did bring out the whole prospect of peace and solitude, 'and I thought Fork's was bad' I joked to myself.

I desperatly needed to get out of this place, my family and friends were in danger with Klaus roaming free, but with me being stuck in this stupid prison I was pretty much useless. I just wished that there was some way I could escape.

Just then I was aware that I wasn't alone as I felt another presence behind me, so I slowly but surely turned round and prepared myself for what I was about to see, only to find that there was nobody there.

'That was weird' I thought to myself as I started to wonder if my mind was just playing tricks on me, which wouldn't suprise one bit considering everything that's going on. I then turned back round only to gasp in true shock at the sight in before me.

Bonnie's POV

As I walked down the corridor I came to a stop at the canteen where I saw Klaus inside sat on a chair with his feet up on the table holding what looked like a pocket knife.

"Here she is, the witch of the hour. I was begging to think you didn't have the courage to face me" he said amusing himself. "Sorry to disappoint you, but 'm not afraid of you Klaus" I said and before using my power to twist the hand that was holding the knife which caused Klaus to scream out in pain as the knife dropped to the floor.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him as he twisted Alarics hand back in place. "She's safe" he said and I then twisted his left leg, "where is she?" I asked again as I was determined to get the answer I wanted. "And why would I tell? After all..." He trailed off as he twisted the leg back in its place, "your about to die anyway" he said and then ran straight at me, but not before I paralyzed him causing him scream out in pain and in anger.

As I proceeded to use every ounce of power I had in me I felt blood running from my nose, but didn't pay attention to it as I kept going.

Third person's POV

By this time Klaus was having major trouble just not snapping this witches neck and ending her life all together, but he had to be patient because any minute now she would be dead. He could already see that she was weakening because the amount of energy she was using was too much.

Klaus heard his doppelganger and precious boyfriend banging on the now locked doors as the witch had slammed them shut using her power. As she turned round to face her friends Klaus took his chance and got up to charge at the witch, and that's when he heard it.

"Niklaus!" the bell like voice cried out from behind him, which caused Klaus to halt in his tracks. He then turned round and as he did Klaus was sure he felt the rarest of emotions he once had a long time ago come to life at the very sight of her. "Isabel" he whispered as he then saw the young woman smile at him, "hello brother".

**Authors note: Oooooo bet you didn't see that one coming. We will be finding out more about Isabel in the next chapter, and don't worry Elijah will be back as well. So hang onto your seats cause it's about to get interesting.**

**Just a message to all my readers I have re-uploaded some of my chapters because there were spelling and grammar mistakes, so I'm really sorry about that.**

**Leave your reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elena's POV

As Stefan and I watched in horror as Bonnie used a huge amount of power to cripple Alar... Klaus we continued to bang on the canteen doors and yell for her to stop because we both knew that she wouldn't survive this by using that much power. I just couldn't believe that Damon had allowed her to go through with this knowing she was going to get seriously hurt, or worse.

Just as Bonnie turned to face us I saw Klaus get up off the floor, "Bonnie look out!" I yelled as he then ran straight for her. "Nicklaus!" a familiar voice rang out which had Klaus stop dead in his tracks, he had a bit of an odd expression on his face as though he were in shock and I was rather curious to know who had caused it.

He then turned round to face whoever it was behind him, and that's when I saw..."Bella?" I gasped in shock but felt confused because as I looked at her I noticed that she was wearing some kind of Viking dress and her hair was much longer and she had a beautiful aurora surrounding her entire body. What was going on here?

Just then the doors fell open as I noticed that Bonnie wasn't concentrating on her power anymore, instead she too was staring at Bella. Stefan and I then burst through the doors in time to hear Klaus say..."Isabel" huh? What did he just call her? "Hello brother" 'what the..! Brother! What did she mean brother?' I asked myself as I stood there in complete shock at Bella's words.

She then moved closer to Klaus and stretched out her arm and cupped his...well Alaric's cheek, which he immediatly held in place with both his hands his. "How?" He asked nearly sounding content, "you will find out in time my brother, but for now you must stop harming these innocent lives and let your hatred go" Bella or Isabel or who ever she was pleaded with Klaus.

"I can't I need this curse to be lifted I've waited to long for this opurtunity to just let it slip through my fingers again" he said as I heard his voice start to break, "but why? Why must you cause others pain in order to get what you want? Please brother I beg you not do go through with this or I fear that you will lose everything, including Isabella" she said and just then in the blink of an eye she was gone and Alaric fell to the floor.

Once I snapped out of my shock I slowly walked over to Alaric but was then stopped by Stefan. "Don't get to close we don't know if Klaus is still possessing him" he said and as if on time Damon came walking in. "What happened? Did you do it is he gone?" He asked looking at Bonnie as she wiped the blood from her nose, "not exactly" she said caused Damon to look confused.

"What do mean? What's going on?" He asked looking between the three of us. "I have no idea" I said wishing that I some clue as to what had just happened here.

BPOV

I was frozen to the spot, I couldn't believe what I was seeing as my gaze was fully locked on a mirrored version of...myself! Except this other version was wearing what looked like a Viking dress and her hair was much longer than mine. As I continued to look at her I felt my felt a huge headache coming on as I started to get a strong sense of daja vu. "Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you" she said and I tried to open my mouth but there wasn't a hope in hell.

"It's alright you don't have to say anything, I know this is very shocking for you" she said and I realised that this was actually happening, unless I had totally lost my mind. "W-who are you?" God I felt stupid for asking that question, but even more stupid because I was talking to as Elena would put it a doppelganger of myself.

"My name is Isabel, Isabel Mikaelson" said and then smiled at me. "Are you..." Just as I started asking a question Isabel as she puts it cut me off. "Real? Yes I am. I am more real than you know Bella. Which brings me to the point of why I am here" she said as I waited for her to continue. "You see I am not just a figment of your imagination, I am here because you and I are more a like than you think Bella" she said leaving me confused by her words.

"What do mean?" I asked trying my best to ignore the pain in my head. "Take my hands and I will show you" she said extending both her hands out to me and I wasn't to sure at first but Isabel then gave me a reasuring smile to let me know that I could trust her, I knew I could trust her.

So I then stepped forwards and placed my hands into Isabel's open parms. "Now just close yours eyes and relax your mind" she said and I did as she instructed. Suddenly I felt the pain in my head expand more and more causing me to nearly scream out in agony, then like a bomb the pain exploded through my head before it finally dissapeared.

Elena's POV

After dropping Bonnie and Jeremy off at home Stefan, Damon and I went back to the boarding house where Damon placed the unconscious Alaric who he had put in the trunk of his car in the holding cell down stairs as we weren't taking any chances incase Klaus was still possing him or not.

Stefan and I then proceeded to fill Damon in on what had happened before with Klaus and the mysterious Isabel, who I was still shell shocked over and by the time we were finished judging by Damon's expression he was just as shocked as we were.

"So this Isabel person who apparantly wasn't your sister has some sort of family relation to Klaus?" Damon asked trying to get the gist of the story much like the rest of us. "Well it seems that way, I mean she did keep calling him brother and judging by Klaus's reaction he must have been pretty close to her" I said as Damon started pacing around.

"So basically we have another doppelganger situation going on here, except this time we may be dealing with one of Bella's ancestor's who may have some sort of creapy bond to Klaus" he said looking lost in thought. "Well there can't be any other explanation" Stefan said and just as I was about to say something when the door to the boarding house flew open and in walked Luka and his father, but that wasn't what shocked me the most because it was what I saw next that really caught my attention.

There in Luka's arms was a very unconscious Bella. "Oh my god Bella!" I half yelled as Stefan then flashed in front of Luka and took my sister from his arms and gently laid her down on the couch. "What happened? Where did you find her?" I asked both witches as I kneeled at Bella's side, "Luka informed me that your sister had gone missing so I did a locater spell, which proved to be a pretty hard task as it would seems she was being gaurded by another witch, but with two against one we easily took him down" Jonas explained and that's when the pieces of the puzzle started coming together.

"So who was the other witch?" Stefan asked as I kept my vision on Bella. " Most likely one of Klaus's followers" Jonas said and just then a question popped into my head. "What's this deal you made with Elijah about Bella?" I asked as I turned to face Jonas. "I promised Elijah that I would watch over your sister and keep her out of trouble" he said but I was still a bit confused, "why would you do that, not that I'm complaining but why would you help my sister?" I asked waiting to hear his answer as he then sighed.

"Because Elijah asked me to, he made me swear that I would keep her safe at all times" he said and before I could ask anything else he spoke again. "He cares for your sister Elena, that much I know" Jonas said giving me a stern look and I didn't know what to say.

"Nope, sorry I'm not buying any of that crap. It's not possible for an original to care about anyone except themselves" Damon said while drinking a glass of Borbon. "You'd be suprised by what originals are capable of, Elijah maybe the only one among them that's capable of caring" Jonas stated and just then I heard Bella mumble something but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I asked giving her hand a little squeeze as a gesture to let her know I was here. "Eli...Elijah" I heard her mumble, but I wasn't sure if she was just dreaming or not. "No it's Elena" I said and just then I saw a tear leave her still closed eyes as though she was in pain about something. "Bella wake up, it's ok I'm here" I said now giving her shoulder a little shake, but still she wouldn't wake up and more tears left her eyes.

"Bella wake up please" I near enough begun to beg but she just lay motionless. "What's happening to her? Why won't she wake up?" I asked frantically looking at anyone for answers. "Because she can't wake up" a familiar voice said and we all looked round to see my sisters twin standing behind Jonas and Luka.

"You" I said not knowing what else to say, "hello again Elena, forgive me we did not formally meet before. My name is Isabel" she said giving me a soft smile making her look so innocent. "Ok is it just me or is there actually a twin double of Bella standing right before us" Damon said sounding a bit freaked out, not that I blamed him.

"What do mean she can't wake up?" I asked ignoring Damon's question. "I simply meant that Bella can't up yet, she isn't ready" Isabel said but I didn't understand what she meant. "What's that supposed to mean? She isn't ready" I asked never taking my eyes off her as she walked closer to Bella and myself. "Your sister and I are one in the same Elena, but unfortunately an important part of her soul has not yet awakened.

"You see for over a thousand years I've been watching over the people I love and my descendants with my soul remaining in limbo, I wasn't fully dead yet I wasn't fully alive either and I didn't understand why at first, until one day I felt myself being pulled to an unknown source and that's when I found Bella" she said looking down at my sister with soft eyes.

"So you were what? Reincarnated?" Stefan asked sounding slightly confused. "Yes, once I found Bella I was reborn again, but unfortunately I was forced to become nothing more than a distant memory at the back of Bella's mind, the only I could do was guide her onto the right path and lead Bella to her own destiny" she said and things were starting to slowly come together.

"So what's changed now? And how are you standing here right now?" Stefan asked. "Well Bella's finally opened her mind to me, though she didn't know it. The time has come for us to finally become one, and to your other question I can't answer that right now but I promise you will find out soon enough" Isabel said and I didn't know what to make of that.

"But why is she in pain?" I asked looking from Isabel to my sister. "Because she needs the one person who completes her soul, and if I'm not mistaken he's down in your basement experiencing just as much pain as your sister is. They need each other Elena, if you wish for your sisters happiness then you must bring the happiness to her" she said and as I looked up to question her I saw nothing but an empty space beside me. She had gone again.

"Did that really just happen?" I heard Luka ask but I was to stuck in my own train of thought to respond. I barely heard the others talk as I concentrated on Bella and thought took in everything Isabel had just told me. 'If you wish for your sister's happiness, then you must bring the happiness to her'. Her sentence kept repeating in my head over and over and just as I saw more tear escape my sisters eyes a light bulb clicked in my head and I knew then what I had to do.

Third person's POV

At this point in the game Elijah felt completly lost and confused, he could hear Bella's sweet voice calling out to him but no matter how far he ran to follow her voice he found himself just wandering further and further into the darkness with his Bella being nowhere in sight.

All Elijah wanted more than ever was to have Bella back in his arms, he craved to have her near him as the ache in his heart was begining to get more and more painful as the need to have his Bella back was growing so immensely that Elijah wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to last until his beast really lost it.

Just then all went quiet around him as he noticed how Bella's voice had mysteriously dissapeared, but just before he could question anything Elijah suddenly felt as though he were being watched and looked round to find the source but found nothing.

"Elijah" his ears perked up as he heard someone say his name and just as he spun round to see who it was Elijah was struck down with shock at the sight that was beholded before him.

"I-Isabel?" He stuttered as he had for a moment forgotton how to breathe. "Hello my love" Isabel said with her voice being a sweet symphony to his very ears as she produced a soft smile that had always made his heart pound and still did. "How?" Elijah just about managed to say as he was still lost for words.

"I've always been with you my love you just never knew it" Isabel said moving closer towards him which made Elijah's heart beat faster, "are you really…" Elijah trailed off not knowing how to finish his sentence. "Here? That's what she asked to" Isabel said giving out a little laugh as Elijah then felt confused, "who did?" he asked wondering who it was she meant.

"Bella, I went to see her" she said smiling softly as she saw Elijah perk up, "Bella? Is she alright she's not hurt is she?" he asked almost frantically which caused Isabel to smile with pride as she saw the love and care in his eyes that he held for Bella.

"She's fine my love but she is at this very moment in a slight transition" she said and at the word 'transition' Elijah began to think the worst, "it is not what you think my love what I meant by transition is that myself and Bella's souls are finally becoming one as we are both one in the same" she explained leaving Elijah lost for words.

"So once this transition is over what will happen?" Elijah asked getting worried for Bella as he tried to imagine what she was going through right now but he just hoped that she wasn't in any pain. "Once Bella and I will become one person, she will be much stronger and more sharp minded" Isabel said and just then something clicked in Elijah's head, "does that mean you will both share the same memories?" he asked hoping to get the answer he was looking for.

"I'm afraid so my love once the transition is complete Bella will be able to remember everything, but do not fret Elijah you will not lose her I promise" she said and Elijah hesitantly nodded his head as he prayed that Isabel was right because he just couldn't bare the thought of loosing Bella.

"Now with that cleared up there's something else I must tell you before another word is spoken" Isabel said causing Elijah to become curious to what she had to say as he stayed silent and let her carry on.

"I'm not quite sure how long it was but sometime after my death Ayanna called my spirit to her by using a spell of some kind, I asked her what was going on and she told me that there was something that I really needed to know as it was extremely important, and that's when she told me…" Isabel trailed off with her words as she looked into Elijah's eyes.

"What? What did she tell you?" Elijah asked getting anxious to know just what it was Ayanna had told Isabel. "Do you remember how your mother and Michael used to tell us all how they found me in the caves when I was a baby?" Isabel asked and Elijah then nodded his head in return, "yes they told us that someone had abandoned you" he said but felt confused to where this was going.

"That was a lie" Isabel said which caused Elijah to frown and become even more confused. "Esther and Michael didn't find me in the caves when I was a baby, I was given to them by my real mother Elizabeth Petrova. Tatia Petrova was my older sister" Isabel said and by this time Elijah didn't know what to say as he stood there in complete and utter shock.

**Authors note: Dun Dun Duuuuuuunnn! I know some of you were probably confused by how the last chapter ended but I hope this clears things up a bit. What do you think?**

**Leave your reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Third Person's POV

How could it be? Isabel was the youngest sibling of Tatia Petrova but why had he not learned of this before?

"Why did they never tell us?" Elijah asked.

"That my love is a question I have been asking myself for over a thousand years and I still have not found an answer" Isabel said as she looked at Elijah whom seemed lost in thought.

"Did Ayanna not tell you anything? Surely if she knew about this she must have known why Elizabeth would just give you away so easily" he said feeling very confused and lost due to this big revelation.

"I'm afraid not, the only thing she told me was that the truth will reveal itself within time" Isabel said causing Elijah to frown.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I do not know my love but hopefully the answers we seek will come soon" Isabel said and just then Elijah noticed how distracted she seemed.

"What is it?" he asked walking closer to her.

"The transition, it's almost over I can feel it" she said with a soft smile on her face.

"Do not worry my Elijah it is like I said before Bella will love you no matter what happens, she may need time to understand and take everything in but rest assured you will not lose her" Isabel said as she saw the look of worrie on her love's face again which was one of many things she had always loved about Elijah, he really did have a big heart.

"She loves you know, Bella really does love you" Isabel said as she gently caressed Elijah's cheek with her hand.

"And I love her more than anything" he said with such tenderness while placing his hand over Isabel's. It was the thought of Bella loving him back that made Elijah hold onto hope that she would never leave him, not that he would ever let her go because her loved her too much to ever let her leave him. But Isabel was right if Bella did need her space after the transition then he would gladly give it to her.

"Before I go I just want you know one thing Elijah. Though you may think so all is not lost" Isabel said causing Elijah to frown again.

"What do you mean?" he asked feeling confused by her words.

"Niklaus can be saved, even though he may have closed himself off to the world by surrendering to the darkness the Niklaus we know and love is still in there, we just have to find a way to bring him back" she said and Elijah thought about it for a moment, could it be possible that his brother could be saved?

Elijah always held a slight sense of hope that Niklaus could one day be changed for the better so he could have his brother back once more, but then he thought about the one thing Niklaus had done to hurt him and it made him remember why he had given up on his brother in the first place.

"He killed them Isabel, he murdered our family" Elijah hissed as he thought about how Klaus had taken Finn, Kol and Rebecca's lives all because they had betrayed him.

"Not everything is at is seem's my love" Isabel said and before Elijah could ask what she meant Isabel's whole body began to glow.

"It's time" she said with a soft smile as she then planted a gentle kiss on Elijah's lips.

"Wake up my Elijah, wake up and go to her" Isabel whispered against his lips and just then Elijah gasped as his eyes snapped open to find not Isabel but Elena Gilbert looking down at him.

Elena's POV

God I was so tired I had been up all night because I was waiting for Elijah to wake up as I had stayed over last night with Bella whom still hadn't woken up. So I waited until Stefan and Damon had fallen asleep and then took that oppurtunity to put my undagger Elijah plan to work.

At the moment I was sat waiting in the cell waiting for Elijah to wake up and as I checked my phone I noticed that the time was now six thirty in the morning and there was still no movement, why was it taking so long? I'm suprised that Alaric hasn't woken up yet but the thought of that makes me slightly paranoid because what if Klaus was still possessing him, I could only hope that if Alaric did awaken that he was back to his normal self.

Just then I heard someone gasp and I looked to see that Elijah was now fully awake, I then quickly went over to his side to make sure he kept quiet because otherwise Damon and Stefan would be down here in no time and try to prevent me from doing anything stupid, not that I haven't already anyway.

"Elijah it's me, it's Elena" I whispered knowing that he could hear me.

"Elena?" He asked sounding confused before his head dropped to the floor in exhaustion. Just then something happened that freaked me out to say the least, Elijah's body had begun to snap around violently.

"What's happening?" I asked him as I got to my feet and began to back away.

"I can't be in this house" he said and I didn't understand what he meant at first until I realized something.

"You haven't been invited in" I said and just then he flashed past me and crashed straight into the wall with a massive bang, which I could only hope neither Stefan nor Damon heard.

"I have to get out of here" he gasped and with that he was gone in the blink of an eye leading me to chase after him.

It didn't take long to search for Elijah as I found him crouched down outside the front door. Just as Elijah saw me approaching he leaped up in a flash and tried to get in but was blocked by the invisible barrier.

"What happ..." He started but I quickly shushed him and indicated that Damon and Stefan would be able to hear him.

"We need to talk" I whispered knowing that he could hear me.

"Where's Bella?" He asked keeping his voice down yet ignoring what I had just said so I moved to the side to allow him to see my sleeping sister on the couch.

The second Elijah spotted Bella the emotion in his face suddenly changed as he began pushing against the barrier trying to fight his way in.

"You have to invite me in Elena" he whispered frantically with eyes still pinned on my sister.

"If I do you have to give me your word that you harm anyone" I whispered as I saw him start to get a little agitated because waiting he was waiting for me to invite him in.

"I give you my word" he whispered back anxiously and before I knew it he was at Bella's side the second I invited him in. I watched as he gently stroked her face and stared at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, it was really heart warming to watch such a tender moment and I hated to be the one to break it up.

"We have to go they'll be waking up any soon" I whispered but Elijah's full attention was on Bella.

"I'm not leaving her" he said plain and simple.

"Elijah we have to go now if Damon and Stefan see you they'll start a fight" I said trying to convince him but he just wasn't budging.

"I have no intention of hurting the Salvatore's, should they push me I will retaliate, but as I just said I am not leaving Bella's side, not for anything" he stated clearly and I knew then for sure that he wasn't going anywhere so it was useless to even try and make him.

I watched as he took hold of Bella's hand in his and bent down to kiss her forehead whispering something that I couldn't make out. I couldn't help but admire how gentle and caring Elijah was with my sister, it was weird in a way because I always found him to be a closed off mysterious kind of guy that all of us found to be nothing but trouble. But now seeing Elijah like this was like seeing him in a whole new light.

"I'll just go get you some blood" I said backing out the room not that Elijah was listening anyway because he was too lost in his own world to notice what I was doing.

Elijah's POV

As I waited in vain for my darling Bella to open her beautiful eye's which I yearned to see I continued caressing her soft proclaim skin whispering sweet nothing's to her in hope that she could somehow hear me.

"Bella my darling I need you to wake up. Please my love" I pleaded watching for any type of reaction but so far there was nothing.

I then lifted her hand to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on it before interlocking our fingers. I was so afraid that once Bella awoke she would never want to see me again, I tried to remember Isabel's reassuring words to calm myself down but I just couldn't help it I couldn't bare the thought of Bella hating me, I never should have lied to her I should have told her the truth right from the start.

Just then a beautiful sound brought me out of my thoughts.

"Elijah" I heard my Bella mumble making my heart leap in my chest at the sound of her calling my name.

"Yes my love I'm here" I said caressing her beautiful face to bring her comfort.

"Where are you?" she said sounding more pained this time which caused me to worry as hundreds of questions began to spin round in my head.

What was happening to her? Did she need help? Why wouldn't she wake up?

"I'm here Bella I'm right here" I said reassuring her as I gently squeezed her hand to let her know that I was with her and I wasn't going anywhere.

"Come back to me my love, follow my voice and come back to me" I pleaded as I then leaned down toward her face and stopped inches from her lips. "I will always be waiting for you Bella, always and forever I promise" I whispered tenderly as I then sealed my promise by placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

Just then I was taken back as I felt her start to kiss me back, I quickly pulled back and looked down to see a pair of beautiful chocolate diamond eye's looking up at me.

"Bella your awake" I said feeling beyond relief that she was ok. She then made a move to sit up on the couch and I helped making sure she didn't move to fast with her eyes never leaving mine the whole time.

We sat there for a good minute saying nothing as we just stared at one another not knowing what to say until I decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Bella I know there's no excuse for me not telling you the truth but I swear I wanted to I was just afraid that if I did I would lose you. I know you may think that I was only interested in you because you looked exactly like Isabel, but that's not true. I admit that the first time I laid eyes on you I was completely shocked by the resemblance but after our first meeting I wanted to know you for you, you drew me in like a moth to a flame and it didn't take long for me start developing feelings for you that I haven't felt in over a thousands years. I'm truly sorry I never told you, I hope that someday you can forgive me" I said sat nervously waiting for her to react.

"Please say something" I pleaded with my eyes remaining on hers, and before I knew what was happening I felt a huge pain on my left cheek.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it I just couldn't I had literally stepped through Isabel's past life and found out that I was her reincarnation, she and Elijah had been in love, he and Klaus were half brother's along with the rest of his family, Klaus's father was a complete monster to him which made me see why he was the he was now.

After walking through her life story I knew now why I felt such a deep connection to Elijah who I was pretty angry at because he failed to tell about Isabel and how I looked exactly like her, but I guess I couldn't stay mad at him because as Isabel explained it Elijah never told me the truth because he cared to much about me and was terrified of loosing me. This made me feel all warm inside because I loved Elijah too so much and I didn't want to lose him either.

Once Isabel entwined our souls together, as she put it, all her memories became mine, all that she once was now continued in me. It was so weird because before I was just an ordinary weak human being that was always a danger magnet to herself and others around her, but now I felt stronger than I had ever been in my entire life. I could feel the power coursing through my veins, it was like I could take on anything or anyone who came at me in a flash.

Everything of importance in my life had now changed, but in a good way. The love I held for Elijah was so much stronger now that the mere thought of him was what made me feel more powerful by the second. The hatred I had once felt for Klaus was now completely forgotten as it was replaced with a fierce protectiveness (I know weird right), my family and friend's lives were my biggest responsibility as I felt like a true guardian that needed to make sure that they lived happy and safe lives.

Just then I heard something from out of the dark.

"Bella my darling" Elijah? "I need you to wake up" I heard him say as I looked round to where his voice was coming from but there was nothing but darkness.

"Elijah! Elijah can you hear me?" I yelled waiting for a reply as my voice echoed through the shadows.

"Yes my love, I'm here" I heard him say and with that I felt a spark of hope that I would somehow get out of here.

"Where are you" I yelled needing to see him so badly.

"I'm here, I'm right here" he said and just then I heard a slight whisper in my head "look with not thy eyes but with thy mind, let thy heart guide the home" the mysterious voice said which left me confused to what it meant. "Come back to me my love, follow my voice and come back to me" I heard Elijah plead again and as I closed my eyes and took in his voice I felt something strange start to happen as his voice got closer and closer and just then I felt something pressing against my lips, and as my eyes flew open I saw that it was Elijah who was kissing me.

'He did it I'm back!' I told myself excitedly as I had never been happier to see him, god I'd missed him. I quickly responded to his kiss only for him to pull away seconds later to my disappointment.

"Bella your awake" he said looking shocked yet sounding happy at the same time. Once I sat up we just proceeded to stare into each others eyes until he spoke.

"Bella I know there's no excuse for me not telling you the truth but I swear I wanted to I was just afraid that if I did I would lose you. I know you may think that I was only interested in you because you looked exactly like Isabel, but that's not true. I admit that the first time I laid eyes on you I was completely shocked by the resemblance but after our first meeting I wanted to know you for you, you drew me in like a moth to a flame and it didn't take long for me start developing feelings for you that I haven't felt in over a thousands years. I'm truly sorry I never told, I hope that someday you can forgive me" he said and by the time he was finished I felt my heart hammering against my chest, he really did care about me, the way he just confessed like that proved it.

I then acted on instinct and gave him one hell of a slap as I heard the loud cracking noise. He looked taken back by this as he stared at me in shock.

"That's for lying to me and never saying a word about Isabel" I sneered at him. "And this" I said fisting his shirt with both hands and yanking him towards me which made me want to laugh as he seemed rather scared. "This is just because" I said before crashing my lips into his and throwing my arms around his neck. After a few seconds he responded and kissed me back with equal passion running his fingers through my hair.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my body to bring me in closer while I hung on tighter to him so there were no gaps between us, it was as though we were going to mold together as one, or should I say melt together given the amount of fiery passion that was passing between us. I never wanted to let him go, Elijah was the love of my life, my heart, my everything and now I knew the truth I wanted to hear his side of the story because he had a right to explain himself.

We managed to pull away after a few minutes as we panted quite heavily trying to catch our breathe.

"So I take it by that mind blowing kiss that you don't hate me" he asked sounding a bit hesitant as if he was scared of my answer, which I found super adorable because he reminded of a scared little puppy.

"I don't hate you, I'm mad yes but I could never hate you" I said reasuring him as he smiled and sighed in relief.

"You've no idea how glad I am to hear that, I was so afraid I was going to lose you forever" he said with sadness in his eyes which tugged on my heart as I gently cupped his cheek with my hand.

"You'll never loose me, I promise" I said and just as we leaned in to kiss again we were annoyingly interrupted.

"What. The. Hell" came a voice as we both looked up to see a very angry looking Damon Salavatore at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning to you too Damon" I said with slight sarcasm in my voice as I failed to see what his problem was.

"You undaggered him!" he said raising his voice to me and I was terribly confused by this point but before I could ask questions another voice interrupted.

"It wasn't her, it was me" I heard as we turned round to see Elena entering the room holding a couple of blood bags.

I then carefully got up and went over to hug my sister as I had never been happier to see her right now.

"I'm so glad your okay I was so worried about you" I said as I then heard Elena give out a little laugh as she hugged me tighter.

"Forget about me I'm just so relieved your okay I was so afraid that I'd lost you back there, when you went missing I didn't know what to think" she said and as I heard her voice break I took her at arms length and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hey I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, ever" I said giving her reassuring smile as she then nodded and smiled back. "And besides if I wasn't here who would kick our baby brother's but everyday?" I said making her laugh as I just wanted to see my sister happy and not have her shed anymore tears.

"While this is a very heart touching reunion I would just like to know what the hell you were thinking Elena when you pulled the dagger out of the original vamp here" we heard Damon say as I saw that he was now standing just a few feet away from us along with Stefan, 'when did he get there?' I asked myself.

"I had to it was the right call" she said as she released her hold on me and turned so she was now fully facing the two brothers.

"Right call for who Elena? For us or for you" he said seething at her and that's when I decided to interupt the heated argument.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on" I asked glancing between Elena and the Salvatore's as I waited for an answer.

"Perhaps it would be better for us all to sit down and talk things through" I heard Elijah suggest as he tried to calm the situation down.

"That's a good idea" I said with my eyes remaining on Elena the whole time.

"Yes let's sit down and discuss our story's like the civilized citizens that we are" Damon said sarcastically which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Would you quit being an ass for just for just two minutes and act your age" I said getting really fustrated with his pathetic child like attitude.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella please excuse my manners I guess I'm just a little angry at the fact that your darling sister went behind mine and my brothers back to undagger a highly dangerous original vampire who could at any minute kill us all one by one" he sneered and by that time I'd had enough.

"Elijah isn't going to hurt us Damon if you would just use your brain for once maybe you'll begin to understand how wrong you are" I half yelled at him.

"Alright guys just take it easy" Stefan said trying to calm us down but I knew from Damon's expression that he wasn't finished.

"Oh and suddenly you're the expert here? How could you possibly know that he isn't going to turn around and stab us in the back" he asked and I quickly glanced over at Elijah who looked like he was having a hard time not ripping Damon's head off, not that I blamed him.

"I know more about Elijah than you could imagine Damon so do not question things you know nothing about" I said throwing him one last evil glare before moving to take the blood bags from Elena's hands before walking back over to the couch and handing them to Elijah.

"What was that?" I heard Stefan ask as I turned to face him.

"What was what?" I asked confused by his question.

"For a minute there you sounded different" he said and that really got me.

"I did?" I asked not being able understand how I could possibly have sounded different without noticing, but just then a light bulb clicked on in my head. "Isabel" I muttered under my breath.

"Isabel?" Stefan and Damon both asked looking confused.

"Isabel? As in crazy ass mother Isobel?" Damon asked and I shook my head.

"No Isabel as in..." "Your ancestor" Elena blurted out which caused me to snap my head in her direction.

"H-how did you know that?" I asked pretending to be shocked about how she knew Isabel even though I already knew given that I now had Isabel's memories.

"She came to us, Isabel came to us while you were still out of it" she said.

"She did? B-but what did she say?" I asked keeping up my act.

"She told us how you were her reincarnation and that in order for you to wake up both your souls had to become one" Elena explained.

"Anything else?" I asked knowing that she was leaving out the best part of last night's events.

"No, nothing" she said sounding slightly nervous and I was about to say something when Elijah beat me to it.

"You know Elena it is considered bad manners to lie to someone's face, especially when that someone happens to be your sister so I suggest you do the honourable thing and tell the truth" he said staring her down and I noticed how she looked at me for a minute with a pleading expression on her face as if she was expecting me to help her, but I wasn't about to give in so I just stood my ground.

"Ok fine, Isabel saved Bonnie from Klaus" she said and just then Elijah had a horror struck expression on his face.

"Klaus is here?" he asked in disbelief causing a lump to form in my throat as I hadn't gotten round to telling him that important peace of information.

"He was possessing Alaric's body somehow, but then Isabel showed up and stopped him before he could hurt Bonnie" Elena explained.

"That sound's just like Klaus" Elijah hissed speaking of Klaus in disgust which hurt me because Elijah and Klaus used to be such loving brother's who were inseparable at one point, but now they were nothing but arch enemies.

"What do you mean was? He still could be possessing Alaric's body right now" Damon said so sure of himself.

"He's not" I said causing everyone to face me.

"What? What do you mean" Stefan asked as he and everyone else had a confused expression on their face.

"I mean that he's not possessing Alaric anymore, he's back in his real body" I said but still they all looked as though they weren't quite grasping it.

"How do you know?" Elena asked and I turned to face her.

"Because I sent him there myself" I said and she looked at me as if I'd gone insane.

"Bella what are you talking about?" she asked and I rolled my eyes because she already knew the answer but didn't quite have her thinking cap on.

"Honestly Elena we only met just yesterday and you've already forgotten me? It shouldn't be that hard to work out, after all Bella and I are one in the same" Where on earth did that come from? That time I did happen to hear my American accent turn some what British which freaked me out to say the least.

"Isabel" I heard Elena gasp as I looked to see a questioning yet confused expression form on her face.

"I nodded my head and gave her a soft smile.

"I am so right now" I heard Damon say which caused me to laugh slightly because the look on his face was a picture.

"To evaluate in small terms Bella and Isabel have both become connected and are now one person, everything that once was of Isabel's life now lives on through Bella" Elijah explained as he took my hand in his a placed a gentle kiss on the back of it making my heart skip a beat as I smiled at him in return.

"Does that include the mysterious family relation Isabel has to Klaus" Damon asked and I was confused by what he meant for a moment before it came to me.

"I'm not related to Klaus" I said and just as I was about to speak again Stefan interrupted me.

"If you have no family relation then why did Isabel call Klaus her brother?" he asked looking confused.

"Because Klaus was Isabel's brother, but they weren't related by blood" I said looking between the Salvatore's and my sister.

"I'm still very confused" Damon said causing me to sigh in fustration.

"Ok here it is, the day Isabel was born her mother and father gave Isabel to a witch named Ayanna who then asked her friend Esther if she was prepared to welcome another child into her home, and of coarse Esther was more than willing to do so, her husband Mikael was not entirely happy but in the end he accepted it" I paused for a minute to give everyone a chance to take it all in.

"I don't get it, why would Isabel's real mother and father just give her up like that?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure but all I know is that the Petrova's were very intent with doing what they did" I said and just then I heard Elena breathe hitch.

"Petrova?" she managed to get out.

"Yes, the Petrova's were Isabel's real family" I said and at that part I gave Elijah's hand a gentle squeeze in a sign of comfort because I knew he had only just learned of this himself and was surely still trying to take it in.

"But hold on what does this have to do with Klaus?" Damon asked causing both Elijah and I to turn towards each other and have a silent conversation between us as words were not needed at this point to know what we were both thinking.

He then nodded and turned back towards the others. "The reason why Isabel and Klaus seem so close is because they have had a special bond since the day she was first brought into my family" Elijah said and that's when their mouths dropped open.

"Esther and Mikael Mikaelson were Isabel's adopted parents, Elijah and Klaus were their son's".

**Author's note: So this it chapter 16 re-uploaded, I know that there's not much changes to it but only bits needed doing so I hope you guys are ok with that.**

**So the truth is out, what do you guys think of Bella being adopted into the Mikaelson family? Let me know what you think. Leave your reviews. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note:**

**BURNING DIAMONDS AWARD**

**Hello everyone I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but just yesterday I was nominated for the BURNING DIAMONDS AWARD which shocked me to no end to say the least. So if I could ask all my readers to please vote for me on the following website I would be ever so grateful. Thank you in return :)**

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th.**

**Winners announced: 05 January 2013.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Elena's POV

Ok it was one thing to find out that Bella's descendant had been adopted into Elijah's family but to now discover that Klaus and Elijah were infact brothers was extremely hard to wrap my brain around.

"Y-Your b-brothers?" I asked stuttering my words as I was still in shock by this new found information and was trying to take it in.

"Half brother to be exact, but yes Klaus is my brother, his mother and my mother are one in the same" he said.

"I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the term you're looking for is omg" Elijah said causing a giggle to escape Bella's mouth.

"Ok I think it's defiantly story telling time because I for one am totally lost for sure" Damon said going to grab himself a drink while the rest of us sat down with Stefan and I on one couch while Elijah and Bella sat on the other opposite us.

"So what would you like to know?" Elijah asked just as he finished off his last blood bag.

"Everything, just start from the beginning" I said.

"Then may I suggest that you make yourselves comfortable because this is going to be a long story" Bella said in that weird accent again which was kind of freaking me out to say the very least.

"It all started a thousand years ago in my homeland which just so happened to be this very town of Mystic Fall's, though back then we refereed to it as the new world. I grew up along side my four brothers Finn, Kol, Niklaus, Henrik and my sister Rebecca.

My father and Niklaus had never gotten along which was one thing we never understood, but it wasn't until we became vampires that we discovered my mother's darkest secret. Klaus was not my father's son, my mother had been unfaithful many years before Niklaus was born. When my father discovered this he went on the rampage and killed my mother's lover and his family. Though by doing so he didn't realise he had ignited a war between both species" he said.

"A war between species" I questioned, "vampires and werewolves" he said but I was still confused to where this was going.

"Klaus was created from a werewolf bloodline, his actual father was a werewolf" Bella said.

"Well that makes sense I suppose" Stefan said and I was beginning to get the picture but I couldn't quite fit the pieces of the puzzle together yet.

"So wait what does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?" I asked.

"He's both" Elijah and Bella both said together as my eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Both? How can he be both? That's highly impossible" Damon said and for once I agreed with him.

"Klaus is the only one of his kind, a hybrid is deadlier than any werewolf or vampire on this earth" Elijah said.

"Which is where the explanation to the sun and the moon curse comes in" Bella said and I was now curious to know what she meant.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's fake" she said plain and simple which caught me off guard.

"Wait what do you mean it's fake?" Stefan asked.

"I mean that there is no sun and moon curse, well there is a curse but just not that one" she said and just I was about to ask what she meant Elijah spoke up again.

"The witches of nature would never allow such an imbalance to roam the earth so they had revoked Klaus's werewolf side from ever becoming dominant" he said and from there I worked it out.

"So that's the curse? Preventing Klaus from becoming a werewolf?" I asked.

"It's the curse that he's wanted to break for centuries and if he were to ever break it and trigger his werewolf side Klaus would no doubt start his own race of hybrids" he said and looking at it now from his point of view it all started to make perfect sense.

"Ok so now we know about Klaus what's the story behind Isabel?" I asked and just then I saw a smile appear on Elijah's face.

"Not long after I turned three years old myself, my brothers and my sister were awaiting for our mother and father to return home, only when they did we were presented with a life changing suprise. My father had gathered us all together when my mother then revealed a small bundle in her arms.

They told us that father had been hunting when he heard smalls crys coming from the woods and had then come across a new born baby girl in the caves we used to hide in on a full moon. My mother said that the child would be staying with us until her real family could be found, not that my brothers or sister minded one bit as they quickly got attached to the baby girl and treated her like she was one of our own.

But the I myself felt this strange connection to the baby like there was something trying to bind me to her. I didn't understand at first, until I looked at her and in that moment the first word that came out of my mouth was 'Bella' because I saw the most beautiful creature in the world staring back at me. I knew I needed her in my life and I would do anything to make her happy.

We then gave her a full name, Isabel Marie Mikaelson, but my childhood nickname for her was Bella.

As she grew up Isabel became much closer with each member of the family, mother had found another daughter, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, Niklaus and Finn had gained a sister. I on the other hand had become Isabel's protector or as my brother put it, her love slave. I treasured her above all else" he said with adoration as Bella blushed.

"My father though was a whole other story, he kept his distance of Isabel over the years and tended give her the cold shoulder whenever she tried speaking with him. It wasn't until one faithful day when Niklaus and I were playfully sword fighting and my father did not take to well to it. Niklaus tried to explain himself but father had no intention of listening to him and as he was about strike Niklaus with his sword Isabel got between them determined to defend my brother. But it only made matters worse as my father...struck her across the face with extreme force causing Isabel to fall and hit her head on a rock knocking her unconscious" he said as I say his eyes darken with anger.

"Didn't Esther try to stop him?" I asked curious to know why his mother hadn't tried to put a stop to her so called husband.

"My mother was just as afraid of my father as the rest of us, ever since he killed her lover she never had the sense to displease him in any way and that included distancing herself from Niklaus, all to please Mikael" he said through his teeth as Bella rubbed his left arm in a sign of comfort.

"So what exactly is up with the relationship between Isabel and Klaus? Because they seem pretty close to me" Stefan said basing his question more towards Bella.

"My brother and I have always shared a close bond between us, he loved me like a sister but he needed me like a boy needs his mother. I had practically raised Niklaus since I was two years old, Esther never had the audacity to look after her own son so I stepped in and gave him comfort whenever he felt scared or alone and I would always tell him how much I loved him. How much I would always love him" she said with tears now shining in her eyes as Elijah then took into a warming embrace.

I envied Isabel for taking on such a responsibility at a young age, it was terrible how she had burdened her own life to take care of Klaus who didn't deserve her love or protection as he had allowed himself to become the devil he is today.

"Anyway back to the story, Niklaus had soon become infatuated with Tatiana Petrova. Every man wanted her…" "not every man" Elijah stated cutting Bella off her sentence as she smiled at him adoringly and vice versa as he gently kissed her forehead. "Well nearly every man" she corrected herself.

"But Tatiana was not the innocent and sweet woman she made herself out to be. I know this because she had tricked me into thinking that we were friends, but the truth was that she had only wanted my friendship in order to get close to Elijah and Niklaus.

Myself and Rebekah were out gathering flowers when we over heard a conversation taking place between Tatiana and her friend Charlotte. They were discussing about marriage and how they'd live the rest of their lives which I thought to be nothing at first, but that's when I heard Tatiana say something that made me sick to my stomach. She had planned to have Niklaus for herself and use his love for her to make Elijah jealous so she could then take him away from me and have both men begging at her feet.

Rebekah and I immediately went back home to tell the rest of our family what had just occurred and though I tried my best to lay it out gently to Niklaus he wouldn't believe me. So after that Esther had confronted Tatia's mother and father who then cornered their daughter in front of the whole village about her so called plans. It turned out she had already disgraced her family by already have given birth to a child out of wedlock with another man.

My brother was distraught and the rest of the village was disgusted that such a girl had given birth to a baby before she was even married and was now trying to claim other men to satisfy her needs. Afterwards Niklaus had apologised to me for not listening to reason, but I just simply told him that it wasn't fault, he had been trapped under Tatia's spell for a long time and was from then on free of her deceitfulness" she explained.

"Now who does that remind you of Damon?" Stefan asked as he turned his head towards Damon who then smiled bitterly back at him as he knew the answer.

Elijah's POV

"On the next fool moon Henrick had some how managed to talk Niklaus into going to see the wolves without anyone in our family knowing. But while they were watching the wolves transform they were taken by surprise as some of the wolves had caught their scent and attacked them. Though Niklaus had fought them off it wasn't enough. They had killed Henrick" I said swallowing a lump in my throat.

"On that day the peace between wolves and our people was over. I thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse from there on in, but I was wrong, I was oh so wrong. A week after we had buried Henrick myself and Isabel had finally declared our love for each other and I had planned for us to leave the village and get away from all the torment that surrounded us. We had told everyone in our family apart from my mother and Mikael. My siblings were grief stricken that we would be leaving them but they understood our intentions.

I, Niklaus and Kol were on our way home one night after our daily hunting trip, only we did not anticipate what would be awaiting us when we got there" I said feeling myself losing confidence in telling the rest of this story and just then I felt Bella take my hands in hers as she knew what was about to come next.

Flashback

"I reckon Jane has finally fallen for my charms" Kol said surprising both Niklaus and I with such a subject.

"How do you reckon so?" I asked my peculiar little brother.

"Well she can't seem to stop staring at me, just the other day I caught her spying on me while I was chopping wood. She just can't resist me, but then again what woman could?" he said and I shook my head in amusement that my brother thought so much of himself.

"Maybe she was waiting for an opportunity to throw lumber at your head so you wouldn't pester her anymore" Niklaus said as we both burst out with laughter.

"Oh ha ha Nik, go ahead and make fun of me now but I tell you I am never wrong. Once Kol Mikaelson gets into a woman's head there's turning back" Kol said and this caused Niklaus and I to laugh even harder.

But suddenly our amusement was stopped dead in its tracks by a blood curdling scream. "Nooooooooooo!" It echoed through the village.

"Rebekah!" my brother's and I both yelled as we knew our sister's voice anywhere. So grabbing our swords we dashed straight towards our home bursting through the door not caring about our rude entry.

The first thing I noticed was Finn crying into my mothers arms, but then what I saw next destroyed my very existence. There being held in my heart broken sister's arms was a...blood covered motionless Isabel.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breathe. It felt like my world had just come crashing down around me.

"Isabel? Isabel! No! No please no!" I heard Niklaus or Kol yell as I couldn't be to sure because all I could hear was muffled sounds. My full concentration was on my sweet love that lay resting in a silent slumber.

I then felt someone place there hand on my shoulder, but I simply shrugged it off and forced my feet to move towards Isabel. I felt my sword slip from my hand and land on the ground with a thud and it wasn't long before my legs gave in as I collapsed to the floor next to my sleeping love.

Without thinking I took her from my sister's arms and wrapped my own around her petite delicate body as her head fell on my chest. I opened my mouth but words wouldn't come out, I could feel the blood seeping through her dress but I just couldn't bring myself to look.

I felt tears burning in my eyes as I brought my shaking hand up to her beautiful face.

"I-Isabel" I whispered hoping she would awaken by the sound of my voice, but there was no such look. "Isabel my love" I said trying again to get any kind of response but still she lay completely still.

"Please my Bella, please wake up" I pleaded giving her body a shake in hopes that it would help bring Isabel out of her deep sleep.

"Elijah" I heard someone say, "my son she is gone" I heard but I shook my head in denial, my Bella was not gone, she couldn't be.

"Elijah let her go, you can't bring her back" the voice that I now recognized as my father told me, but still I ignored him as I clung on tighter to Isabel, desperate to keep her as close to me as possible.

"No! She is not gone. SHE IS NOT GONE! SHE CANNOT BE!" I yelled not caring who heard me.

"Come back to me my love. You can't leave me, do you hear me? You can't leave me! I can't live without you!" I cried as I buried my face into her strawberry scented hair.

This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be true the fates weren't this cruel. Isabel and I were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, it was all so perfectly well planned out in my head. Come to think of it I've had our lives planned out from the very first moment Isabel came into my life. I imagined us being wed, having beautiful children, seeing the world, growing old and dying in each others arms. The perfect life would have been to spend every waking moment with my Isabel for the rest of forever.

But now those dreams would never be, lsabel my love my life had been snatched away from me by death's cold dark clutches. I had given my pure heart and soul to Isabel as she had owned from day one, without her life had no meaning. Non at all.

End of Flashback

"From that day forth my family were never the same again. Finn left with his fiance two days after Isabel's funeral, Kol lost his inner child like personality, Rebekah distanced herself from everyone, Klaus closed himself off from all emotion and therefore cared nothing for none.

I became catonic and tried on many bases to take my own life, though after the third attempt my mother to my great annoyance placed a protection spell over me so there was no way I could bring physical pain myself. All I wanted was to be set free from my agony so I could be with Isabel once more" I said and just then I felt a pair of soft lips press lightly against my cheek, I turned to face my Bella who's eyes were now red from her tears that I was unaware she had been shedding.

"I'm here now, I'm not going any where" she said reassuringly as I placed a gentle kiss on her hand that was still linked with my own. Yes my Isabel, my Bella was here beside me fully alive and well which was how she would remain if I had anything to do with it.

"But how did you…I mean Isabel die?" Stefan asked basing his question at my Bella.

"I can't fully remember what happened but I recall arriving home in the evening after I'd left Rebekah to speak with our friend Alexander. None had been home at the time but I remember hearing a noise and…that's where it all cuts off" she said looking deep in thought.

"The following night after Isabel's death my family were sat quietly eating our dinner when my father ran his sword through myself and my sibling's hearts. Apparently he and my mother had placed the blood of Tatiana Petrova in all of our cups, therefore placing the curse of immortality upon us. That was why my mother had placed the protection spell over me because she didn't want me ruining her plans" I said recalling the hatred I had held for my mother for taking away my humanity for her own selfishness.

"It wasn't before long that Ayanna our village's witch, the first witch ever to exist called upon my spirit to her and that's when she told me the truth about who I really was. Had I not been taken in by the Mikaelson's back then my last name would have been Petrova. Tatiana was my older sister" Bella said as I already knew this part of the story.

"Related to the queen bitch, I love it" Damon said with a smirk that I wanted more than anything to wipe off his face, and if I was being truly honest with myself I wouldn't mind ridding Mr Salvatore of his existence which I had been dying to do since he first tried to kill me.

"I still can't believe that you're…I mean Isabel was from the original Petrova line" Elena said as if she was still trying to take it in.

"So Mikael and Esther knew the whole time?" Stefan asked and Bella nodded her head.

"Yeah they did" she said.

"But why didn't they tell you about your real family, what was their motive?" Elena asked.

"Well that's the million dollar question, I don't know" Bella replied with pure sadness flowing through her voice.

I then cupped her chin with my hand and gently raised her head until our vision was locked. "We'll find the answers my love, I promise" I said reassuring her as she then produced a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

BPOV

"Question just so I understand this have you two got a thing going on because I can't possibly be the only one here who can sense the sexual tension flowing between you, which is kind of creeping me out" Damon said and I think by that time I was probably blushing redder than a tomato.

"I think you'll find that is neither your concern nor business Damon so you will do well to keep your questions and comments to yourself. Do I make myself perfectly clear" Elijah said putting Damon in his place which I found extremely sexy.

"Hey I was just asking" Damon said raising both his hands in surrender.

"Now moving on to a different subject what was this I heard before about you going missing Bella?" Elijah asked turning to face me with a questionable yet determined look that said 'you better start explaining yourself or else' and the only thing that was running through my mind right now was

'Oh crap'.

**Author's note: Oh crap indeed, how do you think Elijah will react to the news of Klaus kidnapping Bella? Find out in the next chapter. Again just to confirm this chapter was re-uploaded.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

BPOV

"Err well..." I trailed off trying to think up a way to put this delicately because I knew that the moment I told Elijah what Niklaus had done he would no doubt do something stupid out of anger and I couldn't let that happen.

"This should be good" I heard Damon mutter as he unsuprisingly found this situation funny.

"Well the other night after Alaric stabbed you with that knife or whatever it was I lost conciousness for a while, but when I woke up I found out that Niklaus had possessed Mr Saltzman's body with the help of his warlock friend Alex. Once I found out that he planned to kill Bonnie I just barely managed to contact Elena and warn her before Niklaus caught me" I said getting slightly nerved as I saw Elijah's body tense.

"Bella did he...hurt you?" he asked while looking into my eyes as if he were searching for the answer.

"No, he didn't. Elijah, Niklaus would never hurt me" I said as I took his hand into my own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"But why did he take you in the first place?" Elena asked looking confused.

"He said that he needed me to be safe until after the sacrifice, not that I knew why he was determined to protect me then, but now I do" I said realising now how everything fit into place and started making sense.

"When you called me last night you were gonna tell me something but your phone cut off, what happened?" Elena asked.

"I was pretending to have a shower when Niklaus came bursting in and smashed my phone. So I think it's safe to say that he wasn't too happy" I said trying to make light of it but none was laughing, Elijah especially.

"Bella, else did he do?" Elijah asked sounding determined to get the answers out of me.

"It's not as bad as you think, I mean it was no big deal…" I said trailing off with my words.

"What wasn't?" he asked and I could tell by that point that he was getting impatient so it was best to just tell him.

"You know when I said that Niklaus had a warlock working for him?" I asked and he nodded, "well Niklaus had him place what I think was a sleeping spell on me after I got caught" I said nervously twiddling my thumbs as I waited for Elijah's reaction.

"So that's why you were unconscious when Luka and Dr Martin found you" Stefan said, ah that explains how I got here I'll have to remind myself to thank those two later.

"Yeah that's part of the reason, but as we know the other reason was because of Isabel and me connecting" I said and just then Elijah leapt up from the couch and began pacing round in anger.

"I'm gonna kill him, the minute I see Klaus I'm gonna kill him" he said seething through his teeth and at that point Elena excused herself as she, Stefan and Damon left the room to give us some privacy, though Stefan had to drag Damon out because he complained about missing the action as he put it.

I then got up and stopped Elijah in his tracks as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Elijah love calm down it was just a harmless spell, I'm fine now" I said reassuringly.

"Just a harmless spell? It was still a spell Bella non the less anything could have happened. What if you hadn't woken up? What then?" he all but yelled as I saw the sadness and worry behind his eyes.

"I don't know the answer to that but what I do know is that I will found always find my way back to you no matter what" I said as I gently cupped his face in my hands.

"The point still stands though Bella, my brother, our own brother did that to you without so much as thinking of the consequences. He's changed Bella, he no longer cares for anyone other than himself. The Niklaus we once knew is gone" he said as he took my hands away from his face so he could hold them.

"He's not gone Elijah he's just lost himself because he's scared of being emotionally hurt again so he's surrendered himself to the darkness, but we can make him the person he once was again" I said trying to make him see reason.

"He can't be fixed Bella it's just not that simple, and even if it were I wouldn't be able to bring myself to forgive him after what he did to our family" he said and with that said I knew it was time to tell him the truth.

"He didn't kill them Elijah" I said as shock crossed his face.

"What?" he gasped.

"Niklaus didn't kill our family, their very much alive" I assured him.

"How do you know this?" he asked looking at me in confusion.

"Well you know that saying when a loved one dies their spirit watch's over you?" I asked as he nodded.

"Well I…I mean Isabel watched over all of you from where she was and she saw how Niklaus firstly daggered Finn then Kol and then Rebecca. He placed them all in coffins which he keeps with him wherever he goes and if we could just convince Niklaus to release them we can have our family back" I said as I held onto hope that we could actually become a family once again after so long.

"All this time I thought my siblings were dead when all the while they've been trapped in boxes because of Klaus and his slefishness" he seethed as I rubbed gentle circles on his hands with my thumbs.

"Don't worry love we'll get them back, I promise" I assured him before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. Straight away I felt Elijah respond as he began to deepen the kiss which had me smiling against his lips.

We were so caught up in each other that we hadn't noticed someone enter the room.

"What the hell?" I heard a voice say as Elijah and I both pulled away to see Alaric standing on the other side of the room with a shocked expression glued to his face.

"Good morning Rick" I said cheerfully.

"H-hi, was I hallucinating just now or were you two just kissing" he asked gesturing his hand between Elijah and me.

"Trust me it's a long story" I giggled.

"I bet it is" he muttered.

Just then Rick had suddenly been pinned to the wall by non other than Damon who was holding him by his neck.

"Damon stop! He's not Klaus anymore!" I yelled in alarm as Elena and Stefan came running into the room.

"Oh and I should suddenly take your word for it? How do we know that he's not still Klaus" he asked which caused me to roll my eyes in frustration.

"Damon I already told you Isabel stopped Klaus, she took him out of Alaric and sent him back to his own body. That person you've got hold of now is Alaric Saltzman, your friend and if you don't stop you're gonna seriously hurt him" I said panicking for Alaric as he was going purple in the face due to the pressure Damon was putting on his throat.

"Damon, please" Elena pleaded as the two of them stared at each other for a moment before Damon hesitantly released Alaric who managed to balance himself right.

"What the hell!" he gasped looking at Damon accusingly.

"Hey you were the one that was possessed by the devil, I was just simply taking a precaution" Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Nearly choking Rick to death is taking precautions?" I asked as I saw Elena walk over to Alaric to check him over.

"I wasn't planning to kill him I was just playing it safe" Damon said and again I just rolled my eyes at his so called way of trying to be impressive.

"Anyway how are you Rick? Are you feeling ok?" I asked as I was concerned for him after what my brother had done.

"I could be better" he said aiming his comment at Damon who held his hands up in surrender.

"Just feel kind of light headed is all, what happened though? And why did I wake up in the basement?" he asked looking at all of us for answers.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked him.

"I was at my apartment and I heard a knock at the door and...that's all I remember" he said loosing himself in thought.

"It was Klaus" Stefan said and that got Alaric's attention straight away.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"Klaus possessed your body with the help of a warlock so he could go after Elena and kill Bonnie in the process" I said as Alaric looked completely taken back.

"Oh god please tell me I didn't" he pleaded.

"No its ok Rick none got hurt" Elena said and right then I silently thanked Isabel for being at the right place at the right time to save my friends and my family.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to any of you because of me" he said looking at both Elena and me and in return I gave him a soft smile.

"What happened to Klaus though? I mean couldn't he still be…" he trailed off looking quite nerved.

"He isn't possessing you anymore Rick so don't worry about that. He's gone, for now anyway" I assured him.

"There's still one thing I don't get" Alaric said looking confused.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What's this thing you said about Isobel stopping Klaus?" he asked and all of us went quiet for a minute as I rubbed the back of my neck because I really didn't want to tell him the cause of my kidnapping.

"It's…kind of hard to explain" I said.

"I've got time" Alaric said shrugging his shoulders.

'Ok how to put this, how to put this' I thought to myself. "Ok well we've already established that Klaus possessed your body because he wanted get near Elena" I said as Alaric nodded his head. "Well the other night Elijah and I went out but Klaus found us and took his opportunity to dagger Elijah and…kidnap me" I said hesitantly.

"What?" Alaric gasped.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how exactly he found us but I'm guessing that's where his warlock friend came in" I said as I felt Elijah slide his hand into mine and give it a gentle squeeze.

"B-but what happened? Did he hurt you?" Alaric asked as I shook my head.

"No, no…err he wanted to…protect me" I said staggering with my words as Alaric frowned in confusion.

"Huh? He wanted to protect you? Why?" he asked and as I went to say something Damon decided to step in as usual.

"I think your gonna need something strong at this point Rick because you are in for a long ass story" he said sarcastically before going over to his little mini bar and pouring himself and Alaric a drink.

Third Peron's POV

Back in Fork's the Cullen's were not at all happy as things had been hectic with these new born attacks which they still had no idea of whom there creator was. They knew for sure that it wasn't the Volturi as Aro would never risk exposure, which led to the question of why the Volturi hadn't done something to stop the new borns if that was the case.

The other thing they had to deal with was Edward who had come back looking for answers of Bella's where abouts. He poked and prodded into Alice's mind to find the answers but found nothing as she knew nothing herself, and even if she did she would never betray her sister.

Jasper had ripped Edward's arms clean off for treating his beloved wife with such disrespect, even though Esme didn't like what he had done Jasper just didn't give at damn at that point as he wasn't to sit back and let that good for nothing traitor get away with what he had done.

Two days after Edward's depature Carlisle had received a call from the Denali's who informed him that Tanya had gone missing, though Alice assured them that she was ok and was merely travelling with Edward the Denali's were given the impression that something was not right.

In present time Alice and Jasper had just arrived back from their hunting trip and let's just say that it had been quite an experience for both partys.

The two were happily caught up discussing about re-doing their vows when out of nowehere Alice gave out a loud gasp.

Vision

She saw a group of people that she did not recognize gathered in what seemed to be the woods.

There was a girl with long brunette hair who was crying hysterically into a brownish bronze haired boys arms who had tears of his own rolling down his cheeks.

A man with short black raven hair was holding a dark skinned girl in his arms and while she cried he stroked her hair and looked on with sorrow.

What was most eye catching though was the two men that were both sat on the ground sobbing their hearts out. One of them had short curly dirty blond and the other had short brown hair who was holding a blood covered petite body of a girl in his arms with his face buried into the girl's messy brunette hair.

"It's my fault, it's my fault" wept the dirty blond haired man as he buried his face into the girls limp hand.

"What am I gonna tell Jeremy?" Sobbed the brunette haired girl.

"If I'd just held on a bit longer she wouldn't have had to..." The dark skinned girl said trailing off with her words.

"She knew what she was doing" the raven haired man said as he tried to sooth the young girl.

"I can't live without her, not again" the brown haired man wept as he pulled his face away from the blood covered girl's hair and just then the ghostly looking face of Bella Swan came into view.

End of vision

"NO! BELLA!" Alice screamed as Jasper grabbed his wife hands and did his best to calm her down until the others raced into the room to see what was going on.

"What is Alice?" Carlise asked looking worried for his daughter.

"It's Bella...she's...she's..." Alice stuttered struggling to get the words out as she was still mortified by the image of her best friend lying lifeless in a strangers arms. She then felt Jasper send her a wave of calmness before she took a breathe and let it out.

"I saw her covered in blood and…lying lifeless" she said while dry sobbing as Esme's hands flew to her mouth.

"It may not have happened yet though, we might still have time to stop it" Alice assured her mother.

"Did you see what happened to her?" Carlisle asked now scared for Bella's life.

"No I just saw a few people standing around her crying and that was it" Alice said.

"But how can we stop it when we don't even know where she is" Emmet said in frustration because there was a 50/50 chance that his baby sister's life was on the line and they were all just sitting ducks.

"Then we'll go to Charlie and ask him, though we'll have to be careful not to make it suspicious" Carlisle said with determination as he loved Bella like a daughter and it didn't matter that she and Edward were no longer together because she would forever be apart of their family and family stuck together.

"I'll go he trusts me, I'll say that I wanted to pay a surprise visit to her after graduation" Alice said.

While on the other side of the room Rosalie was stuck in her own train of thought. She couldn't help but feel absolutely guilty for the way she had treated Bella as though she were nothing but an insect under her boot.

She hadn't meant any of it, if anything she was jealous of Bella because she had the chance to live a normal happy human life. She could get married and have children which were the one thing Rosalie had always wanted but it was taken away from her the day she was turned into a vampire. She was just grateful she had Emmet out of all this otherwise she would have gone to the Volturi and begged for death a long time ago.

"You said that you haven't been able to see Bella's future since she left, why only now?" Esme asked.

"I don't know it's like something's blocking me, every time I try to see her future it comes up blank" Alice said as Jasper rubbed her back.

"Well it can't be the wolves this time, unless that moronic dog decided to go find Bella on his own" Rosalie said with sarcasm dripping from her sentence.

"Rose" Esme said in a warning manner.

"Well whatever's going on we'll find out" Carlisle said as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

BPOV

"So let me get this straight. Isabel was your ancestor who was born from the Patrova line but was adopted into Elijah's family for some reason, and she was basically Klaus's mother/sister but then she was killed and now you're the reincarnation of Isabel who's spirit came to you and bonded you both together so her memories are now yours" Alaric said and I nodded in return.

"Yeah that preeetty much sums it up" I said as he made it sound so simple.

"That has got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard" he said shaking his head like he was trying to process it.

"Tell me about it" Damon said as he took a sip of his drink.

"So now that you and Isabel have become one does that mean you have two personalities or something? Like she's gonna come forward at some point but you won't remember it" Alaric asked.

"No no it's nothing like that, our souls have become one so were both one person. I mean I might have the odd moment where I'll maybe sound a little different or do something out of the odd but I'm still the Bella Gilbert everyone knows" I said as I smiled at Elena and vice versa.

"I still can't get over the fact that you two are actually together" he said looking between Elijah and I.

"It's no different than any other relationship, take Stefan and Elena for instance he's a vampire and she's a human but that doesn't get in the way of their love and Elijah being a thousand year old vampire won't ever stop me from being with him" I said as I smiled lovingly at Elijah who kissed me tenderly on the neck.

"Well let's just hope this relationship works better than your last one Bella" Damon said which caused all eyes to flick to him.

"Damon what the hell" Elena said as she looked at him in disgust and as I saw Elijah about make his move I placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Well you can't say that the same thing hasn't happened to you Damon what with your ex sleeping around right under your nose" I said and I knew I'd touched a very delicate nerve as I saw his eyes turn cold.

"Shut your mouth Gilbert" he growled.

"Make me sweetie" I bit back and with that said he began running towards me at vampire speed but before he could even touch me I raised my hand and did something much unexpected as Damon went flying across the room right into the book case.

And then there was silence.

**Author's note: It just keeps getting better and better lol. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Leave your reviews.**


End file.
